June Bug
by supersanvers
Summary: In this universe, Alex and Maggie have been together for nearly two years, and Maggie is now working for the DEO. When Maggie finds a child in need, she and Alex do what they can to help her.
1. Chapter 1

"Sawyer," Maggie barked into her phone.

Alex eyed her anxiously. She knew how tense Maggie had been over the past few weeks. Maggie was heading a task force to crack a child trafficking ring that was being run by Tenkmab, one of the worst escapees from Fort Rozz. They had already arrested many of those involved, but Tenkmab was still missing – and more importantly, so were several children. They weren't even sure how many he held, but they knew it was at least ten.

So Maggie was on edge at every moment, and nothing Alex had been able to do had eased her anxiety. Alex both loved and hated that side of Maggie. She loved that her heart was so big, but she hated that she was suffering. But she knew that it was Maggie's loving heart that had made her fall in love with her, so quickly and so completely.

Alex saw Maggie nod. "I'll be right there," Maggie said shortly, and hung up the phone. She looked over at Alex. "They've found them," Maggie was proud that her voice sounded strong.

"Need me to go with you?" Alex asked.

Maggie shook her head. "No. You're needed here," she gestured over to the test tubes in the lab. "The team's all geared up."

Alex always hated it when Maggie went out on mission without her – she knew Maggie felt the same when she went out without Maggie. But it was the nature of the job, they both had to do what was best for the DEO. She touched Maggie's hand gently, and nodded understandingly. "Love you," she said softly.

"Back atcha, Danvers," Maggie tried to keep her tone light.

The scene that greeted Maggie was so much worse than she had expected. The room was full of terrified children – all girls. They looked to her to range in age from about 11 to 16. And then she saw her, right at the back. A tiny girl, dressed in torn jeans and t-shirt. She couldn't have been more than four. She was thin, too thin for a child that age. And she was pale, and dirty. But it was the look on her face that drew Maggie instantly to her. She was clearly petrified, but she had a defiant air to her.

The expression on her face reminded her so much of Alex when she was being stubborn, Maggie almost laughed. But there was nothing amusing about what she saw.

Slowly, the members of Maggie's team approached the children, trying to keep them calm, telling them that they were all safe now. Blankets were passed out, bottles of water shared around. "We're going to take you all away from here," Maggie had to raise her voice to be heard above the cries of anguish, the weeping, the sobs of relief she heard. "It's over. You're safe now."

She had to keep her emotions in check as she watched approvingly as her staff kindly shepherded the children into waiting vans. And she saw one of her favourite people, Steve, approach the small child, and she was glad. Steve was unfailingly kind and gentle. So she was surprised when the child backed away, looking more frightened than before.

"It's okay, little one," he said softly.

The girl started to scream, and pressed herself against the back wall of the grimy room.

Steve looked at Maggie. He didn't know what to do.

"You'd better leave," Maggie said softly. "I've got this."

The girl's body language relaxed infinitesimally when he left the room. "It's just us now, sweetie," Maggie said. She approached, but didn't get too close. "Okay if I sit here?"

The girl didn't object, so Maggie slid down the wall, and sat next to her, a couple of feet between them. She looked more closely. The tiny girl hugged her knees, and shook slightly. Maggie had thought it was only fear, but now that she was close, she could see a sheen of sweat on her face. "You don't feel so good, huh?"

There was no reply, but the girl did look up and meet Maggie's eyes. "I'm not scared of you," she said, after a few minutes.

Maggie gave her a warm smile. "I'm real pleased to hear that," she said. "You don't need to be scared of me. I'm here to help."

The girl shivered.

Carefully, to avoid startling her, Maggie removed her leather jacket. "You're cold," she said. "Can I put this round you? Warm you up some?"

The girl didn't answer, so Maggie took a chance, smiling as she snuggled into the warm leather.

"I know you don't feel good. I want to take you back with me, we can get you all cleaned up, maybe get you some medicine, fix you right up. Will you let me do that?"

Those brown eyes met hers again, big and trusting. A fat tear slid down the girl's face. She nodded. "You're nice," she said.

Maggie smiled. She stood up, and lifted the child carefully into her arms. Her heart contracted when she felt small arms around her neck. "I've got a real nice girlfriend too. She's super smart, and she's a doctor. We'll get her to have a look at you, and she can make you feel all better, would that be okay?"

She felt a small head nod into her neck.

It was bedlam when they got back to the DEO with all the children. Maggie's team took the rest of them to the medical wing, but Maggie wanted – needed – for this little one to have special care. So she carried her to Alex's lab, and was relieved to find her girlfriend in there, working at her screen.

Alex looked up, every emotion flickering across her face. She loved that Alex was so easy to read – her expressive face could never hide anything from Maggie. And in just a split second, Maggie could read relief, compassion, love and tenderness.

"You have a new patient," Maggie said softly, as she rubbed the girl's back reassuringly. "This is Dr Danvers, sweetie, but you can call her Alex. Alex, this is my new friend. We haven't gotten around to names yet." Maggie had tried several times to get the girl's name, but had not yet succeeded. "But she's not feeling too good, and I told her I had a real smart girlfriend who could help get her to feel better."

Maggie sat on a swivel chair, the girl still in her arms. The girl looked over at Alex.

Alex smiled, and drew up a chair so that she sat very close to them. "Hey," she said. Very gently, she touched the child's face, feeling the fever heating her skin. She stroked her arm. "Maggie's right. We're going to help you feel better. You have a little fever. And I'm guessing your tummy's kinda off too, right?"

The girl nodded, the tears falling anew.

"I think it's the Heilyan Fever," she said to Maggie quietly.

Maggie nodded. Three of the children they had rescued last week had had the fever, and it was brutal. Four days of fever and vomiting, and one of the children had gone into febrile convulsions. But they were all recovering well now. Maggie just hated that this little girl would have to go through it all.

"I just want to be sure what we've got here," Alex was saying to the girl. "So I'm going to take a little blood from you. You'll feel a little scratch, but it won't be too bad, and then it'll all be over. Can you sit still for me?" she was already disinfecting her arm. In her experience, it was best just to take the blood quickly before the child had time to get anxious.

"I'm not scared," the child stuck her chin out defiantly.

Alex smiled. "I can see that. You're a very brave girl. There," she slid the needle out and, before anyone noticed what was happening, gave the girl a quick injection, pressing a gauze pad against her skin. "All done. My brave little June Bug," she smiled.

The child turned and buried her face in Maggie's front.

"What now?" Maggie asked quietly, as she folded her arms around the small, warm body.

"We should really take her to the medical wing," Alex said. She saw Maggie's face. "But I'm guessing you don't want to do that."

"She got real scared of Steve. I think maybe she got hurt by a man. She let me pick her up," Maggie knew she wasn't making much sense.

"I'll talk to J'onn. Tell her we're going to take care of her in my quarters," Alex made a decision. She saw the look of relief on Maggie's face. She kissed Maggie very softly. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Maggie nodded, finding herself unable to speak. She had always found the cases with kids the hardest.

Maggie loved Alex's quarters at the DEO. They were plain – a double bed, a small couch and a small en-suite shower room. But the nights that they had spent there, wrapped in each other's arms, usually too exhausted to drive home, had always felt like home. She always felt at home in Alex's arms.

The only personalization that Alex had added to the room was a framed photo of Maggie. It was one that Kara had snapped at the bar. Maggie hadn't known the photo was being taken, and it captured a look of such happiness that it always filled Alex with joy to look at it.

Maggie sat on the bed, still holding the child. Alex unpacked the medical supplies that she had brought along with her, and she slipped the thermometer into the girl's ear. She frowned when she read it.

"Let's get you cleaned up and into bed," she said. The girl let out a deep moan. Just in time, Alex pushed a basin up against her chin, catching a torrent of vomit. Maggie held her tenderly as she threw up again and again, her distress increasing.

Once the retching had calmed, with Alex's help Maggie got undressed to just her boxers and a singlet, and they peeled the filthy clothes off the girl. Maggie stood under the warm shower until the girl was finally clean. She passed her to Alex, who took her back to the bedroom, and dressed her quickly in one of her own t-shirts while Maggie changed into dry clothes. Her heart broke when she saw deep scarring on the child's back, which was not fully healed. "It's okay, little June Bug," Alex whispered, holding her close. "We're going to take care of you."

Through trial and error, Alex and Maggie found that the nausea was worse if the girl lay flat, so they took turns to cradle her, finding that she was most comfortable with her head nestled in the crook of Maggie or Alex's neck.

Her fever raged for nearly three days, and Alex had to set up a drip to stop her getting dehydrated. But she was affectionate to both of them, snuggling in tight, and letting them comfort her. She – and they – never slept for more than an hour at a time, and she threw up nearly every time she woke.

Both women were exhausted – mentally and physically – by the time the child finally fell into a fitful sleep, her fever broken.

On the fourth day, Alex left Maggie and the child, snuggled together in the bed, while she went in search of J'onn. She wanted to know who had done this to an innocent child. Heilyan Fever was not something that you could catch, but was a pathogen that had been developed to deliberately disable an enemy. Somebody had purposely infected this girl – who was little more than a baby.

Alex's head was swimming by the time she absorbed everything that J'onn had to tell her. She learned that these trafficked children were being sold off to service men of the worst type in the galaxy. She also learned that the child had been infected, along with her 19-year-old mother, who had steadfastly refused to co-operate with the evil plans that the men had for her, and had continually tried to escape.

The worst thing, though, and something that made Alex light-headed to even think about it, was that the child's mother had been viciously beaten to death, in front of her. According to one of the other children, she had flung herself over her mother, to try to protect her, and she was whipped, causing the scarring on her back.

Alex didn't know how she was going to break all this to Maggie. Maggie liked to think of herself as a tough cop – and she was tough, and strong, and brave. But she was a marshmallow inside, and this would tear her up. She wiped the tears from her eyes, washed her face, and went back to her quarters. She kicked off her shoes and her pants, and slid into bed, the child between her and Maggie. She smiled as she looked over at the girl's face, now finally free of that terrible fever. She was so tiny, so innocent. So trusting, Alex realized, as her hand reached out even in her sleep to grab Alex's t-shirt. "We'll take care of you, little Bug," she whispered quietly. "You'll never suffer like that again."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She listened for a moment, and replied quietly, "I'll be right there."

She looked over at Maggie, who was holding the sleeping girl in her arms. "J'onn has some information on her," she said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time, Danvers," Maggie said. "She's out like a light."

Half an hour later, a shaken-looking Alex returned to her quarters. She was pleased to see that the girl was still asleep, on her own in the bed this time, while Maggie sat drinking coffee on the couch. Maggie looked up at her. "Bottom-line it for me," her words were abrupt, but were tempered by the soft touch on Alex's arms.

Alex took a deep breath, pushing the hair out of her face. "It's not pretty," she tried to keep her voice even.

"It rarely is. C'mon. Sit," she patted the couch.

Alex sat, and flipped open the manila folder that she held. "Her name is Addison Webb. She's nearly four-and-a-half. Her mother … her real mother … Chlöe Webb … got pregnant when she was in an abusive relationship. She was only 17. She got out, before he discovered the pregnancy. She moved to New City, for a new start. She was doing real well. She had a job, as a typesetter, an apartment. And she got together with her girlfriend just over a year ago. And then," she inhaled sharply. "There was a carjacking. Chlöe was shot. In front of her girlfriend, and in front of Addison."

"And the girlfriend?" Maggie was hesitant to ask.

"Joanne Foster. Was captured, along with Addison, and the others. Addison watched her die, too, tried to protect her," Alex's voice finally broke. "She's four, Mags," tears spilled down her cheeks. "She's only four," she whispered, again and again, as Maggie took her in her arms and rocked her tenderly.

An hour later, Addison woke up. She looked frightened for a moment, and visibly relaxed when she saw Alex and Maggie.

Alex sat on the side of the bed. "Hey, June Bug," she smiled, running a hand through her tousled brown hair. "How are you doing there?"

Addison smiled. "I'm good," she said, a little shyly. She liked these ladies, they were kind, and soft, and they smelled good. And they had made her all better when she felt bad.

"Are you up for a visitor?" Alex asked her. "I told my sister all about you, and she really wants to meet you. She's really nice," she saw the fear flicker in Addison's eyes. "And she went to the mall for you this morning, so she's got some new clothes for you."

Addison nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

"Can I maybe have a hug from you first?" Alex asked. "Maggie too?"

Addison nodded again, and they all met in a warm huddle.

"We heard your name is Addison," Maggie said gently. "Is it okay if we call you that?"

"My mom called me Addie. My momma too," Addison said, her face crumpling at the memory.

Maggie took her back into her arms and held her. "Oh Addie. I'm so sorry. You've seen so many bad things." She pulled back and looked into her eyes. "It's all over now. No more bad things are going to happen to you. In fact, when Kara, Alex's sister has visited, Alex and I are going to check out a real nice place for you to live. There are lots of kids there, and lots to play with. And they'll make super-sure you are looked after properly."

Alex stood up from the bed, and walked away. Her emotions were getting the better of her. God, she wanted a drink. She remembered back to the devastation that Kara had suffered when she first came to their family, and she was 12 when that happened. But it had taken years of love, and reassurance, for the nightmares to stop, and for Kara to feel secure. How much worse must it be for this child, who had actually seen both of her mothers murdered in front of her?

A soft knock came, interrupting her thoughts. She opened the door to Kara, and drew her into a tight hug.

Kara could see that Alex was struggling, so she just held her for a moment. Maggie looked on, quiet, pensive, and missing nothing.

Alex pulled back. "Kara, I want you to meet our very special friend. This," she pointed to Addie, "Is Addison Webb. Addie," she smiled. "I think Addie may be the bravest little girl I've ever met, isn't that right, Bug?"

Addie blushed. She climbed off the bed and approached Kara, sticking her hand out. "Hello," she said, shyly.

Kara was charmed by the sweet manners of this little girl. "Hey," she crouched at her level. "I'm so happy to meet you. Alex has told me all about you. And," she smiled, "she asked me to pick up some things at the mall. Alex said you like jeans and stuff, so there's some clothes here," she pointed to a couple of bags by the bed. There's also somebody I'd really like you to take care of for me," she pulled a huge stuffed bear from one of the bags. "This is Henry, and he has asked me to find him a little girl to cuddle him and make him feel loved. Do you think you could do that for me?"

Addison's eyes were wide. She nodded. "Can I hold him?"

"You sure can," Kara passed over the toy, which was almost as large as Addie. "He wants to live with you now. Wherever you go, he wants to go with you. Okay?"

It was Maggie's turn to look away, her eyes brimming. Kara knew only too well what it was like to be without a family, and she knew that the bear would comfort Addie. "Thank you," she mouthed to her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie drove the SUV toward the group home, trying not to react to Alex's body language. Her girlfriend couldn't settle, constantly fiddling, checking her phone, taking her sunglasses on and off, looking at her watch. "She'll be fine Danvers," Maggie said gently. "She likes Kara. And we'll be back at the DEO in an hour, two tops."

"I know that," Alex was abrupt.

"Alex," Maggie began cautiously. "I know it's been..."

Alex looked at Maggie, her eyes stormy. "Can we just drop it?"

Stung, Maggie nodded, and turned her attention back to the road.

Alex hated herself. Maggie was only trying to be sweet. And they knew the group home at St. Cuthbert's was one of the best in the area. They would take good care of Addie, and might even be able to find her an adoptive family. They had great counselors, too, and Addie was going to need that.

Alex felt her heart plummet as they drew up outside the imposing building. They got out of the car, and looked up to see Sister Mary-Agnes approach. The nun greeted them warmly, and ushered them into the building.

Inside, the hallway was much warmer than the forbidding outside had suggested. It was painted in cheerful pastel colors, and there were pictures painted by the children adorning the walls.

A small boy careened round the corner, giggling loudly, clutching a football.

Maggie grinned, and looked over at Alex. Alex's face was as white as a sheet, and she was standing stock-still.

Maggie put her hand on her arm, and could feel her shaking. "Danvers?" she said softly. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

Alex blinked, and looked at Maggie. "I can't do this," she said, in a whisper. "I can't. I'm sorry. She's so small. Her life has been … I can't put her here. I know," her breathing was coming fast – too fast, Maggie thought.

"I know … I can't ask you to. But I can take her. I'm really sorry if it's not what you want. And I'll understand if you want to leave me. If I have to give up the DEO, I will," Alex swayed, and grabbed at Maggie who guided her to a chair.

"Breathe, Danvers," Maggie said quietly, as she pushed her head between her legs. "Just concentrate on breathing."

"I feel sick," Alex said, thickly.

"I know," Maggie's voice was gentle, reassuring. "It'll pass. Breathe with me, Alex. In, slowly, hold it, and out." She took Alex's hand and pressed it to her own chest. "Feel my heartbeat. Settle. There, that's it. You're doing good," slowly Alex's panic started to recede.

Maggie noticed that Sister Mary-Agnes was standing at a tactful distance. She cupped Alex's face. "You want to adopt her?"

Alex nodded, dumbly.

Maggie smiled, and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "Then we'll adopt her."

"It won't be easy. Any of it," Alex's voice still shook.

"I know that. We'll make it work. We'll change our schedules. We'll get counselors. We'll get help. Kara can help. So can your Mom. And all our friends. Other people do it, Alex," she said softly.

Alex was staring at her. "Can we really do this?"

"We can," Maggie was firm. "Hey, we're already buying the house. Now we have a ready-made kid we can move into it with us."

"But we're not getting the house for another six weeks."

"We'll stay at my apartment until then," Maggie said. "I know it's small, but we can put a kid bed in the office, so it's kinda a two-bedroom. So she can try out if she likes living with us."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex pressed.

Maggie smiled her 1,000-watt smile. She took Alex's hand. "Alex Danvers, I love you. I think I loved you the first moment I saw you. I want nothing more than a family with you, however it comes around. And that kid … she's so lovely. She reminded me of you, when I first saw her."

"How so?" Alex asked.

"She was clearly terrified. So she told me she wasn't scared of me, and then she stuck her chin out, all stubborn, just like you do. She's like your mini-me."

Alex smiled, and took a deep breath.

"Feeling better?" Maggie asked.

Alex nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened there."

"You cared," Maggie said. "Sometimes caring hurts."

Maggie stood up, and held her hand to Alex, who took it and levered herself to her feet. When she seemed slightly unsteady, Maggie put a supporting arm around her waist. They approached Sister Mary-Agnes.

"We've wasted your time," Maggie was smiling broadly. "I don't think we're going to need a place after all."

"You're taking her yourselves?" the elderly nun asked.

Alex nodded, fearing what the nun might say about gay adoption.

Sister Mary-Agnes broke out into a wide smile. "I'm so pleased," she said. At the look of surprise on the women's faces, she added, "I don't agree with everything the church says," you know. "I can see how much love the pair of you share. I can't think of a better couple to bring up a child."

Alex was startled, and then touched, when the nun pulled them both into a tight hug. "We're here," Sister Mary-Agnes said. "You know you can come to us for advice, and help. Whatever we can do."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie pulled the door half-closed to her former office. She looked around the living room, which was now littered with all her files and boxes. At least she had made enough room to make Addie comfortable for a few weeks, while their house purchase went through.

She went into the kitchen to retrieve the single malt Scotch, and collected three glasses. "I think we deserve to celebrate," she said, as she poured three shots. She passed them to Alex and Kara. "Our family's growing," she smiled.

Kara's grin was even wider than usual. "You two are going to be amazing parents," she said.

"It'll be months, if not years, before it's official," Alex warned.

"But it will happen," Kara said. She touched Alex's hand. "I know only too well how happy being adopted by a Danvers can make you. And there's a Sawyer in the mix too, to make it even better."

Maggie smiled. She knew Alex's heart had been overtaken by the small child – and her own had, too. "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook, though, Danvers," she teased.

"Hook? What hook?" Alex was bemused.

"I still want you to have our baby, one day. Maybe we can delay it a while, at least until Addie's settled but," she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "I dream of this," she stroked Alex's stomach, "carrying our child."

Alex took Maggie in her arms, and kissed her deeply. She pulled back after a while and smiled. She pushed Maggie's hair behind her ears with both hands, and kissed her again. "I can't wait," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex and Maggie spent five nights in Maggie's apartment with Addie, with no incidents. Both the women took leave from their positions at the DEO while the child settled in, although twice already they had been called in. But they took Addie in with them, and she seemed to enjoy her visits. Addie already knew Kara, who was a regular visitor, dropping in to the apartment at least twice a day. And she loved J'onn, seemingly very comfortable in the big Martian's presence.

Addie was less comfortable with Winn and Mon-El, but they realized that that was probably because her second mother's killer had been a white man with brown hair. She was slowly becoming happier to be around them, but both Alex and Maggie knew it was best for her to take it at her own pace. In the last few months, the girl had been through more than anyone should have to suffer in a lifetime. And yet she was still sweet, and courageous, and loving.

So when they were startled awake by a blood-curdling scream on the sixth night, Alex and Maggie were unsurprised. They both scrambled out of bed and ran to Addie's bedside. Addie was pressed against the wall, covered in sweat, shaking visibly.

Maggie sat on the bed near her, but didn't touch her. "Hey, Addie," she said, her voice soft and loving. The girl was gasping in fear, staring blankly at the wall opposite. "Addie, it's just us. Just you me and Alex. You're safe. It's all over."

Slowly, Addie turned her head, and seemed to see Maggie for the first time. She blinked. She started to cry. Maggie reached out a hand tentatively. "Can I have a hug?" she asked.

Addie nodded. The she shook her head, and her crying intensified. "I wet myself," she stuttered, between sobs.

Maggie smiled. "I don't care about that," she gathered Addie in her arms. "C'mon, we'll just sit awhile." She carried her into the living room and settled on the couch, holding her close. "Shh," she whispered. "It's all over now. We're all okay. Everything's gonna be okay. That's it," she stroked her back.

Alex watched in awe as her lover calmed the child, not caring that she was getting covered in sweat, and pee, and tears. Maggie had this handled, she decided. She stripped the bed, noting with relief that the mattress protector had done its job and the mattress was unscathed. She threw all the sheets into the washer. She filled a basin with warm soapy water, collected a washcloth, some towels and fresh pajamas for Addie.

When she sat on the couch next to them, she was touched when Addie reached out for her, and grasped her pajama top. "Hey, Bug," she said softly. "We're gonna get you all clean and dry. Does that sound good?"

Addie nodded.

Quickly, Alex and Maggie worked together to wash and dry the child, and to redress her in warm pajamas. When that was done, Alex lifted her into her arms, relieved when Addie clung to her. She carried her into their room, while Maggie went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When Maggie returned from what must have been the world's quickest shower, dressed in a fresh singlet and boxers, she saw Addie snuggled into Alex's side in their bed. Her eyes were closing, and her panicked breathing had eased completely. Maggie smiled. She knew first hand how comforting it was to sleep in Alex's arms. She slid into bed beside them, Addie between them. She leaned over and kissed Alex softly. "G'night, Danvers," she said in a low voice.

"'Night, Sawyer."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm sorry I wet the bed," Addie was downcast at breakfast.

Alex looked up from the counter, where she had been pouring coffee. She sat down next to Addie, and put a hand on her back. "You don't ever have to be sorry for something like that. We've all done it. I'll bet I did it a _lot_ when I was your age. It's no big deal, Bug, it's just something that happens."

Addie nodded glumly.

"Addie, you had a nightmare. Lots of people get them. And you've seen some awful things. It's okay to be scared. You know you can always come in to me and Maggie if you're scared, right? Any time you want."

Maggie smiled her agreement to Alex's words. "Any time," she echoed.

"My mommies didn't like me to come in at night," Addie admitted. "In case they were doing special kissing."

Maggie almost spat out her coffee.

Alex laughed, and then put a hand over her mouth.

"You and Maggie do special kissing, right?" Addie was not being cheeky. She just wanted to know where she stood.

Alex smiled. "Yeah, Addie. We do. We're in love with each other, so we do that sometimes. But you need to know, if you ever need us, we would rather see you. At any time."

Maggie had almost recovered herself. "I tell you what, Addie," she said, trying to keep the smile off her face. "If our door is half open, then you can come in. Any time you need to. And if the door is shut, maybe you could knock on the door first? And we'll call out to let you know when you can come in."

Alex lifted Addie from her chair and hugged her tight to her. "Maggie's right. But you have to promise us that you will remember that nothing is more important to us than you are. Nothing. And we want to be there to help you. So if you get scared, or lonely, or if you just wake up and want a hug, we're here. You will never be doing a bad thing if you come to us. Can you remember that?" she swept the hair back from Addie's eyes.

Addie nodded, and tightened her grip on Alex. "Alex?" she asked after a while.

"Yes, Bug?"

"When you and Maggie move into the new house … can I … could I maybe come visit you some time?"

Alex was startled. She reached out for Maggie's hand, and moved to the couch, so all three of them sat together. "You won't need to come visit, Addie," Alex said, very firmly, as Maggie reached out and ran her hand down her back. "We want you to come with us. To live in the house with us."

Addie blinked. "But … I thought … you and Maggie wanted to live together."

"We do," Maggie said. "But not nearly as much as we want to live with you. We want you to be our daughter, if you would like that."

Addie looked astonished. "So will you be like my mommies?"

"We want to be, Bug," Alex said softly. "More than anything. And if you are happy living with us, then in a few months, we can sign some papers and you'll be ours for ever."

Addie started to weep again. She buried her face in Alex's front, feeling the warm, comforting presence. After a few minutes, she said in a very quiet voice, "does that mean you'll go away one day? Like my mommies?"

Alex rocked her lovingly. "No, baby. We're not going to go anywhere. What happened to your mommies was awful. But it's very rare. We're going to stay with you, and we're going to take care of you, and we're going to watch you growing up, and that's going to make us so happy. And maybe one day we'll have a baby brother or sister for you. But right now, all we need is you. Would you like to stay with us?"

Addie nodded vehemently.

"Well, in that case," Maggie smiled lovingly at them both. "I have an idea."

Alex groaned, causing Addie to giggle.

Maggie swatted her jokingly. "Why don't we borrow the keys to the house, and we can show Addie where her room is going to be. And then we can go to the mall, and we can choose paint, and wallpaper, and maybe a chair, and a bookshelf, so we can decorate the room just how Addie likes it?"

Alex smiled. "I think that's a great idea. What do you think, Bug?"

"I can really live with you? For ever and ever?"

"You can stay with us until you're 40 if you want," Alex teased. "Though you might rethink that as you get older."

"I won't." Addie was adamant. "I want to live with you, in your house, for ever and ever and ever."

" _Our_ house," Maggie reminded her. "It's your house too, remember?"

Addie's smile was so wide it almost split her face. In that moment, she looked just like Alex. Maggie knew it was going not going to be an easy road – for any of them. But it would be worth it.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Later that evening, Maggie patted her lap. "Lie down," she commanded Alex. "Let me see if I can help with that headache."

"How did you know I …?"

"I know you Danvers. You are _so_ easy to read," Maggie smiled.

"I am not," Alex argued, even as she lay with her head in Maggie's lap. "I am an elite agent. I can fool a lie-detector test. I can beat ..."

"Yeah, yeah, yadda, yadda," Maggie's magic fingers worked their way across her brow. "I know you can do all that. What you can't do, what you've never been able to do, is hide how you're feeling from anyone you love. Just ask Kara."

"She was great today, wasn't she?" Alex could feel the tension ebbing from her body. "The Bug just loves her. It was so great she could come to the mall with us."

"You never told me. Where that came from. Calling Addie June Bug," Maggie really wanted to know. She could tell Addie loved the nickname, from her reaction whenever Alex used it.

Alex smiled. "It was my grandfather. Maternal grandfather. He used to take care of me a lot when I was little. Mom and Dad were so busy, and sometimes, if I was sick, he would spend the day with me so Mom didn't have to come home from the lab. He always called me June Bug. It was our special name. Just for the two of us."

"What happened to him?"

"Lung cancer. I was twelve," even now, Alex felt tears pricking her eyes.

Maggie gently massaged her temples. "I'm so sorry," she said, quietly. "I'll bet he'd be real proud of you now."

"He'd love Addie," Alex said, her words slurring slightly. Maggie was relieved. That meant she was relaxing at last. She hoped her massage would stop Alex getting one of her migraines.

"Of course he would. She's like a mini you," Maggie smiled. "She's exactly how I imagine you were as a child."

Alex shook her head, which was the wrong thing to do as pain stabbed behind her eyes. "She's much braver than I ever was."

"C'mon," Maggie slid out from under her. "You need a proper massage." She started unbuttoning Alex's pajama top.

"Hey, detective," Alex tried to smile. "Shouldn't you be buying me dinner first?"

"Funny girl," Maggie said drily. "Strip and lie on your front."

Maggie massaged Alex's tense muscles for close to an hour. After only about 30 minutes, she could hear soft snoring, but she continued her ministrations until every knot was worked out, and Alex felt like jell-o beneath her fingers. She pulled the covers over her, and slid in next to her. In her sleep, Alex mumbled softly and curled into Maggie's front. Maggie loved that Alex was so clingy. The tough DEO agent who could take down a 9ft alien without breaking a sweat liked to cuddle at night. And Maggie couldn't be happier about it.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Do we _have_ to go?" Addie was fearful, and at the same time, her jaw stuck out a little in defiance. "I don't want to talk."

Maggie crouched at her level. "I know it sounds scary. But Jackie's really very nice. And it's for me and Alex too. We want to know the best way we can help you when you don't feel good about things. She won't do anything you don't want her to do."

Addie nodded. "She won't tell you I'm bad, will she?" she whispered.

Maggie hugged her. "Of course she won't. Because you aren't bad. You're the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to us, and we love you, Addie. We just want you to be as happy as you can, and we think Jackie can help guide us on a few things."

"But I have bad thoughts sometimes," Addie said, miserably.

Alex touched her cheek. "Everybody does, sweetheart. That's okay. Nobody is perfect."

"Hey," Maggie called teasingly.

Alex lifted Addie into her arms. "We have to pretend Maggie's perfect," she stage-whispered into her ear, making Addie giggle. "Or she gets grumpy. So, are we ready to do this?"

Addie nodded, taking a deep breath. Alex opened the door, and strode up to the reception desk at the counselor's office. "Hi," she said. "I'm Alex Danvers, this is my partner Margaret Sawyer, and this," she tightened her grip around Addie. "Is Addison. Our daughter."

Addie's face split into a wide grin when she heard that.

"Don't call me Margaret," Maggie's voice was low and threatening. Addie giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's gonna love this room," Maggie smiled, as she put down her paintbrush. Two of the room's four walls were now painted a light blue, while the other two were papered in wallpaper depicting cartoon monoplanes and biplanes from a byegone era. She and Alex had been intrigued to find that Addie _loved_ all things aviation, and Alex had seen her looking longingly at the wallpaper in the store. When Alex offered to buy it for her, she had refused, saying it was too expensive, and saying she would be happy with the blue paint. So Alex sneaked back one day and, today, she and Maggie had hung the paper, and painted the rest of the room.

Alex smiled back. She loved the sparkle in Maggie's eyes. Maggie was as excited about this room as she knew Addie would be. "I hope she's had a good day with Kara and J'onn," she mused. "I can't believe J'onn has never been to the zoo before."

"I don't know if I can wait until next week for her to see this," Maggie was impatient.

Alex pulled her to her, and kissed her – softly, but thoroughly. "It'll be worth the wait," she was slightly breathless.

Maggie drew back, an evil grin on her face. "So. The challenge. Are you up for this, Danvers?"

Alex laughed. They had bought two nightstands, for either side of Addie's bed. When Maggie boasted about how quickly she could assemble furniture, Alex challenged her to a race. "They're exactly the same," she argued. "It's a fair fight."

"Of course I'm up for it," Alex said, trying not to laugh. She took her pocketknife out, and slit the tape on both boxes. She glanced at her watch. "On three … one, two, three," she pressed a button.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It wasn't a fair test," Maggie grumbled, as Kara passed her a beer at the alien bar.

Alex spluttered.

"You have longer arms," Maggie glared at her lover. "And … I don't know. Your hands," she gave Alex a sultry look. "Your hands are more … how can I put this … more _talented_."

"No. No. I don't need to hear that," Kara put her hands over her ears.

"How is that going to help," Alex teased her. "Are you telling me that your super-hearing can't penetrate your hands?"

"Did you say, 'penetrate'?" Maggie was enjoying herself now.

"Stop it. Please. You have to stop it. Mon-El, get over here. Help me out."

Mon-El shook his head. "J'onn is teaching me pool. And I know better than to get between the Danvers sisters."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"She's asleep," Eliza whispered, as Alex and Maggie made their way back to the apartment.

"How is she?" Maggie wanted to know.

"Exhausted. Excited. A little nervous, too," Eliza sounded sad. "That poor child. So much change. Upheaval. She knows you want her to stay with you, but she still can't quite make herself believe it."

"I'm going to check on her," Alex headed toward the tiny office/bedroom in Maggie's apartment. She peered through the door, and could see two eyes, looking up at her sleepily. "You should be asleep," she whispered, moving over toward the bed.

"I'm sorry," Addie looked contrite.

"You don't have to be sorry, Bug," Alex's tone was gentle. "Sometimes we can't help when we fall asleep. We just want to make sure you don't get too tired. Would a hug help?" she sat on the edge of the bed, and opened her arms.

Addie moved willingly into them, hugging Alex fiercely. There was more to this hug than the usual affection. Addie was feeling insecure. She could just tell. She looked up to see Maggie enter. Maggie gave her a searching look. Alex could only use her eyes to convey her concern about the child, but Maggie picked up on it. Maggie always picked up on signals. Alex had never met anyone so instinctive, so caring, as Maggie.

Maggie sat next to Alex, and ran a hand through Addie's hair. "Your hair's getting long," she said softly. She could see Addie start to relax in Alex's arms.

Addie nodded. "I don't like it long," she sounded apologetic.

"How about we take you to get it cut tomorrow, then?" Maggie suggested.

"Is that okay?" Addie was uncertain. Maggie wished she could think of a way to reassure her.

"I need a cut too," Alex announced. "We can go together. You and me, Bug, we'll get our hair cut, and Maggie can be our driver," she teased.

Maggie grinned. "I have an idea," she said. "The salon is real near our new house. You know what we were doing today, Addie?"

Addie shook her head. "Kara said something about measuring," she wasn't sure what that meant.

"That wasn't completely true. We wanted to get a surprise ready for you. And you'll see it when we move into the house next week. But I'm thinking, maybe we could have a quick look at it, once you two have had your hair cut?"

Alex was smiling widely. She felt helpless too, and anything to make Addie feel safer and more secure was okay by her. She made a mental note to increase the regularity of the therapy visits too. Addie liked Jackie, her therapist. She hadn't yet progressed to seeing her alone, but most of the time, she chatted happily with her, sometimes migrating to Alex's or Maggie's lap if things got difficult.

"Okay," Alex teased. "But you're buying me one of those coffees from Benito's while we're out. Deal?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Danvers," Maggie grinned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie nodded solemnly. She liked her haircut. It made her look more like Alex, and she liked to look like Alex. She adored both Alex and Maggie equally, but she knew she would never be interested in growing her hair long. And lots of people assumed Alex was her mother – they had the same coloring, and even some of the same mannerisms.

"Okay, Bug," Alex lifted her into her arms. "There's still some stuff going on here," she stepped over the threshold of the new house. "So I'm going to carry you upstairs. Just in case there's a nail sticking out somewhere. It'll be all finished in a couple of days, right Charlie?" she called to the foreman of the team that was carrying out some alterations.

"Sure thing, chief," Charlie tipped his hat jovially.

"Are you ready?" Maggie couldn't remember when she had been so excited. "You did say you wanted pink walls, right Addie?" Maggie teased.

Addie looked horrified, until Maggie threw the door open. Alex lowered Addie to the floor, which was carpeted in thick, light blue carpet. The room looked like heaven to Addie. She couldn't take it all in. There was a soft bed, with a cloud-patterned quilt and pillows on it. On the bed was a large, stuffed, bi-plane. The two nightstands were complemented by an oak closet and bookshelf. And there was a small desk, with paper, pens and all types of stationery. On one of the plain walls, there was a photograph, taken by James, of Supergirl flying over the ocean. And, best of all, on the other wall, there was a framed photo of Maggie and Alex and Addie.

"We got you a few things for your closet, too," Maggie said, opening the doors, and showing lots of pairs of jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, warm jackets. Addie could see a pair of boots, just like Alex's, nestling in the corner.

She turned round. "Is it mine?" her voice was so quiet Maggie and Alex could hardly hear her.

Maggie crouched down next to her. "It's all yours, baby girl," she whispered. "We so want you to be happy with us. Do you like it?"

Addie nodded, completely overwhelmed. And then the dam broke. As soon as Maggie saw her face begin to crumple, she gathered her up, and she carried her to the bed. She and Alex sat with their daughter as she sobbed, every emotion pouring out of her, as her tiny body – still far too thin – struggled to cope. The heaving sobs continued for what felt like hours to Maggie and Alex.

After a while, Maggie and Alex lay down in the single bed, Addie snuggled between them, and just held her as she wept.

It was mid-afternoon by the time Addie calmed. She buried herself deep in Alex's front, feeling Maggie at her back. She didn't know what was happening to her. But, so far, Alex and Maggie had been there for her. Every time she felt bad, or sad, or angry, they took care of her. She still couldn't quite trust that this would continue, but she felt so tired. Her head hurt, her stomach roiled. But her new mommies were soft, and kind, and they were taking care of her again. Before she knew what was happening, she was sound asleep.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex lifted Addie, letting Maggie help as they zipped up her leather jacket around her and the child, so Addie was cocooned in the soft leather, her head nestled against Alex's neck. As Alex eased into the car, Maggie pulled the seat belt around them both. It wasn't the safest way to travel, and Maggie was an expert driver. And the girl needed a break. Alex could feel her breathing shudder again, and she knew she was fighting off a nightmare. She rubbed her hand up Addie's back. "It's okay, June Bug," she murmured. "It's okay Addie. I gotcha. _We_ gotcha. It'll all be okay."

They got her back to Maggie's apartment. "I want her in with us tonight," Alex said quietly. "Please?"

Maggie kissed her. "You don't ever have to ask me something like that, Danvers," she said, her eyes glinting with emotion. God, she had the kindest eyes Alex had ever seen.

Alex nodded, swallowing back her own tears.

"Of course you know what that means," Maggie tried to break the tension.

Alex looked up, confused.

"No special kissing for us tonight," she grinned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You haven't told her?" Kara was amazed.

"I didn't think about it," Alex shrugged.

"Told me what?" Addie was full of energy, and in a cheerful mood. She loved it when Kara came to see her. She had made Maggie laugh the first time she had met Supergirl, and greeted her with a casual "hi Kara," showing – just like Maggie had – that a pair of glasses did not make for an effective disguise. And Addie loved it when Kara was Supergirl. But she loved it even more when she was Kara. She was so sweet, and kind, and enthusiastic. Every time she came over, everyone was happy to see her. She was a ray of sunshine.

"That Alex is a pilot!" Kara exclaimed.

"You can fly planes?" Addie was agog, as she looked at her idol with even greater adoration than before.

"And helicopters. And alien spaceships. And Kryptonian pods," Kara laughed. "Did I miss anything?"

"Gliders, microlights … and I've been hangliding, but only a half-dozen times. So I wouldn't class myself as proficient," Alex said.

"Can you fly too?" Addie turned to Maggie.

Maggie gave a short, humorless laugh.

"Maggie doesn't like to fly," Alex smiled. "She gets sick when she flies."

"And I get _scared_ ," Maggie admitted.

Addie didn't believe her. "You never get scared, Maggie," she declared. "You and Alex are like the bravest people I know. And Kara," she added, tactfully.

Maggie hugged her. "You are sweet, kid," she said. She knelt by her. "But it's true," she whispered. "I get really scared when I have to get in an airplane."

"Do you get scared when Alex is flying?" Addie wanted to know.

"She won't take me up," Maggie said, with a small smile. "She says she loves me too much to make me scared."

Alex laughed.

"I don't think it's true, though," Maggie winked at Addie. "I think she's just frightened I'll puke all over the seats."

Alex nodded vigorously, making Addie laugh.

Kara looked at Alex. "They've still got those Cessna 301s at the DEO."

"I know. I've trained lots of pilots in them," Alex agreed.

"Maybe one day you could take Addie up in one? It's a real cool plane, Addie. And Alex is the best pilot."

Addie's eyes lit up. "Can we, Alex? Can we go one day?"

Alex smiled. "Okay, kiddo. I'll talk to J'onn, and work something out."

"Soon?" Addie pressed.

"Soon, I promise," Alex hugged Addie. She had never imagined that she would one day be negotiating with her daughter to take her up in a light aircraft. She realized that she was happier than she had ever been. She walked over to Maggie. "You okay?" she knew Maggie didn't even like to talk about flying.

Maggie nodded. "Kiss me," she tilted her chin up defiantly. So Alex did.


	5. Chapter 5

[Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them.]

Alex, Maggie and Addie had been in their new house three weeks. In the last week, Alex and Maggie had each been working half a week, so that one of them could stay home with Addie. They were planning to start her at pre-school when she turned five, but until then, for the next three-and-a-half months, they wanted to do all that they could to help her settle.

Alex sat back at the dinner table, and watched her family. Family. She had never let herself believe that she would have a family of her own. She loved her mother – albeit in a slightly distant fashion, as she still felt she would never live up to her impossible standards – and she adored her sister. But she had never believed she would be a mother one day herself. And that is what she was now. Or at least she was becoming one. And so was Maggie. Wonderful, kind, loving, sexy Maggie, whose dimples could light up a whole room. She watched Maggie laughing with Addie over something, and her heart filled with joy. She hadn't known such joy was possible.

Of course, it was not all plain sailing. At least twice a week, Addie would have terrible nightmares, and there were some days she was very quiet. But Alex and Maggie took advice from the therapist, and on those days, they didn't push her. They just loved her. And God, that was the easy part. Addie was a beautiful child – her soul was pure, and loving, and affectionate. After all she had been through, she was still a remarkable little person.

Alex loved it most when Addie felt free to laugh. She had a keen sense of humor, and when she was truly relaxed, she liked nothing more than to kid around with her new mothers – and Kara, her favorite aunt. Kara had been a godsend since the little girl had come into their lives, only a couple of months before. She couldn't have been more loving if she had known Addie since she was a baby. But, of course, Kara had an insight into how difficult it was to be adopted.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"If you really don't want to go in alone, you don't have to," Maggie held Addie's hand tight as they approached the therapist's office. "Jackie just thinks it might be good for you. So you can say anything you want, and not worry about how we're going to feel about it. But we can stay in with you if you want us to. We don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Or we could come in to start with, and then if you want us to, we'll leave you and Jackie together, and we'll sit out here. Let's just go in, huh, Bug?" Alex suggested. "See how you feel."

Addie nodded. She had been subdued for days, and Alex and Maggie were worried. She didn't want to talk about it with them, but she seemed a little more clingy than usual, often trailing one of them into the kitchen when before she had been happy to sit in the family room on her own for a couple of minutes. So Alex and Maggie made extra sure to offer her reassurance – more cuddles and smiles.

After a half hour, the therapist Jackie suggested to Addie that she might like to talk to her privately, and Addie had immediately reacted badly. She crawled into Alex's lap, and put her arms around her neck, clinging tightly. She refused to speak any more, so Alex just held her tight, and whispered gently to her.

Maggie and Alex were both surprised at her reaction. She had always liked Jackie – the therapist was kind, and gentle, and she had often made Addie laugh. But today, Addie was not budging.

Maggie reached out and stroked Addie's back gently. "I think we'll just head home, what do you think Addie?"

Addie looked up briefly from the sanctuary of Alex's front. She nodded tearfully.

Addie refused to move from Alex's lap all afternoon, until Alex really needed the bathroom. And then she moved to Maggie's lap. She seemed to need the physical reassurance above all else. Their attempts to get her to eat met with no success, and it was only with much pleading that they managed to get her to drink.

Finally, after many hours of holding the distraught child, Alex and Maggie were able to get her into bed. They both sat by her bedside until she fell asleep, her stuffed bear Henry tight in her arms.

"It's all progress," the therapist Jackie told Alex over the phone. "She's starting to face up to her feelings. I know it seems like a backward step, but she's beginning to show how much she needs you both – and that scares her."

Alex swallowed. "We just want to help her," her voice cracked.

"I know," Jackie reassured her. "And having you and Maggie in her life is the very best thing that could have happened to her. Just keep doing what you are doing. She will get through this, Alex. It won't be easy, for any of you."

"It'll be worth it," Alex replied.

Jackie smiled to herself. If only all parents loved as much as Alex and Maggie did, her life would be so much simpler. "It will. Call me. Any time. I mean it."

Alex thanked her, and hung up.

By 10pm, Maggie and Alex were both exhausted. They kept checking on Addie, but she – finally – seemed to be sleeping soundly.

Maggie looked over at Alex, seeing the worry lines in her beautiful face. "We'll get Kara to come over tomorrow," she said, her hand resting softly on Alex's arm. "She'll like that."

Alex smiled. Maggie was her rock. _Their_ rock, she realized. Addie needed Maggie every bit as much as she needed Alex. And there was nobody more steadfast, and loyal, and loving as Maggie. Or as sexy, she thought. She realized it had been over two weeks since they had made love. Life had been too busy, and they had been too preoccupied with Addie. And tonight wasn't the right timing, she knew. Neither of them would relax, with their minds on their daughter.

Of course, she wasn't their daughter yet. Not legally. They had had several visits from Children's Services so far. All had gone well, but they knew that a case worker could drop in on them at any time, with no warning. And while they knew they had to expect more meltdowns from Addie, they both hoped that they didn't get a visit during one of them.

"I can't wait until she's ours," Maggie said, her voice quiet. "Legally, I mean."

Alex nodded. "Maybe then she'll believe she really belongs here." She looked sad.

"I don't think you have any idea just how beautiful you are," Maggie touched her cheek. She pulled her in for a soft kiss. Tender. Loving. "Let's go to bed. I want to hold you." Neither of them had eaten, but neither wanted to. They were both too churned up by Addie's distress.

Despite her height advantage, Alex curled up in Maggie's arms. The small detective held her close. "This is the happiest I've ever been," Maggie whispered. "You and Addie. You're everything. And I can't wait for Addie to be truly happy too. I can't imagine anything being better than that."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

There was a crashing sound, and within seconds, both Maggie and Alex were out of bed, reaching for their guns before they remembered the lock box that they had had installed, to safeguard Addie. "You get them," Alex whispered, nodding toward the safe, as she inched out of the bedroom door. There was another crash, followed by an anguished cry.

She eased open Addie's door, and saw the small bookshelf on its side. Addie stood in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her face, and a look of pure anger on her face. She looked up and saw Alex. "I want my mommies!" Addie yelled, as loud as she could. "I want my mommies to come back!"

Alex looked behind her, and saw Maggie holding her gun. She shook her head slightly. Maggie realized what she meant, and she went back to replace the gun in the lock box. She was back in seconds.

Alex took a step toward Addie. "No!" the tiny girl screamed. "Not you. I hate you. I WANT MY MOMMIES!"

Alex lowered herself on to the edge of the bed. "I know, baby girl," she said softly. Maggie came to stand beside her. "You will always want them. And if they could be here, they would." She brushed away a tear from her own cheek. "But it's just us now."

"I hate you!" Addie yelled, beside herself with pain. She was so angry. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop herself saying hateful things. "You're not my mommies." She looked round for something to throw, her eye lighting on the glass of water. With all her strength, she hurled it against the wall. Then she saw the lamp in the corner of the room.

She took a step toward it, but Alex was faster. With all the broken glass in the room, she couldn't let her hurt herself. She lunged toward Addie, and lifted her off her feet. As she did so, she could feel a large shard of glass slicing deep into the ball of her own foot. She bit down on her cry of pain, so it only came out as a muted grunt.

Maggie, as ever, missed nothing. As Alex grappled with the struggling child, who was yelling and trying to get free, she guided Alex back to the bed. She grabbed a towel from the back of the chair, and wrapped it around Alex's foot, to stem the bleeding.

"Let me go! I hate you. I hate you," Addie yelled. "I hate it here." Her struggles were getting weaker, and the tears poured unchecked down her face. "I hate you," she grabbed Alex's shirt. "I don't want to be here," she sobbed, as she buried her face in Alex's front.

Alex's arms held her tight, as she clung to her. Addie's sobs turned to hiccups, as she tightened her grip on Alex. She put one small arm around her neck. Alex could feel her tears soak her shirt. "I hate you," Addie whispered, clinging to her as though her life depended on it.

"It's okay, Addie. It's okay, baby girl. You just let it out," Alex ran her hand up and down Addie's back. "We're not going anywhere. We're going to take care of you. You're home now, Bug. This is your home. And we love you so very much." She looked up as Maggie came back into the room, carrying the first aid kit. Very carefully, Maggie replaced the towel on her foot with a tight bandage. The cut was deep, and bleeding freely. Maggie strapped it tight, and then guided Alex's leg onto a pillow, to raise it up slightly.

Alex barely noticed the sting, but she knew it would hurt later, when the adrenaline wore off. "That's going to need stitches," Maggie kept her voice low. Carefully, she cleared up all the glass from the floor, and took the bloodied towel into the kitchen to soak.

"I'll do it later," Alex said quietly, as she rocked Addie.

"You'll do it soon," Magge insisted gently. "It's deep, Alex."

Alex nodded. Addie was finally calming.

Maggie grabbed a warm washcloth, and some fresh pajamas for Addie, and came and sat next to them. Gently, but quickly, she wiped Addie's face, and peeled off her pajama top, replacing it with a fresh, dry one. Alex lifted her and they managed to swap her pajama pants too. Maggie pulled Addie into her own arms, relieved as the child burrowed into her.

Alex hopped to their bedroom, and took out the suture kit. This was not the first time she had had to give herself stitches. She peeled back the bandage, and grimaced. Maggie had been right to insist she dealt with it sooner rather than later. The cut was deep, and jagged, which made it all the harder to deal with. Within 15 minutes, she had managed to clean it up and put in seven stitches. She swapped her pajama top for a dry one, the first one soaked with their daughter's tears. Walking on the side of her foot, she made it back to Addie's room. "How are we doing?" she sat next to them, and ran her hand through Addie's hair.

"We're doing great," Maggie was rocking Addie very gently. "It's all okay now, huh, baby?"

Addie looked pale and blotchy. She held her arms out to Alex. Alex lifted her up, and the three of them headed for Alex and Maggie's bed. Within minutes, the exhausted child was asleep, still hiccupping occasionally.

"That was a bad one," Maggie whispered.

"She got through it," Alex replied. "Jackie said we should expect it. I hate seeing her so sad. I can't …," she was trying not to cry. "What she's been through. She's so tiny."

"We'll give her the _best_ life," Maggie swore. "From now on."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara swept Addie up into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I want to go to the park," she declared. "Is anyone going to come with me?"

Addie nodded. "Can I?" she asked Maggie.

Maggie smiled, her dimples coming out in full force. "Of course you can. Alex and I just have to do a thing, but we'll come along and join you real soon."

Alex quirked an eyebrow.

"We're getting you antibiotics, Danvers," Maggie whispered. "No arguments."

Alex shrugged. She knew Maggie was right. Her foot was looking a little red this morning, so Maggie insisted that she get some antibiotics from the DEO med bay. She would have to remember to keep some at home, just in case.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You okay, little one?" Kara looked down at Addie, who was a little subdued.

Addie shook her head. "I was real mean. Yesterday. To Alex. I told her I hated her," her bottom lip quivered.

Kara knelt at her level, and took both of her hands. "We all say things we don't mean sometimes. I told Alex the same thing once. It doesn't matter. She knew I didn't mean it, and she knows you didn't mean it."

Addie stared at her. " _You_ said that to Alex? Why?"

"Because I was sad. I missed everyone. I missed my whole world. My family. But," she smiled at Addie. "It all came good. I got a new family. And Alex was the most important part of that family. She still is. And then she got together with Maggie, and she became part of the family too. But then, best of all, _you_ came along to join us. And you have made us all so happy. Alex and Maggie just love every little bit of you. You make them so happy."

"I made them unhappy last night."

"No, baby. You didn't," Kara insisted. "They're sad that you were so sad, but you didn't make them unhappy. And look, here they are," she pointed across the park, where she could see Alex and Maggie approaching. Alex was trying not to limp.

Addie smiled. Her new parents. They were so pretty, and so kind, and so nice. She ran up to them. Alex lifted her into the air, and hugged her tight. "Wanna ride, Bug?" she asked.

Addie nodded, so Alex lifted her onto her shoulders. Addie felt ten feet tall.

"You make me feel even shorter," Maggie teased. "Who wants ice cream?"

"I do!" Kara was the first to reply.

"You always want ice cream," Alex said with a smile in her voice.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I think we should make cookies," Kara declared, once they got back in from the park.

"Yeah, 'cos we didn't get enough sugar with that ice cream," Alex teased her. But she knew it was a good idea. Addie was much more relaxed today, and she loved to take part in any activities.

"Two kinds!" Maggie declared. "Addie and I will make chocolate chip cookies, and you and Alex can make peanut butter cookies. We can have a competition. See who gets the best cookies out of the oven first!"

Of course, the afternoon descended into laughter, and Addie thought it was the funniest thing in the world when Maggie tipped half a cup of flour over Alex's head. Alex threw an egg at Maggie, and the situation would have deteriorated further if Kara hadn't stepped in and scolded them all.

Alex pretended to be chastened, but Addie could tell she was still laughing inside. Alex picked Addie up, to stop her slipping in the messy egg on the floor, just as the doorbell rang.

Alex carried Addie to the door with her, the child perched on her hip. Addie was trying to pick out bits of flour and some eggshell out of Alex's hair. Alex opened the door to see Kelly Wilson – the case worker from Children's Services at the door.

Kelly stood open-mouthed, and Alex was suddenly worried. Had they taken their game too far? And then Kelly started to laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

Alex gestured to her to come in. Kelly was still laughing as she came along the corridor, and spotted Maggie and Kara in the kitchen. "Well, I don't think I need to worry about whether there's enough fun in this household, anyway!" she said, with a grin.

"Do you want a cookie?" Addie offered. "Ours will be ready soon, won't they Maggie?"

Maggie looked at her watch. "Seven minutes," she smiled. "Let me make some tea."

They all sat round, with tea and cookies. Addie chatted happily with Kelly, and took her to show her her room. "She's so happy today," Maggie smiled to Kara.

"Today is a good day," Kara agreed.

After an hour or so, Kelly turned to Alex. "Everything seems great," she said. "Addie is very happy with you."

"Not all the time," Alex admitted. "She's still having nightmares."

"But you're taking her to the therapist still, right?"

"Twice a week. She really likes her. She had a bad day yesterday," Alex said. She didn't want to jeopardize anything, but she did feel she should be honest.

"And I'm sure she'll have many more. But we all think you are doing a fantastic job with her. So," she smiled, and pulled a large folder out of her bag. "We're hoping you and Maggie might want to fill these in."

Maggie looked at her.

"Adoption papers. Well, the formal application. If you still want to go ahead, we'll support your application. Wholeheartedly. It'll take a few months to go through, but I can't imagine there will be any problem. Shall I leave these with you to fill in?"

Maggie nodded, and held out her hands. She couldn't speak. This was really going to happen.

That night, Maggie and Alex made love for hours. They talked, they cried, and they came together in every way. Afterward, they lay together, tangled in each other's arms. Maggie reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Alex's ear. "You still owe her a flying lesson," she smiled.

"You don't think she's too young to start learning?" Alex teased. There was no way Addie could even reach the pedals.

"She's not too young to start watching how it's done. And then she won't be scared of flying, like I am," Maggie was serious for a second. "And I know she'll be safer with you than anyone."

Alex smiled. She kissed Maggie softly. "Maybe you wanna come along for the ride?"

"Maybe," Maggie smiled back. "Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie eyed Addie as she played with Kara in the park, and smiled. In just the last few weeks, Addie had become so much happier, more confident, and more adventurous. In a little over two months, she would be starting pre-school, and Maggie and Alex were anxious about that. But they knew she needed to spend time with kids of her own age, and they really liked the school which, Maggie remembered with a smile, Alex had investigated with almost forensic care.

Maggie looked at her watch. Alex was supposed to be with them by now, but she had complicated algorithms to run at the DEO, so they must have taken longer than she anticipated. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, baby," Alex said quietly, kissing Maggie softly on the lips.

Maggie's smile was wide. "Hey, Danvers," her dimples seemed even deeper than usual. She saw worry lines under Alex's eyes. "Problem?" she asked.

Alex shook her head. Then she grimaced, and nodded. "I have to go back. It shouldn't take more than a couple more hours. But I wanted to spend some time with you three first. How's she doing?"

"She's having the time of her life," Maggie stood up from the bench, taking Alex's hand. "She and Kara are like two naughty kids together."

As they approached the swings, Addie let out a loud squeal. "Alex!" she brought the swing to a stop, almost too fast as she nearly fell over as she got off and sprinted toward Alex. Alex caught her and lifted her up effortlessly, holding her in a tight hug. "We missed you, didn't we Kara? And Maggie said we couldn't have ice cream until you got here. Does that mean we can have ice cream now? Kara says she's real hungry."

"Kara's always hungry," Alex said drily. She kissed her sister on her cheek.

Kara grinned. "Hey, it's healthy to like your food," she said.

"Less healthy if it's just ice cream and pizza," Alex countered with a smile.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

At 11.45pm, Maggie let herself into Alex's lab at the DEO. She could see the tiredness in her lover's face. "Nearly done?" she asked softly.

Alex blinked, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She nodded. "I'm so sorry," her voice was rough. "It's just..."

"It's important. I get that," Maggie cupped her chin, forcing Alex to look her in the eye. "But so are you. And you haven't been home for more than six hours a day in almost a week."

Alex nodded, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. To both of you."

"That's not what I meant," Maggie kept all recriminations from her voice. She knew Alex didn't want to be there, any more than she wanted her to be there. "I'm worried about you, baby. Even when you get home, you barely sleep. I know you need to get this done. But it'll never happen if you make yourself sick."

Alex nodded again. "I'm fine," she protested, but Maggie put her finger over her lips.

"J'onn called me," Maggie admitted. "He has asked me to take you out of here for 72 hours. He said he doesn't want to make it official, but he will if he has to. It wasn't me," Maggie held her hands up in surrender. "I didn't ask him to say that. But I'm so happy he did. C'mon," she held out her hand.

Alex sighed. "Let me just shut this down," she turned to her keyboard. She knew Maggie and J'onn were right. She just hated that her work was never done, and even when it was, new threats emerged daily.

Maggie opened her hand, to show her a small bottle of pills. "From Dr Hamilton," she said. She hoped Alex wouldn't go off on her. If she could just take a sleeping pill tonight, that would help her settle back into a routine.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Maggie, is Alex still sleeping?" Addie asked in a stage whisper.

Maggie smiled at her. Addie was so sweet. She knew that Alex was exhausted, and she had kept her usual chatter to a low pitch that morning, being extra careful not to bang around noisily.

"She is, Addie. She's real tired. Alex has so much work to do. But she's taking a couple of days off now. So why don't we go play in the yard for a while, and when Alex wakes up, she can come join us?"

Addie nodded vehemently in agreement. "Alex needs to sleep," she pronounced wisely.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It was nearly 10am by the time Alex awoke, and she swore she could have slept longer, if only her bladder hadn't been screaming for attention. After visiting the bathroom, she looked out of their bedroom window, and her heart melted at the sight of Maggie throwing a ball to Addie. Addie had developed a fascination for softball, and was already surprisingly good at it.

Alex shrugged on a hoodie, slipping her phone into the pocket, and went in search of coffee. Five minutes later, Maggie looked up to see Alex leaning on the doorframe, sipping coffee and smiling.

"Hey, Danvers, come join us," Maggie teased.

"Not in my pajamas," Alex smiled. She stepped forward and kissed Maggie tenderly. "Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself. How do you feel?"

"I feel great," Alex said. "Thank you. I needed that."

Maggie nodded. "Thank J'onn. It was his idea."

At that moment, Alex's phone started to trill. "I'll thank him now," Alex waved the phone at Maggie. "He's calling."

"If he wants you in work, you tell him no," Maggie's tone was threatening.

Alex smiled as she waved her off, heading back to the kitchen to get more coffee, her phone in hand.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex returned to the yard. Addie came running up to her. "Are you going to go to work?" the child asked.

Alex sat on the step, and hauled her into her lap, loving the feel of the small, compact body as she hugged her. Addie was still too thin, but she had started to fill out and would soon be at a healthy weight. "No, Bug. I'm gonna be with you and Mags until Monday. But that was Uncle J'onn, and he has good news for me," she was smiling as she caught Maggie's hand. "I'm going to get an assistant! So I won't be super-busy all the time, and we'll have more time to spend with you."

Maggie's dimples were out in full force now. "When does he start?"

" _She_ starts on Monday," Alex said. "I've met her once before, when I was running that training course last year. She impressed me then, so I'm glad J'onn has chosen her. She's super-smart, hard-working, and pretty badass too."

Addie giggled at the word, and Alex blushed. "Sorry. I mean she is … kickass." She laughed when she realized that was no better.

"She'd better not be hot, too," Maggie's eyes darkened, making Alex laugh.

"Don't worry, baby. She's a tall blonde. I prefer darker and …," she tried to think of a tactful word for short. "Less statuesque," she offered, earning herself an eyeroll from Maggie.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Sergeant Kate Collins, I'd like you to meet my partner, Detective Maggie Sawyer," Alex introduced. "Maggie, Kate's gonna help me here from now on."

Maggie stuck out her hand, impressed with the firm but not aggressive handshake she received. Kate Collins was indeed tall, maybe six foot, and she had short, blonde hair. She had a military bearing and, Maggie was pleased to note, she really wasn't Alex's type. She must be some girl's type though, she guessed. And if she wasn't gay, Maggie would eat her own leather jacket. "Pleased to meet you, Sergeant," Maggie smiled.

"Kate, please," Kate returned the smile. "I've heard all about you, and your daughter, from Alex." She looked over at the photo on Alex's desk. "She looks real cute."

"She wants to meet you," Maggie said.

"She'll need to check I'm good enough to work with her moms, I'm sure," Kate's grin was cocky but endearing. "I can't wait to meet her."

"She's in with J'onn right now," Alex said. "I'll go find her."

Alex knocked on J'onn's door, and could see him working at his desk, no sign of Addie. "Hey, J'onn," she called to his back. "You got any idea where The Bug has got to?" Addie was so popular at the DEO, she could be with almost anybody, as she was always welcomed.

J'onn turned around on his swivel chair, and Alex saw Addie in his lap. "We've been looking at aircraft schematics, Agent Danvers," he said, with a grin. "Your daughter has expressed an interest in flying."

"I've promised her I'll take her up in one of the Cessnas one day, if that's okay with you," Alex replied.

J'onn nodded gravely. "I think that can be arranged. But you, Addison, you need to do some work first."

Addie looked at him attentively. Alex loved that Addie adored J'onn. He could tell her the moon was made of blue cheese, and she would believe it. Addie felt very comfortable with J'onn, and had a confidence she lacked with some white men, which Alex knew was because her mother's abuser had been a white man. "I can do work, Unca J'onn," she said.

"I'm going to ask your moms to bring you in a few times, and we can talk all about how an airplane works. Then, when you have learned all the names of the important parts that make it work and move, then Alex can take you up for a trip in the plane. How does that sound?"

Addie flung her arms around his neck. "It sounds great, Unca J'onn. I already know what the rudder is and what it does."

"Then you're on the right path," Alex said with a smile. "J'onn, can I take Addie for a while? I'd like to introduce her to Kate."

Addie looked up at Kate her army uniform, and was completely overawed. She had never seen such a tall woman, and she didn't know whether to be impressed or a little scared.

Kate knelt at Addie's height, and held out her hand with a smile. "I've heard all about you from Alex," she said. "I hope we can be good friends."

Addie shook her hand. She liked the look of this woman. She was friendly and kind, and she was going to help Alex. "Alex says you're going to help her," she said.

"I'm going to try," Kate said. "Alex is the smartest person I've ever met though, so I'm going to have to learn lots of stuff from her first. But I'll do my best to help her. I'm very excited that I'm going to be working here."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate had been working with Alex for almost three weeks. That morning, Addie had spent an hour with J'onn, and then Kate had taken the time to show her lots of the instruments in the lab, making very sure that everything she did was safe, and that Addie was well protected at all times. She made Addie wear protective glasses throughout, and Addie had been very respectful and full of awe as she looked down microscopes and spectrometers and other instruments.

Alex returned from a meeting to find Addie sitting comfortably in Kate's lap while the pair of them scrutinized a glass slide from the microscope, and she listened as she heard Kate explaining what they were looking for. Addie looked up. "Alex!" she cried. "Sergeant Kate has shown me how my cells are different from the Venonians cells, isn't that cool?"

Kate looked up and grinned. "I took a cheek swab from her, I hope that's okay?"

"It's perfect," Alex put a hand on the 25-year-old's shoulder. "It's fascinating, huh, Addie?"

Addie nodded. "Unca J'onn explained to me all about ailerons as well. He says I know all the important airplane names now," she looked up hopefully at Alex. She was desperate to go up in a plane, but was still reticent about making requests.

Alex grinned. "I guess that means we should book a date for our flight then, huh?" The smile on Addie's face was the best thing she had ever seen.

"Can Sergeant Kate come with us?"

"She can if she wants to, but I'm sure she has better things to do."

"I'd love to come," Kate said, with a smile. "I learned to fly in a Cessna, I haven't been in one for a while."

"You can fly too?" Addie's admiration tipped over into hero-worship.

"Not as well as your mom," Kate said. "And I still can't fly helicopters."

"Alex can teach you. Alex is real clever."

Alex grinned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie had both arms wrapped tightly around Alex. She still felt relieved whenever Alex slept, though she was getting much more sleep now. She was now getting home before 7pm most nights, on the days she was working. She and Maggie still tried to alternate days at the DEO, to make sure there was someone to take care of Addie, though Addie still came into the DEO regularly when they both had to be at work. But they would do their damnedest to make sure that one of them was available to drop her off and pick her up from pre-school when she started.

"You're staring at me," Alex mumbled, her head buried in Maggie's front.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed.

Alex rolled on to her back, and blinked blearily. "Whassa time?"

Maggie looked at her watch. "It's not 6am yet. You can sleep for another half hour."

Alex propped herself up on one elbow, and reached out to touch Maggie's hair. She loved Maggie's hair. It was unbelievably soft. And it always smelt so good. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such happiness. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, and reached up to kiss Maggie. Her hand traveled to Maggie's pajama top. "I don't want to sleep," she flicked the top button open.

Maggie grinned. "You got a better idea, Danvers?" She squeaked as Alex's hand snaked under her top and found its target.

"You gotta believe it," Alex said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Maggie, we all know what a badass you are. But is this such a good idea?" Alex was concerned.

Maggie's jaw was set firm. "It's a half hour flight. I _am_ coming with you and Addie tomorrow. I don't want her to think flying is anything to be scared of."

Alex held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, honey," she kept her tone light. "Just remember, you don't have to do this."

"It'll be fine," Maggie unclenched her fists, forcing herself to try to relax. "You're a good pilot, right, Danvers?"

"The best," Alex grinned.

"And so modest too," Maggie teased her. She would be alright. Alex would make sure of it. She knew her fears were irrational. Flying was the safest mode of transport. Driving to work in her car was more dangerous – to say nothing of the times she took her bike. She was a badass detective; a small plane shouldn't scare her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie tossed and turned all night, images of planes going up in flames, or nosediving into the ocean, plaguing her whenever she drifted off. More than once, Alex turned in her sleep and pulled Maggie to her.

At 5am, Maggie gave up on the idea of sleep, and headed downstairs. She hoped she hadn't disturbed Alex too much. She wanted Alex to be rested before she took the controls of the plane that would fly them all – including their precious daughter, and Alex's assistant Kate.

Maggie thoughts turned to Addie. Addison. Their daughter. The adoption wasn't yet finalized, but they had every reason to believe that everything would be legal within the next few weeks.

Addie had brought so much light to their lives. The little girl was a gift, pure and simple. She had her own demons, though her nightmares had lessened. Sometimes she went a whole ten days without a bad one. And she seemed to calm faster, when she, or Alex – or, more often, both – went to her when she cried out in the night.

Addie was, against all the odds, an optimist. She loved to try out any new activity, and entered into everything with the expectation that she would enjoy it. And, of course, then she did. She was constantly delighted by the world around her.

Maggie brewed herself some coffee, and slipped outside, to sit on the step in the yard and watch the day coming to life. She turned when she heard the door creak open, and saw Alex moving toward her, her own coffee in her hand. Alex settled on the step next to her, resting one hand lightly on her thigh.

"Hey, Danvers," Maggie smiled.

"You're up early," Alex tried to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Didn't want to miss this," Maggie gestured to the view. The weather was spring-like, and the yard looked beautiful in the early morning light. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Alex shook her head, but it was a lie. She had lain awake half the night, worrying about Maggie. And when the bed had dipped and Maggie had left, she lay still for a half hour before she couldn't stop herself from going in search of her. "Bed's kinda lonely without you," she smiled.

Maggie looked deep into her eyes. "I don't think you realize how beautiful you are," she said, softly.

"Back atcha, Sawyer," Alex kissed her very softly.

"What time do we leave?"

"About 10am."

"I'll be ready," Maggie said, firmly. "Addie's so excited. She's going to love it."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie heard the doorbell ring, and she scampered to answer the door.

"Wait!" Alex called. "Let me look first." They had taught Addie never to answer the door on her own.

Addie jumped up and down as Alex reached around her and checked the peephole. Alex opened the door, and Addie ran toward the visitor with excitement. "Sergeant Kate!" she yelled. "You're gonna come with us. We're going to go flying. This is the best day _ever_ ," she laughed as Kate picked her up and spun her around.

Alex's phone rang. "It's Kara," she gestured to the phone. "I've just got to..."

"Go," Kate smiled, as she walked into the house.

"Help yourself to coffee. I'll be back real soon."

Kate poured herself a mug of coffee, and went into the living room, where Maggie stood, looking out of the window. "Detective," she said, with a smile.

Maggie turned around sharply. "Hey," she breathed. "Sorry, didn't see you there. Good to see you, Sergeant Kate," she said with a small laugh.

"I have told Addie lots of times just to call me Kate," Kate laughed.

"She won't. You're her hero soldier. You're stuck with Sergeant Kate for ever, now. Until you get promoted, that is," Maggie teased.

Kate grinned. "I'm aiming for Sergeant Major," she said.

"Aiming high. That's good. You'll get there," Maggie said. She liked this new recruit. She had already had a stellar military career, but she had chosen to put all that to one side to work with Alex at the DEO. She believed deeply in the work at the DEO, and she was a loyal assistant to Alex. She was also super-smart. Not quite in the same league as Alex, Maggie mused, but then nobody was quite at Alex's intellectual level.

"Are you okay?" Kate noticed the pallor in Maggie's cheeks.

"I'm good," Maggie answered almost too quickly.

"Alex told me you're not a fan of flying," Kate said gently.

"Maggie's scared of planes," Addie had come back into the room. She raised her arms, her way of demanding that Maggie pick her up.

Maggie obliged. She nodded. "Flying is not my favorite thing," she admitted. "But I've never been up with Alex behind the controls. And we've got a spare pilot now, too," she smiled, knowing that Kate had flown a wide variety of aircraft.

Alex came back into the room. "Kara's not coming," she said. "She's … she needs some time. She and Mon-El have broken up. Again. I think that's it this time."

"What did he do this time?" Maggie's eyes hardened. She loved Kara like a sister, and hated that Mon-El had been the cause of so much heartache over the past two years. He was not a bad person, but he was incredibly immature, and he kept making Kara believe he would grow up, and then he'd do something dumb again.

"Nothing. Nothing in particular. She just … she says she wants more. Needs more. She wants somebody who'll put her first. He's just not that person." Alex tried to pull herself together. She wanted nothing more than to go to Kara, to hold her, to tell her that she would find the right person, and that it would be worth it. So worth it, she realized as she looked at Maggie. She had never once imagined that her life would be as perfect as it was now. She had the best girlfriend in the world, and a beautiful daughter.

"She'll be okay, Danvers," Maggie said softly, reaching out to touch her hand.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'll drive," Kate offered. "You wanna ride shotgun, Bug?" she asked Addie. Kate was the only other person apart from Alex that Addie would allow to call her Bug. Even Maggie wasn't allowed to do it.

Alex was relieved. She could tell how anxious Maggie was, and she thought it would help if they rode in the back seat together. Surreptitiously, she reached for her hand and folded it between her own. It was a little clammy, and Maggie's face was deliberately neutral.

As they drew up to the small airfield a few miles out of the city, Alex could feel Maggie's hand tightening in her own. She was pale. "You don't have to do this," Alex whispered.

Maggie ignored her, and got out of the car when it drew to a halt.

Kate released the buckles on the child seat, and lifted Addie out. The girl was overwhelmed with excitement. "You gotta hold my hand, or one of your moms' hands, at all times while you are here, okay?" Kate was very firm. "We have to make sure you are safe."

"Okay, Sergeant Kate," Addie promised, taking her hand.

Maggie had thought she would be able to cope. She really did. She had tried deep breathing, and a range of visualization techniques. As they stepped into the hangar, though, it was as if something was clenching at her heart. She took a deep breath, but that didn't work. She didn't seem to be able to get enough air into her lungs. She tried again, and again, but as she did so, the ground tilted alarmingly.

Alex watched Maggie anxiously. Her girlfriend had gone whiter than she had ever seen. Her breathing quickened, and when Maggie put out a hand to steady herself, Alex slipped one hand around her waist. She watched in alarm as Maggie turned green.

Maggie felt Alex's supporting arm. She knew she was going to be sick, and looked around desperately for a trash can or something similar. Before she realized what was happening, Alex was guiding her to a tiny bathroom, taking much of her weight. Her stomach started to heave as Alex wrenched the toilet lid up.

Alex held Maggie in her strong arms as she vomited violently into the toilet, her knuckles white as she gripped the sides of the bowl. Black spots danced in front of her eyes. She felt Alex's cool hand on her brow, taking the weight of her head. With her other hand, Alex rubbed slow circles on Maggie's back. She was saying something to her, but Maggie couldn't make it out. She heaved again, feeling helpless and embarrassed. She hated that Alex was having to take care of her, but she didn't think she could even stand up.

"It's okay, Mags," Alex whispered. "Get it all up. You'll feel so much better. And again, huh? That's it. I've got you. I've got you. You're fine, Maggie. It's over now. It's over. Your're okay," Alex held her as she slumped back into her arms. "All done. Just try to steady your breathing. Slowly, Maggie. That's it. You're doing so well. I'm here for you. There you go. All done, it's all done now," Alex was relieved as Maggie's shaking lessened and her breathing finally calmed a little.

Maggie curled into Alex, on the cold stone floor of the bathroom. She felt Alex's hand continue to gentle her back. "'m sorry," she gasped out.

Alex dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "You don't have to be sorry. You tried, Mags. You were so brave to try. We'll just go home now, okay?"

Maggie shook her head, and tried to sit up.

"No, baby, give it a minute," Alex could feel her shaking.

"We can't go home," Maggie said weakly. "Addie's so stoked about this whole thing. You've got to take her, Alex. She'll never forgive me if you don't take her up."

"She will. It's okay."

"No," Maggie was adamant, her strength returning. She gave a sheepish grin. "I'll find some coffee. I'll wait for you here. Please, Alex?" Maggie got carefully to her feet, allowing Alex to steady her.

Alex eyed her carefully. Maggie's color was returning, albeit more slowly than she would have liked. She reached out for Maggie's wrist. Her pulse was slowing, too. "Okay," she said, a little reluctantly. "I just need to make a call."

When they came out of the bathroom, Kate and Addie were standing just where they had left them.

"We should go home," Addie said. "Maggie's sick," she was desperately trying to hide her disappointment.

Alex knelt at her level. "It's okay, Bug. Maggie's fine now. She just got real anxious. Maggie just _really_ doesn't like planes. But she's okay now."

"But she got sick. I heard her," Addie said, a blossom of hope starting.

Maggie was embarrassed. "I did, Addie," she admitted. "But I'm not sick. I just had a bit of a panic there. Alex and Kate are still going to take you up. I'm going to get myself a coffee, and then I'll watch you up in the air. Right, Alex?"

"But who's going to take care of you, Maggie?" Addie persisted. She could see that Maggie was still shaky.

"That would be me," Kara appeared at Maggie's side, to everyone's astonishment. "Right, Maggie?" she grinned at her sister-in-law.

Maggie smiled. So that was who Alex had called. She was very touched. She knew Kara was having a bad day, but she had put her sadness about the break-up to one side to support her family.

Addie grinned. "So we can really go flying?" she bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement.

"We can," Alex agreed. "And Mark has towed the plane out to the runway for us. All we need to do now is a visual inspection, and check everything on the checklist. And you can tell me what all the parts are called, while we check that they're working fine. Okay, Bug?"

Addie's face was pure joy.

"Keep a hold of Kate's hand," Alex reminded her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara found two chairs in the hangar, and set them out on the tarmac, at a safe distance. She reached out for Maggie's hand, touching it briefly. "How are you feeling?"

"Foolish," Maggie said wryly. "But I'm okay. You didn't have to come."

"Alex was worried about you. And I'm always happy to spend time with you, you know that."

"How are _you_?" Maggie wanted to know. "I was sorry to hear about your break-up."

Kara shrugged. "It wasn't anything dramatic. He just … he's just not right for me. He's a good man."

"Just not _your_ man," Maggie added.

"Exactly!" Kara agreed. "It's all Alex's fault," she said, with a grin.

"How so?"

Kara looked straight at her. "She found you. I want a relationship like yours. And if I can't have that, I'd rather not be in a relationship at all."

Maggie smiled at her, her eyes crinkling with affection. "For what it's worth, Little Danvers," she said, "I think you've made the right decision."

She settled back in her seat, and watched as her girlfriend, and her assistant, took Addie all around the small, two-engine aircraft. Alex was gesticulating – talking with her hands, as she always did – clearly explaining everything to their daughter. When Alex helped her up onto the wing to get into the plane, Maggie felt her nerves start again.

Kara's super-hearing picked up on the rise in Maggie's heartbeat. She reached out and rested her hand on Maggie's arm. "You know I could be there in a heartbeat, if they needed rescuing, don't you?" she said, quietly.

Maggie nodded. "And that's the other reason Alex called you. So there was nothing I could be anxious about."

Kara grinned. "She loves you," she said, simply.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex and Kate showed Addie all around the two-engined aircraft, pointing out all the things that had to be checked before they embarked on the flight. Then Kate hopped up first, and took Addie's hand when Alex put her on the wing to climb in.

The look on Addie's face was one that Alex swore she would never forget. She was being very respectful, listening to both of them to make sure she did everything right. But she was unable to hide the excitement she felt. Her beaming smile told Alex that they had done the right thing. Alex looked over to where Maggie was sitting with Kara. She waved just before she climbed into the plane herself, and was relieved to see two cheery waves coming back at her.

Alex wasn't stupid, though. She knew Maggie was anxious, about all three of them. Having Kara sit with her was the best, though. Kara could always be relied upon to chatter cheerfully, even though she was having a bad day herself. Kara had seen how shaken Maggie was, and had put her own relationship anguish to one side to protect her sister-in-law.

Addie paid close attention as Alex strapped her into the front seat next to her. She couldn't believe she was going to get to sit right up front, but Kate had insisted she was happy to sit behind her. Once the straps were secure, Alex lifted up the headset. It was far too big for her. "This might slip a little Bug," Alex told her. "You just keep your eye on it and shove it back into place if you need to. We use this to communicate with each other, so you'll hear me through these," she tapped on the earpieces. She put on her own headset and spoke into it, smiling as Addie grinned. "You'll hear me talking to the traffic controllers too, so you can see what we have to do to make sure everyone is safe. Because that's the most important thing, that we're all safe."

Addie nodded.

Kate reached forward and squeezed Addie's shoulder.

Once Alex had finished her internal checklist, she started up the engines and taxied into position. She spoke to controller to get cleared for take-off. "Okay, Addison," she said. "We're going to take off very soon. We do that facing into the wind, because it's more stable for the aircraft that way. If the wind were behind us, if it gusted, it could maybe tip us to one side. So we go into it face on, and we're safe. That's why airports have runways facing different directions, so they can always be safe."

Addie nodded again. She didn't want to talk, as she knew Alex had to concentrate, and she didn't want to disturb her.

Maggie tried to remain nonchalant, but she tensed visibly when she saw the plane taxi into position. Kara kept up her desultory chat, but at the same time, she reached out and took Maggie's hand. She was so happy to have Maggie in Alex's life – in all their lives. Sure, she had been suspicious of her to start with – she had blamed her for Alex's unhappiness when she was coming out. But she knew, now, that Maggie was the best thing to happen to Alex in a very long time. Followed by Addie. Kara squeezed Maggie's fingers.

Maggie turned to Kara. "I never thanked you."

"Thanked me for what?"

"How great you were when Alex came out. I never thanked you for that," Maggie was sincere. Her own coming out had been horribly traumatic, and she had been so relieved that it had been so different for Kara.

"I wasn't cool toward you," Kara grimaced.

Maggie laughed. "Only because you thought I'd broken your sister's heart. I'm just glad it took me a while to realize you were Supergirl, or I'd have been even more frightened of your glare!"

"Well," Kara teased. "You mess with one Danvers, you mess with both."

"I am beginning to learn that. I'm serious, though. Alex is very lucky. You acted as though it's no big deal."

"But it _isn't_ a big deal. I was amazed when I found out that some people are so against it. On Krypton, nobody cares who you find love with. Just finding love is something to celebrate," Kara looked pained. "I hate that there's this crazy prejudice on Earth." She looked deep into Maggie's eyes. "Maggie," she hesitated. "You know that Alex had a … difficult period. Before she joined the DEO."

"Her party girl phase?" Maggie smiled. "Yeah. She told me all about that."

Kara nodded, relieved. It seemed Alex had been honest about everything with Maggie. "Well, I didn't see her for over a year. And I missed her. I missed her _so_ much.," she took a deep breath. "I especially missed her my first year at college. When I had my first real heartbreak. She wasn't around then. And I never told her about it, because I knew she'd feel bad she hadn't been there to support me."

"Or to beat up your boyfriend," Maggie teased.

"Girlfriend," Kara exhaled slowly, watching Maggie absorb the revelation. Kara smiled at the look on her face. "So, maybe now you know why Alex being gay isn't a problem for me."

"You should tell her," Maggie said, earnestly. "She should know this about you."

Kara nodded. "I know. I will. Soon."

"This is … so cool," Addie was awestruck. As the plane lifted into the air, she felt so free, so happy. She had expected she might be scared, but this was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced.

Alex turned to her and grinned. "Hard to beat, huh, Bug?"

Kate laughed from the back seat. "Sometimes I wish I'd joined the USAF rather than the Army," she joked.

Alex took them around the perimeter of the airfield a few times, to allow Addie to settle, and also to let Maggie see that she wasn't going to take any risks with their precious cargo. She spoke clearly, "Hey, Kara, are you tuning in to this?"

Kara waved maniacally from her seat on the airfield.

"So you can hear what we are saying?"

The wave came again.

"Tell Maggie we're having a wonderful time. And tell her I'm going to see if I can get clearance to go above the clouds, I'd really like Addie to see that."

A moment later, Kara waved again.

"She's okay with that?" Alex wanted to make sure.

Kara waved.

Alex smiled. "You are going to love what you see now, Addie," she said.

"It's the most magical sight in the world," Kate agreed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The plane landed, and Alex maneuvered it carefully toward the hangar. They disembarked, and she and Kate each took one of Addie's hands. Addie couldn't stop chattering with excitement. The three of them set off toward Maggie and Kara. When they were only 20 yards away, Alex released her hand. "It's okay, Bug, you go straight to Maggie now." The nearly five-year-old took off like a bullet and flung herself at Maggie.

Maggie laughed, and lifted her in the air.

"Maggie! Maggie! You should have seen us. We went right up into Heaven! The clouds are all big and fluffy, and the sky is so clear. Alex is so clever. She was driving the plane all by herself! It was amazing Maggie!"

Maggie hugged her tight. "So you had a good time," she smiled.

"It was … so cool," Addie scrambled to the ground and hugged Kara's legs tight. "Flying is amazing, Kara."

Kara bent down and hugged her. "It's the best, isn't it Addie?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex was grateful when Kate insisted on driving home afterward, and she and Maggie sat in the back seat, with Addie between them. Kara sat up front with Kate.

Alex studied Maggie's face, as she chatted with Addie, who had not shut up the whole time. Her heart filled with joy. To be able to make their daughter so happy was like a dream come true. The girl had suffered so much trauma in her short life, it felt like a privilege to be the ones turning it around for her.

And Maggie – well, Maggie was amazing. Alex knew the day had been an ordeal for her, but she was still giving her full attention to the child, faking enthusiasm for something that scared the hell out of her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I hope you know I think you're incredible," Alex said later, as they lay in bed. She touched Maggie's hair. She could never get enough of her hair. Even after over two years together, she was amazed by how soft it was.

"S'that right, Danvers?" Maggie teased. "Does that mean I can get more vegan ice cream?"

"I'm not trying that stuff again. Ever," Alex screwed up her face in disgust. "You want to get it, you go right ahead. Just don't expect me to participate in your fetishes."

"Fetishes? That gives me an idea," Maggie's smile was wide. But then it turned into a yawn.

Alex laughed. "Can't walk the walk, huh, Sawyer?" She then yawned too, and barked out a laugh. "Maybe you're right," she smiled. "But it's been a great day. Thanks to you."

"Thanks to me tossing my cookies?" Maggie quirked an eyebrow.

"Thanks to your unselfishness," Alex was serious again. "I have a theory. I think … I mean, you are kinda an alpha."

"An alpha?"

"Alpha female," Alex clarified. "You like to be … not necessarily in charge. But you like to know what's going on. All the time. You don't like to be surprised. You always want to know what makes things work."

"Hey, that coffee machine was _already_ broken," Maggie defended her tinkerings.

Alex let her eyebrow answer that one for her.

"You're the same," Maggie pointed out.

"I am. And I can see that that's maybe why you don't like flying. I mean, with driving, you not only have to know all about how to drive, you even like to be able to fix what's under the hood. Same on your bike."

"Where are you going with this?" Maggie was intrigued.

"I'm just thinking. Maybe if you knew more about it, flying wouldn't be such a … thing … for you."

"A thing?" Maggie laughed.

"A thing. Look, we have that simulator at the DEO. It runs all sorts of programs – it simulates fighter aircraft, jets, helicopters. And Winn's even writing a program so that agents can learn to fly Kara's alien pod, in case they ever need to. What if I took you up in the simulator? I could teach you all about it, and we wouldn't be more than 20 feet off the floor."

Maggie looked intrigued. "Couldn't hurt," she mused. "But we don't tell anyone," she insisted. "I don't want Addie hearing about it, and expecting I'll come along next time. I don't want her to know what a coward I am."

"You are the bravest woman I know," Alex said quietly. "And we won't tell anyone. Well, I'll have to get permission from J'onn but he's telepathic, so he'd know anyway. And he knows how to keep secrets."

Maggie smiled. "Okay, Danvers. You've got a deal. But if I make it through a flight without puking on the upholstery, you've gotta try the new vegan ice-cream I found last week. It's strawberry. You'll love it."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie's palms were sweaty.

"You don't have to do this," Alex said softly.

Maggie squared her shoulders. "Oh yes I do," she was firm. "What's the worst that's gonna happen? You'll crash the simulation, and I'll never go within 100 miles of an airport again."

"Exactly," Alex grinned.

"It looks just like the airfield," Maggie was amazed.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "I amended the program. I thought it would be easier if it looked familiar. How are you doing, babe?"

"I'm okay," Maggie surprised herself. "So what are you doing there?"

"If I pull the stick up, we go higher," Alex smiled as Maggie clutched the seat. The simulator at the DEO was world-class. She didn't like to imagine how much it had cost. "And to go lower...," she pushed it away. "And the rudder," she waggled from side to side. Maggie laughed as the plane rocked. "You wanna try it, babe?"

"Nooo," Maggie looked horrified.

"No, go on. Try it. I'm going to switch over, and I'll come stand by you. There," she got out of her seat, and stood by Maggie. She placed her hands over Maggie's, as she guided the aircraft. "Now you," she released her hands. "Pull up a little. Not so sharp. That's it. That's perfect. And a bit to the left now. See. You're doing it. You're flying, Mags. Hey, you've got a really nice touch. Light. See how you can feel the plane reacting to you. That's exactly what it's like when you're up there."

"It's pretty incredible," Maggie admitted, her eyes fixed firmly on the view ahead of her.

After a few minutes, Alex took back control. She brought the simulated plane back into land. She grinned at Maggie. "You flew," she said, unable to hide her joy.

Maggie smiled back. "I did. And you made a deal," her dimples were out in full force.

Alex sighed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"We don't want it to be too overwhelming for her," Alex cautioned. While Addie was with J'onn, she, Maggie and Kara were planning a party for Addie's birthday, which was coming up in ten days. "She still doesn't cope too well with emotion."

Alex remembered back to the night after the flight. Addie had had the best day she could remember, but she had awoken screaming and terrified at 3am. It had taken them nearly three hours to calm her, and they had both had to stay at home with her the next two days to take care of her. She had been exhausted, but too scared to sleep. And she threw up her breakfast and her lunch. Finally, Alex had administered a mild sedative. For 48 hours, Addie stayed in the arms of one or other of them, until she started to feel better.

But that was over a week ago, and Alex and Maggie did want to do something to mark her fifth birthday.

"How about a kids' party at home, jello, ice cream?" Kara suggested. "And we could do it at lunchtime, give her time to unwind before she goes to bed."

Maggie nodded. "That sounds good. Not too many people though."

"You, me, Kara, Mom, Kate and J'onn?" Alex suggested.

"Perfect," Kara grinned. "And I've got the best _gift_ for her."

Despite Alex's threats, Kara refused to reveal what her gift was. They all agreed not to go over the top with gifts. Addie was always so grateful for whatever they bought for her, they didn't want her to be overwhelmed. Maggie and Alex decided to buy her a bike and helmet. When Alex stepped into the mall, she wanted to buy everything for Addie, but she knew it was better for the child that she be sensible.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Happy birthday, baby girl," Alex kissed Addie on the top of her head. She crouched at her level. She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I hope you know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and Maggie."

Addie gave a shy smile. "I love you and Maggie so much. I'm real pleased you are my mommies."

Alex lifted her into her arms. "Shall we go wake your other mom?" she teased.

Addie looked horrified, and then she giggled, the sweetest sound that Alex had ever heard. "Will she be mad?"

"Not with you. In fact, I think she'd be mad if we didn't wake her. She wants to spend all of your birthday with you." Alex strode into the bedroom, and flung the curtains open.

Maggie groaned and rolled on to her side. She turned over, and shielded her eyes from the light. "Whassup?" she was barely awake.

"Got a special delivery for you, Sawyer," Alex laughed, as she carefully threw Addie on to the bed, to land right next to Maggie.

Maggie laughed. She grabbed Addie and pinned her to the bed, tickling her.

"No!" Addie shrieked in excitement. "No!"

"What, I can't tickle my special girl on her birthday?"

"No, Mommy, no!" Addie squealed.

Alex gasped, and Maggie immediately released Addie. "What did you just call me, baby?"

"I called you Mommy. You are my Mommy now, right?" Addie suddenly lost confidence. "Can I call you that?"

Maggie swept her into her arms, and hugged her with all her might. "Of course you can, Addie. I love that you want to call me Mommy. Being your Mommy is the best job in the whole wide world."

"Universe," Alex teased lightly, as she sat on the bed and stroked Addie's hair.

Addie looked at Alex. "Can I call you Mama?"

Alex blinked away tears. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She smiled. Maggie passed Addie over to her and she held her tight. She pulled Maggie into the hug. "Happy birthday, precious one," Alex whispered.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie loved her bike. She opened the gift from Eliza, and beamed. She loved books, and Eliza had bought her a whole stack of them.

"Me next!" Kara was so excited. Sometimes Alex wondered who was the child.

"More gifts?" Addie was nonplussed. She felt so spoilt. She opened the package from Kara, and unveiled a child-size, brown leather flying jacket. Her eyes were wide.

"It's for when you fly," Kara said. "Everyone needs a special jacket to fly."

"Or a cape," Kate said, earning a loud laugh from Kara.

"Can I put it on?" Addie was so excited.

"Of course you can," Maggie helped her into it.

"It comes with a guarantee," Kara said. "And the guarantee says that when you grow out of it, you just come to me and we'll go shopping to get you a new one."

"Right up until I'm growed?"

"Right up until then," Kara smiled as Addie launched herself at her and hugged her tight.

Kate then gave her a softball mitt and her own bat.

"That is _so_ cool," Kara said. "We love to play softball, don't we Addie? And now you've got a mitt that is the right size, and a small-person bat. We're going to have so much fun at the park."

"Can Kate come with us some time?" Addie wanted to know.

"I'm sure Kate is very busy on the weekends," Kara started to say, but was interrupted.

"I'd love to come," Kate said, smiling. "I don't do much on the weekends, apart from work out and tinker with my truck. That sounds like fun."

J'onn smiled at Addie. "I hear you really like to fly," he said, as he held out a small package. "But I also hear that the headset was too big for you. So I talked to my team at the DEO, and they made this for you."

Addie unwrapped the package, and saw a child-size headset. She squealed with excitement.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

After a few party games, they adjourned to the living room where they unwound with coffees and a juice for Addie. A Disney film played in the background.

Addie yawned, the excitement of the day starting to catch up with her. She crawled into Alex's lap. "You want a nap, Bug?" Alex stroked her back lovingly.

Addie shook her head as she nuzzled into Alex's neck. "No, Mama. I just want to sit for a while."

Alex held her quietly, smiling as she fell right to sleep.

"She called you Mama," Kara tried to blink away the tears glistening in her eyes.

"She named us this morning," Alex whispered. "Maggie's Mommy. I'm Mama."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara followed Alex into the kitchen, and started stacking plates in the dishwasher.

"You don't have to do that, Kara," Alex said. "You're not here to work."

Kara turned to look at her. "I talked to Maggie," she said, bluntly. "At the airfield. Did she tell you?"

"I know you talked to her. She told me how grateful she was, and that she felt much better with you to distract her from the flight."

"I told her something about me. She didn't tell you?"

Alex shook her head. "If you spoke to her in confidence, she'll never tell," she put a hand on Kara's arm. She was starting to worry; Kara looked so anxious.

Kara nodded. "There's something I want to tell you about my first year in college."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate looked at her phone screen, and her face briefly darkened, before she schooled it to a neutral expression. She stood up. "It's been a great day," she said. "Thank you so much for inviting me. And thank you for letting me come to your birthday party, Doodlebug," she hugged Addie.

"Are you coming to the park next Saturday?" Addie wanted to know.

"I wouldn't miss it," Kate smiled.

"I'll walk you out," Alex said. On the front step, she touched Kate's arm. "Everything okay?"

Kate nodded. "It's just my mom," she tried to keep her voice even.

"I didn't know you had family," Alex was sure that there was nobody in Kate's file, under 'Emergency Contact'.

"I don't," Kate was blunt. She gave a hollow laugh. "She's probably just run out of vodka. Look, it's fine. It's all fine. I'll see you at the DEO Monday?"

"I can't wait," Alex said drily. Kate started to walk off. "Kate?" Alex called.

Kate turned back. "We're here. If you ever need us," Alex smiled, and turned back to go into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well that was a blast," Kate had a wide smile on her face. She held Addie's hand firmly, as they all walked back from the park.

Two hours of softball with her favorite five-year-old, alongside three of the nicest women she had ever met – Alex, Maggie and the charmingly kooky Kara – had eased her soul and reminded her of all the good things that this life had to offer. Friendship, and real, genuine warmth from people that really cared.

She looked down at Addie's smiling face, and remembered back to her own childhood. She knew better than most that blood wasn't the most important thing. For her, it had been the love from the nuns at St Cuthbert's. Seven years there, from the age of 9 until she enlisted in the army at 16, where she found a new family. And now, it seemed, she was part of the DEO family. Somehow she seemed to gravitate to organizations that valued their members as people as well as as employees.

"You will stay for dinner, Kate?" Maggie asked.

"No, that's okay, thank you, I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding," Kara interrupted, taking Kate's other arm cheerfully. "Alex is cooking. And she's a great cook."

Kate raised an eyebrow. Somehow she hadn't attributed domestic skills to Agent Danvers.

Alex saw the look on her face, and laughed. "What?" she teased. "I cook, you know."

"You're full of surprises, boss," Kate said.

"C'mon, it makes sense," Kara was playful. "She has me as a sister. She needed to learn to cook."

Kate smiled. "Yes, I have noticed that you enjoy your food."

Kara grinned, and lowered her voice. "Flying around National City burns a ton of calories, you know. Please say you'll stay. Addie wants you to."

Addie nodded vehemently. "I want to show you my new drawing," Addie said.

"Well in that case, that would be lovely," Kate smiled. The thought of a home-cooked meal in the welcoming embrace of this family warmed her heart.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"That was a wonderful meal. I'm impressed, Agent Danvers," Kate kept her tone light. "I really must go now. But thank you all. It's been a great day." She knelt at Addie's level. She reached into her pocket and brought out a small parcel. "I got you some coloring pencils, for your first day at pre-school tomorrow."

Addie squealed with excitement when she saw her name engraved on each pencil. She flung her arms around Kate's neck and hugged her.

"You'll be great," Kate's tone was reassuring. "You're going to have such a good time, and you'll make lots and lots of friends."

Addie whispered into Kate's ear. "I'm kinda scared," she admitted.

Kate touched her face. "That's okay, Doodlebug. Everybody gets a bit scared when they start school. But I just know that, within an hour or two, you'll forget all about how scared you were, because you'll be having so much fun."

Addie nodded.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex and Maggie both took Addie to school the next day. They had decided that, for the first week, they would both be there to take her in, and to collect her. After that, at least one of them would be there. But they wanted to show a united front. Each of them took a hand as they approached the school gates.

"Miss Charlotte," Alex smiled as the young teacher greeted them.

"Hi," Charlotte smiled, looking kindly toward Addie. She crouched at her level. "You remember me, right, Addie?"

Addie nodded, smiling shyly. She had liked this lady.

Charlotte held out her hand to Addie. "Are you ready to come in and meet everybody?"

Addie nodded, solemnly, suddenly overwhelmed.

Alex and Maggie hugged her quickly. "We'll see you later, Bug," Alex tried to keep her voice even. She felt worse than when she sent soldiers out into the field.

"Okay, Mama. Bye, Mommy," Addie waved, as she resolutely made her way into the classroom.

Alex strode swiftly to the car, wanting to hide her tears. When Maggie caught up with her, she turned to her to apologize for being over-emotional, and then she saw the tears on Maggie's cheeks. She laughed.

"We're more upset than she is," Maggie smiled. "She'll be great, Danvers. And they have all our numbers if there's a problem. And Kara's number. And J'onn's."

"And Kate's," Alex admitted. "Just in case the rest of us are caught up in something."

Maggie laughed. "Give me the car keys," she teased. "You're a mess."

Alex handed them over ruefully.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate looked grave as Alex entered the lab. "J'onn needs to see you," she said, without preamble. "Both of you."

"Maggie's with Winn. I'll go get her."

"I'll go," Kate put a hand on her arm. "You go see J'onn."

Alex's heart turned to ice. She knew this could only be bad news.

She sprinted to J'onn's office. "What is it?" she demanded, as she threw the door open.

J'onn looked up. He gave a small smile. "Hey, Alex. Where's Detective Sawyer?"

"I'm here," Maggie entered the room, followed by Kate.

"He's back. Tenkmab," J'onn got straight to the point.

Alex thought she might be sick. The evil bastard that was trafficking children – who had almost destroyed Addie – was back. She had prayed that he had gone to another galaxy or, better still, died. "How?" her voice cracked.

"It seems he's been living on a spaceship. He's been … servicing his clientèle … from there. Girls as young as 11. But, according to my informant, he's back on Earth. To … _restock_ ," J'onn spat out the word.

Alex swayed, steadying herself by putting one palm flat on the table.

"Where?" Maggie's tone was icy.

"He's got a warehouse. Somewhere in National City. Supergirl's up there, she's using her x-ray vision to check out possible sites."

"We have to do more than that," Alex said. "It could take months doing it that way."

"That's why we've got all available personnel working on it. Detective Sawyer, I need you to talk to your contacts at the alien bar. Somebody knows somebody who knows somebody."

"Why not set up a sting?" Kate suggested quietly. "They don't know me at the bar. I could let it be known that I am … interested in young girls," bile rose just at that concept.

Maggie nodded. "It could work. Hergam is the man you want to talk to. Or let him overhear you."

"Who's Hergam?"

"Real bottom-feeder," Maggie explained. "Never does any of it himself, but he always knows about what's going on. He has contacts. That's why we never bust him for long. You wanna know what's happening on the fringes, he's your man."

"This could be dangerous," Alex warned.

"Take Vasquez," J'onn advised. "On Tuesday night. You often play pool there on a Tuesday, right?" he looked at Maggie and Alex.

Maggie smiled. "We always used to. Every Tuesday. But since Addie, we've only been a couple of times."

"Mom will babysit," Alex said. "She's coming in tonight for that conference."

"I'll go get Vasquez," Kate offered. "We can make plans."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

That night, Alex curled tight in Maggie's embrace. Addie was sleeping – peacefully, thank God – and they were snuggled in close together. Alex's life had been enhanced immeasurably by the addition of Addie to their family, but she hated that it had only been made possible by an evil alien who had destroyed her whole existence. She would not allow more youngsters to be hurt.

At least Addie hadn't yet been pimped out to any clients – it was her stepmother who had suffered that dreadful fate, before she was viciously beaten to death in front of Addie. But everything she loved had been taken away from her. And she still had those deep scars on her back, from when she had tried to protect her stepmother.

Alex's breathing quickened, as she tried to control her emotions.

"You can let it out, Alex," Maggie spoke softly.

Alex shook her head. "When it's all over," she said.

"Okay, babe," Maggie held her tight.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Trying to stay normal for Addie was the hardest thing. As soon as Eliza learned the bare outline of what was going down, she freed herself up for two weeks, so she could stay at the house, and take away the stress from Alex and Maggie. But they still managed to get home at a reasonable time each day, most of the time, and so far one or the other of them had picked her up from school.

The one bright point was that Addie was loving school. She had already made several friends, and she loved learning and playing. So she was full of energy and enthusiasm, and she brightened all their lives with her chatter and energy.

The sting had gone well – it was clear that Hergam had heard Kate and Vasquez's private conversation and, a week after their first visit, he approached them at the bar. He slid over a piece of paper with a number on it. "Beautiful girls," he said, his tone so slimy that Kate wanted to punch him. She pretended not to see him but, ten minutes later, she reached for Vasquez's hand and stood up to leave. Surreptitiously, she slid the paper into her pocket.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"We've got to be clever about this," J'onn said. "We can't go storming in. You're going to have to meet the contact, and set up a meet with Tenkmab," he said to Kate and Vasquez.

Kate nodded.

"You'll have back-up," Alex explained, as she pulled out the detailed plans. "Insist on meeting in a coffee shop, in daylight. He wants your money. Let him pick the spot, we don't want him to get suspicious."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mama, I did draw you a picture of an airplane," Addie pulled out the picture with a flourish. She pointed at the drawing. "That's you, driving it. And that's you, Mommy," she pointed to two chairs on the side of the airfield, "drinking coffee with Auntie Kara!"

"And where are you?" Maggie wanted to know, smiling as Addie climbed into her lap on the couch, pulling the drawing with her.

"I'm there, Mommy," she said earnestly. "Sitting next to Mama. In my special flying jacket that Auntie Kara gave me."

Maggie smiled. "That's such a good picture. Isn't it, Mama?"

Alex nodded. She had been quiet all evening, and Maggie knew that it was because of the operation the next day. "It's beautiful," she said, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"C'mon, Addie," Maggie got off the couch. "That one has to go on the fridge. Are you going to help me stick it on?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I hate this," Maggie's jaw worked furiously.

"I know," Alex's tone was gentle. "But you know it makes sense. One of us has to stay behind. We should avoid going on the same missions. If anything happened, we have to think of Addie."

Maggie nodded. "I _am_ going on the next one."

Alex kissed her on the forehead. "Deal," she said, quietly. "And I'll stay behind and get all anxious. I know it's going to be harder for you than it will be for us."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It all went to hell when they stormed the warehouse. But they were all highly trained and, apart from one broken wrist and one collapsed lung when a bullet struck on of their operatives' vests, no serious injuries were sustained by DEO personnel.

Importantly, Tenkmab and most of his cohorts were now under lock and key. As soon as all the perpetrators were packed off in armored vans en route to their cells at the DEO, Alex pulled out her phone and called Maggie. The phone was answered on the first ring. "It's done, Mags, and I'm fine. We're all fine. Went like clockwork." Alex heard Maggie's strangled gasp.

"Get back here, Danvers," Maggie tried to keep her voice even. "I need to check you over. Is Kate okay? And Vasquez?"

"We're all good. Nothing serious for anyone."

The warehouse had been grimy, and all any of them wanted to do was to shower. Alex went to see Maggie first, so was surprised to see a towel-clad Kate coming out of a shower stall when she let herself into the bathroom.

Kate smiled, and turned to grab her clothes from her locker.

Alex gasped when she saw a large dressing in the middle of an even larger bruise on Kate's shoulder.

"You got hurt!" she said, accusingly.

Kate started. "No," she remembered too late.

"Don't lie to me, Sergeant," Alex was furious. She needed her operatives to be honest with her. Every injury in the field needed to be documented, recorded.

Kate turned to Alex. "It's true," she said, softly. "That didn't happen today."

"Well when the hell did it happen?" Alex could see fresh blood seeping through the dressing, probably caused by the shower.

Kate colored. "Last night," she said slowly. "Look, it's not anything you need to worry about. They fixed it at the Emergency Room. And it won't happen again."

Alex could see the lines of tension on her face. Her voice softened. "Tell me. Please?" she asked quietly.

Kate nodded. "I will. Just let me dress first."

Alex nodded. "I'll shower quickly. Then we'll go to the Med Bay to talk. And I need to redress that wound."

"Not the Med Bay. I don't want everyone seeing."

Alex nodded again. She reached into her back pocket, and passed her a card key. "My quarters. Wait for me there. I'll be five minutes."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Take your shirt off," Alex commanded. "And sit on the couch."

Kate did as instructed.

Objectively, Alex couldn't but admire the physique of the woman in front of her. She was finely muscled – strong and lithe. She averted her gaze from the high, firm breasts encased in a black bra. She knew that Kate was single, and she was sad. She hoped she would meet the right woman soon, and be as happy as her and Maggie. She was a gentle, honorable, sweet and caring person.

Alex peeled back the soggy dressing, to see a neat row of twelve stitches. Efficiently, she cleaned up the wound, and applied a new dressing. She put a soft hand on Kate's shoulder. "All done," she kept her tone light. Kate pulled her shirt back on.

Alex reached into the drawer of the nightstand, and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. She took out two glasses, lifting them in invitation.

Kate smiled. She looked at her watch. 1947Hrs. "Why not?"

Alex poured them both a healthy slug. She sat next to Kate on the couch. "First," she clinked her glass against Kate's. "Well done. Your behaviour in the field was exemplary. We've taken out … the very worst," she tried not to let her fury show. "One day, when she's old enough to understand, we'll tell Addie what you did for her. For others like her."

Kate nodded. She took a sip, closing her eyes as the liquid burned satisfyingly in her gullet. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. About this," she shrugged her shoulder. "The truth is, I was … well, embarrassed more than anything."

"Is this something to do with your mother?"

Kate looked away, as she tried to control her emotions.

"I know you were at St. Cuthbert's," Alex said gently.

Kate nodded. "She was more interested in booze and men than she was in me."

"Did you lose contact?"

"Yeah. Until she saw me in the market, two years ago. I thought I could help her," Kate said, bitterly, letting out a hollow laugh. "And I wanted to … be part of a family, I suppose. I know how ridiculous that sounds."

"Not ridiculous at all," Alex put a hand on her arm. "We all need to belong. And it's hard when you feel you don't. Kara had so many problems when she first joined our family. But," she smiled fondly. "She knows now that she truly belongs. She's happy. And she's the best of all of us."

"Because you all love her," Kate sounded wistful. She liked Kara. She found it hard to reconcile what she knew of her history with the bright, sunny, sweet girl that she knew and admired.

Alex smiled. "Yeah."

"I just wanted that. Family of my own. I mean, the nuns were great. They truly were. And they had great counselors. They took care of me. But I … it was arrogance, I expect. I thought I could fix my mother."

"And last night?"

"Last night, she tried to fix me. With a broken bottle."

Alex could see the anguish in the proud young woman's eyes. "You know you're part of our family now, right? Addie thinks you're just wonderful."

Kate's face brightened. "She's such an amazing kid. If I ever have kids, I'd want them to be just like her."

Alex's face softened, as it always did when she thought of their daughter. She looked at her watch. "She'll be asleep by the time we get home. Please say you're going to come to game night tomorrow? She'd love it if you were there. So would Kara, you wouldn't _believe_ how seriously she takes game night."

Kate smiled. "I wouldn't miss it." She looked into Alex's eyes. "Thank you," she said, seriously.


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie watched resignedly as a tense Alex made her way to the interview room. There were still fourteen women and girls – mostly girls, Maggie remembered, sadly – to be interviewed about their experiences with Tenkmab, and Alex was insisting on being present for each interview. As she had explained it to Maggie, she wanted to know all that she could find out about all that had taken place. She felt it was necessary to learn the full horrors, so that they could support Addie.

"Knowledge is power," Alex had said.

Maggie had nodded. She knew Alex was right. But she also knew the toll that this would take on Alex. Having to sit through hours of hearing the same story, told from slightly different angles, again and again, would be horribly traumatic for anybody. But for somebody as empathetic at Alex, who loved Addie with all her heart, it would be akin to torture.

Alex turned and gave a small smile to Maggie as she reached the door of the interview room. She knew what this was doing to Maggie too. She placed a hand briefly over her heart, their shorthand for "I love you," and saw Maggie return the gesture.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate swung Addie in the air, smiling as the child giggled in delight. "Did'ja have a good day at school?" she asked the girl as she set her back down.

Addie nodded. "We talked about the most exciting thing we have ever done. Guess what I told them about?"

Kate pretended to ponder. "When you put peanut butter on your toast!" she teased.

"No!" Addie grinned.

"When your Mama asked you to pass her the salt?"

"No silly!" Addie was beside herself with excitement.

"Go on. You're going to have to tell me," Kate said.

"It was when Mama took us flying," Addie's smile was wide. "It was the best day _ever_!"

Kate smiled back at her. "That was a pretty great day, wasn't it?"

"Mama says we can go again soon, in the vacation. Will you come with us again?"

"I'd love to," Kate took her by the hand. "Now I happen to know that your Mama is tied up all afternoon here. But your Auntie Kara is in the training room, and she said she wants to have a hug before you go home with Mommy."

"Is Mama not coming home with us?" Addie looked disconcerted.

"She'll come home later," Kate promised, as she led her down the corridor. "When her meetings are all over."

Addie nodded. She knew Alex would get back to them as soon as she could.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie heard the key in the lock, and looked at her watch. 2248hrs. Alex had been at work since 0700hrs, and had been in the victim interviews since 1000hrs. She looked up and saw the drawn look on Alex's face. She went over and took her in her arms and just held tight.

Maggie could feel Alex starting to relax in her grip.

Eventually, Alex drew back. She gave a grateful smile to Maggie. "I missed the Bug, huh?"

Maggie nodded. "She drew you a picture. Said to tell you she loves you."

Alex swallowed. She had spent the day listening to young women, and girls, talking in detail about the horrors that they had experienced – all of which Addie had either shared or witnessed. So, although she had hated her day, she knew that it was worth it. She wanted to understand everything about Addie's history. She also wanted to be able to answer any questions Addie might have in the future. At the moment, she refused to talk about it, but that might change one day, and Alex wanted to do the most she could to help her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex slept fitfully, but she made sure she was up in time the next morning to spend an hour with Addie before they both took her to pre-school. Alex knew that the feeling of Addie's little arms about her neck as they hugged goodbye would be enough to keep her strong for the rest of the day. And by Friday, it should all be over, if the interviews ran to time, or nearly to time. As she got out of the car, Maggie pressed a paper bag into her hand. "Bagels," Maggie said. "I know you didn't eat breakfast."

Alex kissed her softly. The thought of food turned her stomach, but Maggie didn't need to know that.

Maggie was surprised to see Alex coming into her small office at 1300hrs. She had assumed she would be tied up all day. Alex looked like crap; her face was pale and drawn, and the haunted look in her eyes seemed even worse. But Alex was pretending everything was fine, so Maggie would go along with it. If Alex was going to crack, she sure as hell wouldn't want to do it at the DEO. "We're taking an hour out," Alex explained. "I thought maybe you'd like another go in the flight simulator?"

"You don't have to do that," Maggie demurred. "Why not just get some sandwiches, and we'll sit here, and you can relax."

"Already ate," Alex answered too quickly. "Anyway, I want to see what sort of progress you are making."

Maggie looked at her closely. Alex was deflecting, as she often did. Maybe this was what she wanted. Maybe it would do her good. "If you're sure," she tried to keep the doubt out of her mind. She also had to stop herself from stopping Alex as she helped herself to more coffee. Only three more days of this, and then it would be over. It would also be the weekend, and Alex could let her guard down.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

By Friday morning, Alex was a wreck. They could all see it, but nobody dared to say anything. Maggie kept looking at her watch all day, hating that she had to pick up Addie from pre-school without knowing when Alex would be home. She checked with J'onn, and this afternoon's interview was definitely the last.

When Alex made it home just before 1900hrs that night, Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. Alex had on a forced smile as she greeted Addie, who had run right to her and demanded a hug. Maggie watched in wonder when Alex insisted on doing all the nighttime routine herself, bathing Addie, reading her stories, putting her to bed.

When Alex came back downstairs after settling Addie, she saw Maggie placing plates of pasta on the table. Maggie was amazing. She knew she had been a bear to live with over the past few days, and Maggie had never criticized, never cajoled. Never asked her to talk when she didn't want to. Maggie was just there, loving her, holding her, being on her side. "This looks great," she tried to inject enthusiasm into her voice. That was another thing Maggie hadn't called her out on. She always lost her appetite when she was stressed, and Maggie hadn't made her feel bad. So she tried to eat as much as she could, and smiled at Maggie when she cleared away the half-full plate at the end.

"Na uh," Maggie swatted her away as she tried to help cleaning up. "Not today. Tomorrow, you can clean up if you want to. Tonight, you're going to let me take care of you, for once." Maggie kissed her softly. "You've put everyone else first this week. Tonight is about you."

Alex turned away, quickly blinking away her tears. Maggie pretended not to notice.

"You go warm up that couch for us," Maggie kept her voice light. Even though it was a warm night, she had lit the fire. She knew how much Alex liked fire, how she could get lost just staring at the flickering of the flames.

Ten minutes later, Maggie went over to join Alex, who had stretched out on the couch. She insinuated herself underneath her, so that Alex's head rested in her lap. She started to run her hand through her hair. Alex had such soft hair. "I'm here. If you want to talk," Maggie said, so quietly Alex wasn't sure she had spoken.

Alex nodded. "Not tonight," her voice cracked.

"Okay babe. Whatever you need," Maggie continued her rhythmic stroking.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie roused Alex after a couple of hours and led her to bed. Alex was docile, compliant, happy to let Maggie take charge. She had finally learned to allow herself to be vulnerable with Maggie, and Maggie knew what a compliment it was. She knew nobody else ever saw Alex like this. Alex had always felt the need to be strong, to be responsible. Even with Kara, she hated to show any weakness. But with Maggie, she felt safe. She had found it difficult to start with, to open up, to admit to any frailty. But when she realized she wasn't going to scare Maggie away, she felt more comfortable letting her see every side of her.

So Alex let Maggie tuck her into bed and, when Maggie slid in next to her, Alex turned and buried herself in Maggie's front. Alex knew she was home, and that she was safe. She could blot out all the terrible things that she had heard during the week. She knew she would have to process them one day soon, so that she would be able to answer all of Addie's questions in the future. But right now, she just needed her family, and nobody was more family to her than Maggie.

Alex was out cold for nearly two hours, the exhaustion finally catching up with her. But then she started to shift in her sleep. When the mumbling started, Maggie woke, and she tried to soothe Alex. But her girlfriend was still asleep, and she wasn't responding to her. Maggie took Alex's right hand and pressed it over her own heart, and Alex stilled. It was a trick Maggie had learned early in their relationship. But Maggie hadn't long fallen back to sleep when she was woken by a shout, and by Alex's thrashing form as she tried to escape the quilt, her agitation increasing as her leg caught in the fabric. "No!" Alex screamed, batting away Maggie's hands as she tried to help her. "Addie! Let her be. Just let me..." she startled awake as Maggie grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

Alex turned, fear in her eyes, and then she saw Maggie's face. And then the dam burst.

Maggie held Alex as she lost control. This was like nothing Maggie had ever encountered before. Huge, gasping sobs, wracking her entire body. Alex tried to talk, but she couldn't formulate words. Her breathing quickened, and she started to panic. Why could she not breathe? Why was there suddenly no air in the room? And then she felt her hand being pulled to Maggie's chest.

"Feel my heart," Maggie's voice was soft. "Just feel me. I'm here. With you. Can you feel me breathing? Try and breathe with me, babe. This will pass. I swear to you. You need to slow it down. Breathe in. Out," Maggie tried not to panic as Alex's shuddering breathing seemed to fill the room. She had never been this bad before. "It'll be over soon. Hey, Alex. You're safe. We're all safe. Addie's safe," she ran her hand up and down her sweat-soaked back. "It's all over now. That's it. In. Out. With me, babe. Stay with me. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."

Maggie didn't know what to do, but she instinctively knew that she was all Alex needed. She briefly considered calling Kara, who could be there in seconds, but as she felt Alex start to stabilize, she knew she wouldn't want Kara to be involved. Kara would probably want to take Alex to the hospital, or the DEO, and then it would go on her record. This was just a natural reaction to the trauma of the past week, and of the months worrying about Addie.

Alex's breathing finally slowed. She clung to Maggie like a drowning person would cling to a liferaft. Maggie knew the best thing she could do was to stay calm, and to maintain physical contact.

After what seemed like an age, Alex pulled back slightly. "M'sorry," she croaked.

Maggie smiled lovingly at her. She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, and frowned when she felt how damp it was. Alex was drenched, the sweat had soaked through her pajamas. Within minutes, Maggie had eased Alex out of her pajamas, wiped her down with a warm washcloth, and re-dressed her in her favorite boxers and a loose tee. Alex was barely aware of it even happening, but she did feel better to be warm and dry. Her head was pounding, something Maggie somehow knew without having to be told. "I'm gonna get you some Advil and a bottle of water. Be right back," Maggie guided her down to the mattress.

Maggie sprinted downstairs to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge. When she came back upstairs, she noticed a light under Addie's door. Addie. Of course. They had not been quiet, and Alex's cries of distress had reverberated throughout the whole house. Maggie opened the door, and saw and anxious-looking Addie sitting on the bed. "Hey, little one," Maggie said quietly. Her heart broke when she saw the tears in Addie's eyes.

"Is Mama okay?" Addie wanted to know.

Maggie sat on the bed, and pulled her into a hug. "Mama's okay now," she told her. "She had a bad dream. It was a real nasty one."

"Is she sick?"

"No, baby. She's not sick. She just got scared in her dream. She's feeling better now. But I know what would make it all better for her. You want to come give her a hug?"

Addie nodded, and pressed her face to Maggie's front. Maggie lifted her up, and carried her and the water bottle back to their bedroom.

"I got someone here to see you," Maggie said quietly.

Alex turned in the bed and sat up. Her eyes filled with tears. She held out her arms, and Maggie lowered the child into them. Alex rocked Addie in her arms, her own heart filling as she felt the warm little body press against her. "Baby girl," she whispered. "You're okay. You're okay." Her heart contracted when she felt the scarring on Addie's back through the child's thin pajamas. But it was over now. Addie was going to have a good life. They would make sure of it.

Maggie got Alex to take the Advil and to take a few gulps of the water. She helped them both lie down, and within minutes, Alex and Addie were asleep, still entangled in each other's arms. Maggie lay down next to them, and smiled as Alex snuggled against her in her sleep.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie smiled as she came back into the bedroom the next morning, bearing a tray with coffee – decaffeinated, though she wouldn't tell Alex that – orange juice for Addie and a plate of muffins. There was also an open enveloped next to the plate.

Alex stirred and opened one eye. "Hey, you," she said, softly.

Maggie leant down and kissed her softly. She reached over to the nightstand and passed Alex her glasses. "Something came in the mail," she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

Alex looked intrigued. She donned her glasses and reached out for the envelope. Her face split into a wide grin. "The adoption," she whispered.

Maggie nodded. "We've got a court date. They're going to approve it. She's gonna be ours," her voice cracked.

Alex rubbed her hand across Addie's shoulders. Addie mumbled, and turned into Alex's side.

"She's definitely your daughter," Maggie teased. It was a running joke. When she needed to, Alex could wake in an instant – she could be dressed and out of the house in under two minutes. But when she didn't need to, she did not like to be woken. Addie was the same.

"Hey, Bug," Alex whispered.

Addie blinked. "Mama?"

Alex hauled her into her lap. "Come look at this Bug," she knew Addie was good at reading, but she wasn't sure how good. "Do you know what this means?"

Addie looked at the piece of paper. She stared up at Alex, and then at Maggie.

Maggie joined them on the bed and drew them both into a big hug. "Next week, we're going to go to the court. And then we're going to sign some papers. And then, Addison Webb, you are going to be our daughter. Legally. And nobody can ever say otherwise."

"For ever?" Addie couldn't quite believe her ears.

"For ever and ever and ever," Maggie said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Maggie?" Kara sounded worried. "Is Alex okay? She's not answering her phone."

Maggie moved away from the bedroom, leaving Alex and Addie to eat their breakfast and to celebrate the news of the adoption. "Hey, Kara. Alex is fine. Don't worry. I put her phone on silent."

"What's wrong?" Kara demanded. Maggie would normally never interfere with Alex's phone.

"Nothing. Really. Don't worry. It's just been kind of a tough week for her, and she had a bit of a meltdown last night. But she got some sleep last night, and I'm going to try and persuade her to sleep some more today."

"I know the last week has been awful," Kara was empathetic. She knew all about the last week at the DEO, and she had tried not to fuss Alex. But it had been impossible not to see how tired and drawn she was. When she couldn't get hold of her that morning, she had started to worry. "Would it help if I took Addie out for a few hours? Give you two some time to yourselves."

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. "That would be perfect," she said, gratefully. "If Addie's here, Alex will want to spend the time with her, and she still needs to sleep. She's hardly slept, or eaten, for days. I just want her to decompress some."

"I'll call Kate," Kara suggested. "We can take Addie to the park. Maybe to a movie. We'll think of something."

Maggie smiled. She was pleased that Kara was so fond of Kate. The handsome soldier had already become an important part of their inner circle. Maggie also wondered whether Kara's interest in Kate was mere friendship, but she didn't say anything. Kara was easily spooked.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie guided Alex into the tub. "Scooch forward," she instructed, and slid in behind her girlfriend, pulling her back against her. She smiled as she felt Alex relax in the warm water. It was so rare that they had the time to really relax together, and she wanted to make the most of it. Kara had promised that they would keep Addie out until early evening. She ran the washcloth over Alex's skin, smiling as she heard her murmur in appreciation.

"You don't have to take care of me like this," Alex's voice was slightly slurred.

"Shh, Danvers, you're ruining the moment," Maggie teased, as she resumed her ministrations.

"'kay," Alex yawned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate took one of Addie's hands, and Kara the other. The five-year-old was excited to spend time with her favorite aunts.

"I think we should start out with some sticky buns," Kara declared. "Look, there's a coffee shop. You can have a hot chocolate, Addie, would you like that?"

Addie nodded enthusiastically. "Mama says I can have hot chocolate on the weekends. But not every day."

Kate grinned. "It's a good thing today is Saturday, huh, Bug?" she led them into the shop. Once they were settled at a table, Kate mouthed something to Kara, smiling as the shorter women nodded and smiled. "Hey, Addie," Kate said. "Did you know I have never been to the zoo in National City? Have you ever been to the zoo here?"

Addie shook her head.

"Do you think you'd like to go to the zoo?" Kate pursued.

Addie smiled, shyly. "Isn't it very 'spensive?"

"It's not bad," Kate replied. "And today's a special day. We need to celebrate. I hear you're all going to court soon."

Addie's smile filled the whole room. "Mama and Mommy are going to be my real mommies. And we'll get a judge to give us a piece of paper. And then I can live with them for ever and ever."

Kara had to blink away tears. She reached out and touched Addie's cheek. "Your mommies are real happy about that."

"Is Mama sick?" Addie was concerned. Her Mama had been so tired all week, and she had hardly seen her.

"No, honey. She's not sick. She's just had a real busy week."

"What was she _doing_?" Addie wanted to know.

Kate thought back to her experiences in the children's home, and she remembered that she had most hated it when the adults kept things from her. So she hoped she wasn't overstepping the mark, but she wanted to give Addie a proper answer. "Your Mama was talking to lots of people. And some of it made her sad. You remember that mean man who was so bad to you?"

Addie nodded, her face contorting at the memory. "Did he hurt Mama?"

Kate pulled her into her lap. "No, Bug. He didn't. And he's never going to hurt anyone ever again. He's going to be in jail for the rest of his life, where he can't hurt anybody. Your Mama has spent the last week talking to some of the people who were locked up by the bad man."

"Like I was," Addie's voice was small.

"Yes, baby," Kate stroked her hair, and held her as she burrowed into her front. "And some of that made your Mama sad. But she wanted to know all about what happened. She wanted to know what you went through. And if, one day, you want to talk about it..."

"I don't want to talk," Addie said.

"And you don't have to. But if you do at any time, if you have any questions, your Mama will be able to help you. Your Mommy took, because Mama has told her all about it too."

"Will I have to see him again?"

"No. Never," Kara said, firmly. Her blood boiled. She had always believed in the power of redemption, and never in revenge. It was a point of principle that she never killed anybody, and used the least amount of force in any situation. But, she had to admit to herself, right now she could happily tear Tenkmab limb from limb, and feed him to the lions. She shook herself. "You never have to see him. It's all over now. For all of you."

"And Mama's okay?"

"Mama's totally okay," Kara promised her. "And your Mommy is taking special care of her today, to make sure she sleeps. And tonight, we're all going to go out for pizza together, and we're going to celebrate your adoption."

"Can Sergeant Kate come too?" Addie looked up into Kate's face.

"You had better ask her if she's free tonight," Kara smiled.

Kate hugged Addie. "I'd love to come," she said.

Kara felt a warm glow.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I cannot believe you ate all of that pizza yourself," Alex teased, and lifted Addie on to her shoulders. "It's like you've turned into a pizza monster or something. Or did you see a pizza monster at the zoo? You did go to the pizza monster enclosure, right, Sergeant?" Alex winked at Kate.

"Damn, I knew there was something I forgot," Kate played along. God, she loved spending time with this family. The only family she had to compare them to was her mother, and the contrast could not have been more stark. She knew she would have to visit her mother tomorrow, and she knew, too, that her mother didn't really want to see her. She just wanted the 100 bucks that Kate gave her every week. "We were too busy at the dinosaur cage, weren't we, Bug?"

Addie giggled. "There aren't any dinosaurs at the zoo!"

"Sure there are. There are dinosaurs everywhere. You're not looking hard enough. I can't believe you didn't see the dinosaurs today. Well, that settles it, we'll just have to go back. So we need to see the dinosaurs, and the pizza monsters. What else?"

"The Cookie Monster!" Kara joined in.

"It sounds like you have a full day planned," Maggie laughed.

"You come too, Mommy?" Addie demanded.

"Of course I'm coming. Next time, we'll _all_ go to the zoo together," Maggie promised. Her heart was light. She had spent the day with Alex in her arms, and thankfully Alex had slept for most of it. Maggie didn't think she would ever tire of the feeling of holding Alex. Alex looked so much better now, less drawn, and the spark was coming back to her eyes. Maggie knew that it was too much to hope that she would never have another nightmare, but they would cope when that happened. They still had Addie's nightmares to deal with, though they had lessened in frequency, if not in intensity.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'll see you soon, Doodlebug," Kate hugged Addie goodbye. She and Kara decided to leave Alex and Maggie to deal with the nighttime routine, so by 8pm they left the apartment.

"I'll see you at the DEO on Monday," Kara was suddenly shy.

"Let me walk you home first," Kate insisted, her chivalrous nature taking over.

"You do know I can take care of myself, right?" Kara laughed.

Kate smiled, ruefully. "You may be Supergirl," she kept her voice quiet in case anyone heard them, "but I don't like to let a lady walk home on her own. It's only a few blocks."

"And you live in the opposite direction," Kara reminded her gently.

"It's not far," Kate was firm. She took a deep breath, and held out her hand, unsure whether Kara would take it.

Kara smiled, and immediately slipped her hand into Kate's. Her hand was warm and smooth, and Kara felt so safe with her. "This is nice," she said, shyly.

Kate smiled at her. She tucked their joined hands into her pocket.

Too soon, they were at Kara's building.

"You gonna walk me up, Sergeant?" Kara teased.

"Of course," Kate was serious. "I'm going to see you right to your door."

"Will you come in for coffee?"

Kate looked startled.

" _Only_ coffee. I swear," Kara was flustered. "I just … I mean, it's still early. And I really like just … talking to you."

Kate smiled. "If you're sure."

Kara handed Kate a steaming mug. "It's decaff," she said, apologetically. "Alex doesn't let me keep the real stuff here. She says I get too manic. She thinks I have too much energy anyway."

"I think you're perfect," Kate said, before she could stop herself. She smiled, shyly. "Don't ever change."

"So, Sergeant," Kara smiled, to hide her own embarrassment. "How is it working out for you? At the DEO?"

"I've never been so happy," Kate was honest. "I love the work. I mean, _really_ love it. And I love the people. And I get to work with Supergirl, who would ever complain about that?" she teased.

"So you like Supergirl?" Kara couldn't quite believe she was flirting with Kate. Kate with the chiselled cheekbones and unbelievably blue eyes.

Kate took her hand. "I do," she said quietly. "But not nearly as much as I like Kara Danvers," she dropped a kiss on her knuckles.

Kara blushed.

"I'm serious. I mean, as Supergirl, you are _amazing_. _Incredible_. You do the most amazing things. You save people, you're strong, you're fearless. I'm proud to know you."

"And as Kara Danvers?" Kara was almost afraid to ask.

Kate's eyes crinkled with affection. "Kara Danvers is a dork," she grinned, laughing as Kara swatted her. "But," she became serious again. "Kara Danvers is also just about the kindest person I have ever met. She's loving, and sweet, and compassionate. She has absolute integrity. And she loves her family with all her heart. It doesn't hurt that she's just about the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Kara Danvers also finds it kind of weird to be talked about in the third person," Kara teased. "But, for the record, she thinks a certain army sergeant is kinda cute, too."

Kate colored. "I should go," she said. "It's getting late."

Kara wanted nothing more than to talk to Kate all night, but she could see she was getting uncomfortable. Kate Collins was the type to take things slow. She was old-fashioned, and shy.

At the door, Kate took Kara's hand. "Are you free tomorrow night?" she asked. "I'd really love to take you to dinner."

Kara smiled. "You do know how much I can eat, right?" she laughed.

Kate smiled back. "It's one of my favorite things about you. You're not always messing about with a salad." She leant forward and kissed Kara chastely on the cheek. "I've had the _best_ day," she said, shyly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate cradled her wrist. She couldn't believe she hadn't expected something like this. That she hadn't stopped it. Stopped _her_. Her head pounded, and she breathed carefully, trying to quell the nausea. She tried to get her cellphone out, but it was in the wrong pocket. Eventually, she managed to shake her jacket enough and the phone dropped out on to the grass. She dialed a number, and lifted it to her ear.

The phone was answered immediately. "I'm so sorry," she tried to keep her voice even. "I can't make it tonight. Something came up," she swallowed bile as it rose in her throat.

"Where are you?" Kara's voice was sharp.

"I'm okay, I'm just ..."

"Where?" Kara interrupted. She knew something was badly wrong.

"I'm on the corner of Jackson and 8th," Kate knew there was no point in arguing.

Twenty seconds later, Kara was there. She was still dressed as Kara, and not as Supergirl, a relief to Kate who didn't want to draw any attention.

"I'm okay," Kate lied.

"No," Kara said softly. "You're not," she guided her to a concrete step. Kate was grey, her features were pinched, and Kara's x-ray vision told her Kate's wrist was broken. She also had a contusion above her eye and, most worryingly of all, a hairline skull fracture. There was no bleeding in the brain, for which Kara was very grateful, but she could see Kate was far, far from okay.

"I … she had a baseball bat. I was … oh God," Kate's words were slurred. She tried to pull away from Kara. "Sick," she bit out. "Gonna throw..."

Kara held her as her stomach emptied painfully onto the sidewalk. The pounding in her head was overwhelming, and as she retched, the pain grew. She could feel Kara's soft hands on her, and she leant into them. The next thing she knew, she was on a bed in a hospital room. She had no idea how she had gotten there. She later learned that Kara had flown here there, fortunately unnoticed by the citizens of National City.

Kara was still holding her hand, her face anxious. Alex stood next to Kara, her hand on Kara's arm. "She'll be okay," Alex was saying quietly to Kara.

Kate moaned. Kara turned to her, and stroked her face. "You're okay," she whispered. "Your scans are clear."

Kate realized that her wrist was in a cast. She still felt acutely nauseous.

"Grade 3 concussion, broken wrist, bruised ribs," Alex said softly. "They're going to keep you in for a few days."

Kate hated hospitals. She really hated them. But she didn't have the strength to argue. And she felt worse than she had ever felt before, so maybe this was the best place for her. "Sleep," she found it hard to formulate her words.

"Sleep," Alex's voice was compassionate. "They'll wake her every half hour, and then every hour, for the first 12 hours," she told Kara. "It's not going to be a restful night."

"I'm staying," Kara said, stubbornly.

"We're both staying," Alex amended, with a smile.

The night was traumatic for all of them. Kate could only take Tylenol, which was administered intravenously. She threw up every couple of hours, despite her stomach being empty. Kara was beside herself with anxiety, as she supported her through the bouts of dry heaving. The pain etched on Kate's features was awful to witness.

The following morning, Maggie appeared at the door, and Alex slipped into the corridor. "We arrested her mother."

"What in the hell happened?" Alex was fizzing with anger.

"According to the neighbors, Kate told her mother she would bring groceries over twice a week, rather than money. And her mother went crazy with the baseball hat."

"Why didn't she defend herself?"

"It's her mother," Maggie said. In that moment, Alex remembered some of the tales of horror Maggie had shared about her own childhood, especially her coming out. She still had a scar on her lower back from where her father had whipped her.

Alex nodded. "Addie?"

"With J'onn," Maggie said. "I'm picking her up in an hour. How are you, babe?"

"I'm good," Alex said. "Kara's falling for her," she said, softly.

Maggie nodded.

"She's a good person," Alex added.

"She is," Maggie agreed.

"Kate doesn't deserve this," Alex said.

"No," Maggie's tone was wistful. She took Alex's hand. "She's strong, Alex. And she's not alone. Not any more."

Alex nodded. "It could take weeks to get over a concussion like that."

"We'll take care of her. All of us."

"I love you, Sawyer," Alex's voice was soft.

"Yeah?" Maggie twinkled. She kissed Alex deeply. "Love you too, Danvers."


	12. Chapter 12

**[MANY thanks for all the kind reviews, I really appreciate them. And special thanks to Quinnovative for invaluable medical advice.]**

"C'mon, boss, you're a doctor, can't you pull some strings? Get me out of here?" Kate hated that she was still in the hospital. "It's been three days."

Alex was sympathetic, but firm. "They're not going to let you out until you've gone 24 hours without throwing up."

"I haven't thrown up for nearly two days!" Kate protested.

Alex put a hand or her arm. "Are you forgetting this morning?" she asked gently.

Kate shook her head, and regretted it as it exacerbated her headache. "I don't ... I mean ... are you sure that was this morning?"

Alex nodded.

"I can't seem to get my head straight today," Kate grumbled. "Nothing's making sense."

"I know. It's quite normal, Kate. But it looks like you're going to be here another day at least. I'm sorry."

Kate nodded, glumly. "I'm sorry, too," she said, her voice raspier than she would have liked. "I know it's not your fault. I just hate all this," she gestured to the IV line snaking out from her hand and the IV stand. "I hate that I can't even pee without taking all this with me. And I really want a shower."

"We could get you unhooked for a shower," Alex compromised. "How's the dizziness?"

Kate was about to say she was fine, but she realized she was just being dumb. "Maybe tomorrow would be better," she said, reluctantly.

"It _will_ pass," Alex reassured her. "It's just your brain got messed around a bit, and it's just fixing itself. Like a bruise does."

"Thanks," Kate's voice was quiet. "So, how's the Bug?" she changed the subject.

Alex's face was suffused with a warm glow. She could talk about her daughter for ever and a day. "She's great," she smiled. "She keeps asking when she can come see you. She's real worried about you, though we have told her you'll be fine real soon."

"Tell her I can't wait to see her," Kate said. "Maybe, if you come in again..." she hesitated. She didn't want to ask too much of her boss – and friend. She knew how busy Alex and Maggie were all the time.

"You want me to bring her in? Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

"She's a good girl. She won't be too loud," Kate said. "I'd really like to see her. I want to thank her for her picture," she gestured to a drawing of a plane that Addie had sent in for her.

"We'll bring her in after school tomorrow, then," Alex promised.

Kate noticed glumly that Alex hadn't added "if you're still here." She knew she had at least a few more days trapped in that room.

The door opened, to admit Kara, who was carrying a large watermelon and a bag of almonds, which she set on the table. She kissed Kate on the cheek, and drew her into a gentle hug.

Kate suddenly felt a whole lot better.

Kara hugged Alex. She smiled when she saw the quizzical look on Alex's face. "What?" she demanded.

"A watermelon? Really, Kara?" Alex was trying not to laugh.

"I looked it up. On the internet," Kara sounded hurt. "Things you should eat if you have a headache."

Alex's heart constricted. It was just the sort of thing that Maggie would do for her. "You two are so cute together. I'll see you tomorrow, Kate. We'll come in with Addie."

Kate waved as Alex let herself out of the room. "You didn't have to come again," she said to Kara. Kara had already visited twice that day, in the morning and in the middle of the day.

"I wanted to," Kara said shyly. "I wanted to see if you were feeling any better?"

"I'm f …," Kate shook herself. Kara was the most honest person she knew, and she made Kate want to be the same way. "No, I'm not fine yet. But I will be."

"How's the pain? And the dizziness?"

"About the same," Kate hated having to admit it. "But it's all okay," she saw the stricken look on Kara's face. "It's very common, after that sort of head injury. It could go on for weeks. Please don't worry. It's nothing sinister, I swear."

"I hate that you feel bad," Kara cupped her cheek very gently. Kate was still far too pale.

"I'll be fine," Kate reassured her.

"Lie down," Kara instructed her.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to spend time with you."

"And you can do that while you're lying down," Kara pushed her back gently. She ran her hand soothingly over Kate's brow. "I wish the nurses would stop turning this light on," she went to the wall and switched off the overhead light. Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "That's better, huh?"

"Yeah," Kate said, leaning unconsciously into Kara's touch. It was so strange. They had spent so much time together in the past few days – Kara taking care of her, holding her while she vomited, soothing her, whispering gently to her. But they were still at the very early stages of their relationship. They hadn't even kissed, not properly. But she felt so comfortable with Kara, she felt like they had known each other for years.

"I'm still holding you to that rain check," Kara's voice was low and gentle.

"Rain check?"

"You were supposed to be taking me to dinner. And I know I can eat a lot, but ending up in the hospital is an extreme way of getting out of the date," Kara teased.

Kate smiled. "We should plan it now. Well, I did plan it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I was going to take you to the alien bar, for a drink first. I know Earth alcohol is no fun for you, so I thought we could get Darla to mix you up a cocktail there."

"Trying to get me drunk, Sergeant?" Kara stroked her face.

"Of course," Kate smiled.

"And what was next?" Kara wanted to know.

"Next, we were going to go to La Quinzaine, that new French restaurant. It does amazing steaks, according to the guys."

"I like steak," Kara mused.

"I know. Alex told me," Kate was getting sleepy.

"That sounds like the perfect date to me," Kara smiled.

"Oh it wasn't going to end there."

"No?"

"No," Kate had a dreamy look in her eyes. "After that, if you were still happy with everything."

"I would have been happy," Kara interjected. " _Very_ happy. What were we going to do next?"

"I was going to take you dancing at The Lounge," Kate smiled, just imagining what it would be like to hold Kara in her arms on the dance floor.

"You dance?" Kara sounded surprised.

"I love to dance," Kate admitted. "And one day soon, I know I'm going to love dancing with you."

"And after? Would you have walked me to my door?" Kara smiled, mischievously.

"Always," Kate's tone was sincere.

"And would there have been a kiss? A _proper_ kiss?" Kara pressed, smiling at the thought of it.

Kate smiled, dreamily. "It if looked like it would be welcomed," she was suddenly shy.

"And if you weren't sure?"

"I would have kissed you on the cheek, and left."

Kara smiled. "You are such a gentleman," her tone was teasing.

"Never kiss a lady unless you are sure it's what she wants," Kate was very serious.

"But would it have been what _you_ wanted?"

Kate gave a small laugh. "I have wanted to kiss you since the first moment I met you, Kara Danvers," her voice was soft.

Kara leant down, and brushed her lips against Kate's. The kiss was chaste, but both of them knew that this was an important moment. "Was that okay?" Kara asked, suddenly hesitant.

Kate reached for her hand and tugged her down again. When Kara's lips met hers again, she welcomed them. She put one hand behind Kara's head, and pulled her in deeper. The kiss deepened, and before long, they were exploring each other's mouths, softly yet with a quiet desperation.

Kate had never imagined a kiss could be so perfect. She was lying in a hospital bed, her head pounded, so many of her thoughts were muddled. But she was clear about one thing. Kara was special, and she would remember this kiss for the rest of her life.

Kara eventually pulled back, forcing herself to remember that Kate was still in a fragile state. She ran one finger down Kate's cheek. "Kissing girls is always so much better," she smiled. "And that kiss... just... wow."

Kate tried to sit up, but felt dizzy again, and let Kara guide her back down to the pillows. "I owe you dinner and dancing, now," she said softly. "And when this damned skull of mine starts to behave, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"You need to rest," Kara said. "I talked to the doctors, and they said the more you rest, the quicker you'll be back to normal."

"You're leaving?" Kate sounded bereft.

"Not until you are asleep," Kara ran her hand through Kate's hair. "Don't fight it, Kate. I know you haven't been sleeping well. See if you can relax now. Close those beautiful blue eyes. That's it. I'll stay with you until you're asleep. And then I'll be back in the morning, to make sure you're still being nice to the nurses. Relax."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The next evening, Alex knocked on the door of the hospital room, and let herself in. "You up to some visitors?" she asked Kate, who was lying on the bed, gazing out of the window.

"God yes, I'm bored out of my mind here. You did bring Addie?" she looked around and couldn't see her.

"She left something in the car. Maggie's just gone back with her. They'll be here any minute. How are you doing?"

"I'm a little better," Kate was pleased to actually mean it. "Hey," she saw a small face poke around the door.

Addie ran over to her, and stopped abruptly. "Mommy says I need to be real quiet," she whispered.

Kate smiled at her. "It's so good to see you, Addie," she said. "Do you think your Mommy could put you up here to give me a hug?" she gestured to her arm.

Maggie kissed Kate on the cheek. "Hey, KC," she teased. She lifted Addie up and placed her carefully on the bed next to Kate.

Addie held out her large teddy to Kate. "Henry has come to stay with you," she announced.

"Oh no, Bug, Henry lives with you. You need him to help you sleep."

Addie shook her head. "No. He says he wants to stay with you while you're in the hospital. He'll take care of you. He can come home when you're all better."

Kate blinked. She had never experienced love like this. "I'll take real good care of him," she promised.

"And he'll take care of you," Addie replied, and hugged her tight.

Kate reveled in the feel of Addie's hug. "You look tired," she looked over at Maggie.

Maggie grinned, ruefully. "Not much sleep last night. Any of us," she kept her voice quiet. She gestured to Addie. "Nightmare. Bad one."

Kate held the child closer. She looked and saw that Addie looked drawn too. "It's so good to see you, Bug. I've missed you."

"Missed you too, Sergeant Kate," Addie said, as she tried not to yawn. She snuggled into Kate's side, and was instantly asleep.

"Is she okay? Are you?" Kate wanted to know.

Alex ran her hand through her hair. "We know we have to expect this. She's still very fragile. She looks relaxed enough now," she smiled, watching Addie, thumb in mouth, asleep at Kate's side. "You okay there with her?"

Kate nodded. "How's the prosecution going?"

"Your mom? We're waiting to hear back from the DA, it's..." Maggie started.

"Not her," Kate's tone was sharp. "I don't care about her."

"You'll likely have to testify," Maggie's voice was gentle.

"I know," Kate was abrupt. "Whatever. She's a damaged, bitter woman. It's Tenkmab I want to know about. He's pure evil."

Alex shook her head. "It's slow. Tenkmab is insisting on a lawyer."

"You will get him, though?"

"Oh we'll get him," Maggie's voice was grim. "If it's the last thing we do, we'll get him. We have overwhelming evidence. He's just trying to force them into testifying, traumatize them further."

"Addie?"

"No," Alex said firmly. "Even he knows that bringing a five-year-old in front of a jury would do him endless harm. And we can't put her through that. There's no need. The others … they are amazing. Out of 28 who are over 13, 25 of them are keen to testify. He's going away for life."

"In solitary," Maggie added.

Alex nodded agreement. "I know solitary is cruel. I just don't care."

"Kara said she'll be over as soon as she can," Maggie remembered. "She has to finish an interview."

"She's been twice today already," Kate said. "She doesn't have to keep coming."

Alex grinned at her. "Try telling that to Kara."

Kate blushed. "She's very kind."

"So, we've got a job for you when you get back," Maggie changed the subject. She had a glint in her eye.

"Oh yeah?" Kate was immediately intrigued. She knew she would be on light duties until her wrist healed, and she was dreading not being able to contribute at the DEO.

"Oh yeah," Alex grinned. "Our favorite detective here has been spending some time in the flight simulator. And she's hooked."

Maggie grinned too. "I can't believe it. I'm loving it. Alex is actually teaching me to fly! I mean, not real flying. Obviously. Because that would involve a plane, and we all know that planes and I don't get along. But just in the simulator, it's fun."

"How often are you training?" Kate was intrigued. She remembered the state the Maggie had gotten into at the airfield.

"Most days," Maggie said. "When we have time. But Alex is so busy, and there's nobody else there that can fly..."

"There is _someone_ who can fly," Kara's voice rang out as she poked her head around the door.

Everybody laughed.

"But can you fly a Cessna 310?" Alex quirked an eyebrow.

Kara harrumphed. She went over to Kate, careful not to disturb Addie. She kissed Kate on the lips. "You're looking better."

"I'm feeling better," Kate said. "Truly. I think they might let me out tomorrow. And then I came come back to the DEO, and take up my duties as an aviation instructor!"

"You're taking a fortnight's leave. At least," Alex gave her the patented Danvers Stare. "And if we need to get Kara to enforce that, we will."

Kara nodded. She pulled out a tub of spicy salsa and some plain chips. "I know it sounds crazy, but I looked it up, and salsa is..."

"Good for headaches," Kate and Alex chorused.

Kara grinned. "Yeah."

Kate reached out her good hand and caught Kara's. "You're too good to me."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara had a busy night, coping with a bus crash which she managed to get to just in time to avert a disaster. By the time she finished, it was 1am, and she felt wired. She flew to Kate's window, just to check on her before she went home.

The lights were out, and there was just a glow from all the monitors in the room which revealed Kate to be sleeping like a baby. Kara's face split into a wide grin when she saw that Kate was on her side, and had Henry clutched tight in her arms as she slept. She shook herself, realizing that she had it bad for the handsome soldier.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm on leave. I'm not in prison. Kara, please. I really want to be there."

Kara looked at Kate carefully. She could tell that her hearbeat was good, and Kate had promised her her headache was at a manageable level. Kate was mostly doing all the right things, so she decided to cut her some slack. "I'm driving," she insisted.

"You know you're a terrible driver," Kate teased her, reaching for her leather jacket.

"I know," Kara agreed happily.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex sat tensely at the front of the courtroom. Addie was perched on her lap. Alex didn't think she could ever remember being this tense.

Maggie had her hand on Alex's knee, to stop her jogging her leg up and down. "It's okay, babe," she whispered. She smiled at Addie. "We're going to have the _biggest_ celebration," she ran her hand down Addie's cheek.

Addie was dressed in her favorite jeans and sweatshirt, and also wore the flying jacket that Kara had bought for her.

Alex thought she heard a noise, and she turned to see Kara and Kate entering the room. She smiled weakly at them. Kate winked.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

And then it was all done. Maggie and Alex were instructed where to sign – SO many times, on SO many pieces of paper. The judge was smiling. The stenographer was smiling. Even the lawyer was smiling. And then they were all hugging, Maggie, Alex, Addie, Kara and Kate. Tears of joy fell on all of their faces.

"Are we going out for pizza?" Addie wanted to know. She had absorbed the Danvers' family's obsession with junk food, though Maggie and Alex were generally very disciplined about what they allowed her to eat.

Alex nodded, still unable to speak.

Maggie picked up Addie and hugged her. "Yes," she said, her dimples deeper than ever. "Yes, Addison Webb Sawyer-Danvers, we're going out for pizza."

"So I'm 'dopted now?" Addie wanted to get it clear in her mind.

"Yes, Bug," Alex said. "You're 'dopted. You are now an official part of this family. For ever and ever and ever."

Kara saw the joy in Kate's face, and she knew she had done the right thing by letting her witness this auspicious occasion. But Kate looked drawn and tired now, and Kara had not missed it when Kate had sneaked a painkiller half-way through the proceedings. "We'll leave you to get on with your celebrations." She saw Kate open her mouth to protest, and gave her a hard stare.

Kate knelt down and drew Addie into a hug. "Love you, Doodlebug," she whispered into the girl's hair, before she straightened up, grateful for Kara's steadying hand in the small of her back.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mommy?" Addie's tone was serious, as Maggie soaped her down in the bath later that night.

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you and Mama ever have any babies?"

Maggie smiled. She had long imagined just how beautiful Alex would look carrying their child. "Yes, Addie, I think we will have babies one day." She rinsed off the child, and lifted her out of the bath, wrapping her in a warm towel. "Especially now we know how happy it makes us to be mommies," she hugged her tight, and carried her to her bedroom.

"What's it like, being a mommy?" Addie asked, as Maggie reached for her pajamas.

"It's just the best thing ever," Alex said, as she entered the room, one hand behind her back, concealing something. "And we struck gold when we asked to be your mommies. I don't think you know how perfect you are, June Bug. You make us so happy."

Addie giggled. "I like to make people happy."

"We know," Alex perched on the side of the bed, as Maggie drew the covers over Addie. "That's why you have sent Henry to go live with Kate until she's all better."

"He made me feel better," Addie reasoned.

"I'm so glad. But Kate is worried that you need somebody to hug when you go to sleep, until he comes back to you. So she asked Kara to drop this off for you," she pulled a huge, stuffed tortoise from behind her back.

Addie squealed with excitement. "A giant tortoise. Like we saw at the zoo! We saw two at the zoo, Mama. They are so big, and so cute."

Alex smiled, watching Addie hug the big toy.

Maggie and Alex took turns doing the different voices as they read Addie a bedtime story. They both kissed her goodnight. "Night, Mommy. Night, Mama. I love you," Addie's voice was sleepy.


	13. Chapter 13

"I just don't know how a mother could do that," without realizing what she was doing, Alex traced her fingers lightly along the scar on Maggie's back. The scar inflicted when her father had whipped her when he found out that she was gay.

Maggie turned over, propping her head on one hand. She reached out and touched Alex's cheek. "I don't either," she agreed. Earlier that day, Alex had persuaded Maggie to let her visit Kate's abusive mother in the hostel where she was staying on bail. It had not gone well. Kate's mother had insisted that she had done nothing wrong, and tried to suggest that it was Kate who had attacked her.

"Kate still doesn't want to prosecute," Maggie continued gently, knowing how much Alex hated that the woman could escape prison. The public defender had suggested a mandatory stint in rehab, and Kate had agreed. Alex had spent much of that afternoon, trying and failing to get Kate to change her mind.

"She's not usually violent," Maggie tried to find something positive to say.

"Unless it's her own daughter," Alex didn't quite realize it, but she was conflating Kate's and Maggie's stories in her own mind. Somehow, if Kate's mother paid for her crimes, it would make her feel better about Maggie's situation.

"You do know I'm okay? I'm more than okay," Maggie kissed Alex softly. "I never thought it would happen, but I'm … well," she smiled shyly, "I'm blissfully happy. I have the best girlfriend in the world, and the best daughter in the world. I have a great job, great friends. _And_ ," she teased, trying to change the subject. "I'm learning to fly!"

"You think I should let this go?" Alex could spot a diversionary tactic from a mile away.

"I think you have to," Maggie's tone was gentle. "It's Kate's decision. The ADA says that he will accept rehab – this time – if that's what Kate wants. Maybe it's the easiest thing for Kate to live with. We have to try and think of it from her point of view."

"I just hate that mothers … _parents_ … can do that. I hate that _he_ did that," she admitted quietly, avoiding Maggie's gaze.

Maggie gathered Alex in her arms. "I love you, Danvers," she held Alex tight. Soon they were both asleep.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You don't really need me here any more," Kate teased Maggie as they stepped into the flight simulator. It was Kate's fourth day back at work after her injury, and she was doing well. The headaches were mostly gone, and the hated cast had been removed from her wrist. She still had a ton of physical therapy to endure with the wrist, but at least she was working again, even if she was still on limited assignment.

Maggie grinned. She had surprised herself by loving the flying lessons. And Kate was a good instructor, too. After she realized just how well Maggie was doing, she started to throw in curve balls, to test her more. The simulator had the capability to simulate bad weather, or a drone strike, or a failure in one of the engines. Maggie laughed when she didn't succeed in overcoming the obstacle, but when she did, the pride radiated from her.

"I think you're ready to go solo," Kate said. "Wait. I want to film this. Give me your phone. You can show it to Alex later."

Maggie complied, and handed her phone over.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Danvers!" Maggie barked, as she strode into Alex's laboratory.

Alex looked up, momentarily irritated, but then she saw the huge grin on Maggie's face, and her whole demeanor relaxed. "Sawyer," she replied, drily.

"Got a sexy video for you," she dropped her phone on Alex's desk, leaning down and capturing Alex's lips in a searing kiss.

Alex leaned back, a little breathless. "Porn?" she teased.

"Aviation porn," Maggie said. "Your favorite."

Alex watched, entranced, as she saw Maggie complete the entire 'flight' in the simulator on her own, from pre-take-off checks right down to a perfect landing. She grabbed Maggie in a delighted hug, and swung her round. "I knew you could do it!" she said.

Maggie tried not to look too proud, but she really was proud of herself. "I was thinking," she said, hesitantly. "And say no if you think it's a stupid idea. But I was wondering if … maybe … you could take me up in a real one some day? Just the two of us. You probably think I'm being dumb. But I ..."

Alex stopped her words with a kiss. "I'll talk to J'onn. We'll fix a date. You'll love it, Mags. Now you know how it all works."

Maggie smiled. "I think knowing how to do it... in theory. That's going to help."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie was full of chatter that evening, filling both of her mothers with joy. She had had a good day at pre-school, and was happily explaining proudly that, this month, she was going to be in charge of the class's nature project, which involved studying and feeding the two goats that were kept in an enclosure behind the school's yard. "Goats are real smart," she told Maggie. "But you gotta be careful what you feed them, 'cos they're kind of greedy too."

Maggie and Alex had a relaxing evening, enjoying Addie's cheerful mood – which was becoming commonplace for most of the time – before they bathed her and put her to bed with some stories. "We should think about getting a dog for her," Maggie mused. "She loves animals so much."

"We'd have to persuade J'onn that it would be good to have a dog around at the DEO," Alex reminded her. They both knew it would be unfair to leave a dog at home alone all day.

Maggie grinned. "If we tell him it's for Addie, he'd agree in a heartbeat.

Alex took Maggie in her arms. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We'd have to get one that could be easily trained, though. I'm not sure J'onn's patience would last that long if we got a puppy that kept peeing in his office."

Maggie passed Alex the iPad. "Get researching, Danvers," she pulled out her own phone.

"I like Huskies," Alex mused.

Maggie tapped. "No. No good. Hard to train – and kinda stubborn, too. Remind you of anyone?"

"Hey! I am _highly_ trained," Alex swatted her.

"And never stubborn," Maggie tried not to laugh. "Here, it says labradors are the most easily trained."

"Hip problems," Alex said. "They're prone to it. We had one when I was a kid, had all sorts of problems, had to have him put to sleep in the end. It was awful."

"Okay. Second, German Shepherd. Now those are good-lookin' dogs," Maggie smiled.

Alex tapped away for a few minutes on her iPad. "Yeah. It's a good place to start. Let's talk to J'onn first, though. Let him think we're actually consulting him, instead of just telling him."

Maggie's phone started to ring, so Alex went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner for them. So she didn't see Maggie's expression harden. It wasn't until Maggie came into the kitchen ten minutes later that Alex realized how upset she was. "Maggie? Babe? What's wrong?" she put down the spoon and turned off the power under the pan of pasta she was stirring.

Maggie had turned grey. "Ellie's getting married."

"Ellie? Your sister? But she's only … what, sixteen?"

"Seventeen. As of last month. And she's marrying Jake O'Donahue. _Tomorrow!_ " Maggie spat.

"Who's he?"

"Local Sheriff's son, apparently. But she doesn't want to. She can't," Maggie was incandescent with fury.

Maggie had managed to forge a phone relationship with her sister – who had been a toddler when she was kicked out – thanks to the kindness of her old high-school teacher, who had passed Ellie Maggie's number as soon as she joined the school at the age of eight. Ellie phoned Maggie at least once a month, and used a friend's address so they could exchange letters too, from time to time. Maggie wished their relationship were stronger, but she couldn't risk going back to Blue Springs to visit her; somebody would be sure to see her. And Ellie wasn't allowed to travel, thanks to their parents who were even stricter than they had been with Maggie.

"Didn't she tell you she thought she might be gay?" Alex realized where the problem lay.

"Yeah. That was Aunt Maria. She thinks my Dad's starting to worry that Ellie might be gay too, and he's pressuring her to marry Jake. She wants me to do something. What can I do, Alex?"

"What can _we_ do, Mags," Alex reminded her. "I'm not sure. Let me think. We have to do something."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It's going to be ugly," Maggie said, anxiously, drumming her fingers on her thigh. They were on their way to Blue Springs, Nebraska. Kara and Kate had promised to stay at the house with Addie for the night.

Alex nodded. She knew there was no point in arguing. So far, Alex had met Maggie's aunt three times, and she adored her. She knew that she was not the type of person to stir up trouble.

When they drew up to the small house three hours later, the lights were all on, and the front door was open. Getting out of the car, Alex could already hear shouting. Unconsciously, she checked her holster, and saw Maggie doing the same.

"You can't do this to her, Robert," Maria's voice was loud and stressed. "She's a kid. She's too young."

"Not too young to turn to Satan," Robert Sawyer spat in return. "No daughter of mine is going to live the life of a dyke."

"One of them already does. And she couldn't be happier about it," Maggie said, loudly and clearly.

Her father spun on his heel, his face darkening with fury when he saw his eldest daughter – for the first time in fifteen years. He automatically reached for the heavy walking stick that he kept by the door, and had already raised it in anger when he felt Alex's gun against his head. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Alex managed to sound calm, even though it was far from how she felt. She couldn't believe how quickly this had escalated.

"Maggie?" a small voice came from further down the corridor.

"Eleanor?" Maggie replied.

Ellie stepped out from behind her aunt, who was shielding her.

Alex almost gasped at how similar she looked to Maggie. She was a couple of inches taller, and still had the slightly ungainly gait of a teenager. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, but there was no mistaking that she was Maggie's sister.

"Can you take me away? Please?"

Maggie took in the sight of her sister. Ellie had sent her pictures on her phone, but she hadn't seen her in person since she was two. She was almost overcome with emotion. Maggie nodded. "Yeah. I can. _We_ can. Got get your stuff, kid," she tried to sound gruff, to hold it together in front of her parents.

Maggie's mother Rosa stepped in front of the stairway. It was the first time Alex had ever seen her, and she hoped it was the last. Rosa Sawyer was a thin-lipped, mean-looking woman of around 60. "Oh no," she said, her voice harsh. "You want to leave, then leave. But everything belongs to us. You don't get to take anything with you."

Alex took the walking stick from Robert Sawyer's hand. She threw it into the yard. She lowered her gun, and looked directly at Ellie. "Come with us," she said, softly. "We'll get you everything you need. We'll take care of you now."

Cautiously, Ellie stepped forward. She fell into Maggie's embrace.

"If you choose to live a life of sin, God will judge you," Rosa Sawyer said in her grating voice.

Alex ignored her. "Maria, can we give you a ride anywhere?" she was reluctant to leave Maggie's courageous aunt in the house on her own.

"I have my car," Maria turned back to her sister and brother in law. "I won't be back. Ever," she said. "And you are wrong about God. He blessed you with two beautiful daughters, and you have turned your backs on them both. _You_ are the ones that will be judged."

Alex hugged Maria as she reached her car. "You'll come visit soon, right?"

Maria wiped away the tears. "I will. And thank you," she peered into the car where Maggie had just settled her sister. "You can be happy now, Ellie," she smiled weakly at her youngest niece.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex drove about half an hour out of town, and then started looking for a motel. She could see her girlfriend and her sister in the back seat of the car, both looking tense and exhausted. When she spotted a place that looked okay, she pulled over.

"I don't have any pajamas," Ellie said, miserably, as they let themselves into a room that held two double beds.

"You can sleep in one of my t-shirts," Alex reassured her. "And we'll stop at the mall on our way back, we'll get you fixed up."

"I'm so sorry about all this," Ellie was pulling herself together. "I'll get a job, and my own apartment. I don't want to impose on you, you've ..."

"You will _not_ ," Maggie said. "You'll stay with us. You're my sister, Ellie. I love you."

"You barely know me," Ellie tried to hold back her tears. She was trying to be tough.

"We know you enough to love you," Alex said, with utter sincerity. "And hey, another Sawyer in the house? That can only be a good thing."

Ellie gave a small smile. "It's good to finally meet you, Alex," she said, shyly. "Maggie can't stop talking about you. And Addie. Oh God," her face fell. "Will Addie be okay with this?"

"Will she be okay with a cool, young aunt coming to live with us? You bet she will!" Maggie's smile was genuine.

"So I get to be the cool aunt?" Ellie's face dimpled just like Maggie's.

"That's your job now, kiddo," Alex said. "That, and figuring out what you want to do with the rest of your life," she teased. "But there's no hurry for any of that. Tonight," she traced a black shadow under Ellie's eye, "tonight you've got some sleep to catch up on."

Ellie nodded.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie looked a little over-awed. "So you're my Mommy's sister?"

Ellie crouched at her level. "Yeah. And I'm going to stay here for a while, if that's okay with you?"

Addie nodded. "Were Mommy's mommy and daddy mean to you too?"

"Yeah, they kinda were," Ellie admitted.

"That's okay," Addie said, wisely. "I had a real bad time with a man who was real mean to me. But Mommy and Mama have made it all better for me. They'll make it all better for you, too."

Ellie blinked, trying to hide her emotion. "You know something, Short Stuff? I think you might just be the best niece a girl could have."

Addie grinned, widely. "C'mon, you can sleep in the guest room, right Mama?"

Alex nodded agreement.

"Let me show you where it is. You get your own bathroom with it too. And you can go anywhere, unless Mama and Mommy's door is shut. That means they are doing special kissing, so you have to knock first. But they never mind when I do that."

Alex had to turn away to hide her laughter.

Maggie grinned and shrugged. "Hey, if you're gonna be a big ol' dyke too, you'll probably hear worse than that in this house."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate took a deep breath, as she prepared to knock on Kara's apartment door. She ran her hand through her hair.

The door unexpectedly swung open. "You've been standing there for nearly ten minutes," Kara laughed. "Get in here, Collins," she pulled Kate into the apartment.

Kate looked confused, and then remembered, smiling wryly. "I'm gonna have this apartment lined with lead," she threatened.

Kara grinned.

Kate looked at Kara properly, and was blown away. She wore a clingy, blue dress that highlighted her eyes, and which was sufficiently low-cut to be tempting without taking away from the utter classiness of the outfit. "You are beautiful," she said sincerely.

Kara smiled. She touched the lapel of Kate's tuxedo. "You're pretty dashing yourself. C'mon Sarge. We've been building up to this date for weeks. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You realize I'm a dork and decide you don't want to spend any more time with me?" Kate's nerves made her rather too honest.

"Well _that's_ not going to happen!" Kara smiled. "Lead on."

The whole date was magical. They giggled at the alien bar, ate exquisite food at the restaurant, and just fell naturally into each other's arms at the club as they danced into the small hours of the morning.

Kate pinched herself, unable to believe that the gorgeous Kara Danvers was actually in her arms, swaying with the music, pressing closer than completely necessary to her. Everything just seemed … perfect.

At 2am, Kate reluctantly looked at her watch. "I want this night to go on for ever," she admitted. "But we promised to take Addie tomorrow afternoon, so's Ellie can get settled. So I guess we should be heading home."

"You're still going to walk me to my door, right?" Kara's tone was light.

"Of course," Kate was quite serious.

"And do I get the kiss? Even though we've done _that_ before," Kara's tone was unmistakably flirtatious.

"That could be arranged," Kate matched her attitude.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I swear that gets better each time," Kara was a little breathless as Kate eventually drew back from the kiss. "Sit," she pushed Kate toward the couch. "I'll get you a glass of whiskey." She knew Kate enjoyed a decent single malt, something she had in common with Alex and Maggie.

Kate shook her head, though she did sit. "I can't. I'm driving, and I've had one glass of wine."

Kara continued to pour, as if Kate hadn't spoken. She sat next to her on the couch, and handed her the glass. She removed Kate's tie, smiling at Kate's expression as she undid the first three buttons on her shirt. She slipped a hand under the fabric, enjoying the rapid increase in Kate's heartbeat, and her shallow breathing. "Drink," she said. "I don't think you'll need to drive anywhere tonight, do you?" when her hand found the hardened nub she was seeking, Kate's heart rate soared, and she let out a small squeak that seemed incongruous in a 6ft soft-butch soldier.

"Okay," Kate's voice was raspy. "I'm good with that, if that's what you want."

Kara finished unbuttoning her shirt and slid it off her muscled torso. She saw a healed bullet hole about two inches below Kate's bra. Her fingers traced it gently, and her face softened. "I need to hear all about this," she said, irritated with herself at the emotion she felt at an injury that was clearly already healed. She just hated the thought of someone hurting her girlfriend. Someone who had shot at her. Had wanted her dead. She swallowed.

Kate saw the emotions roll across Kara's expressive face. "I'm okay," she reassured her. "It was three years ago. No permanent damage. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

Kara nodded. She leant in again, and the two women lost themselves in a long, sensuous kiss.

Kara stood up, and held her hand out to Kate, pulling her off the couch. She led her over to the bed. She turned around. "Zip," she instructed Kate.

With shaking hands, Kate slowly lowered the zip, kissing her on her bare shoulders. She didn't try and dislodge the fabric. She wanted that to be Kara's decision.

Kara turned around, smiling as she shrugged out of the dress. She stood in front of Kate, dressed only in a thong. She had expected to be nervous, but she felt so safe with Kate, she just felt happy. Happy and excited.

Kate's eyes never left Kara's face. She traced her cheek with her thumb, and kissed her again. Only then, when Kara pulled Kate's hand to her own torso, did she dare look at where her hand was being placed. "You are exquisite," her breathing hitched.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mama!" Addie called, crossly. "I can't find my sneakers!"

"That's one reason it's easier to put them where they belong," Alex said mildly. "Here, Bug, they're under the chair here in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mama," Addie was instantly cheered. She had feared she wouldn't be ready for Kara and Kate's arrival, and she desperately wanted to see them, and to introduce them to her new aunt.

Ellie wandered in from the yard, holding a cup of coffee. She hadn't eaten much during the day, but she did have a coffee with her at almost all times. Alex didn't say anything; she knew that Ellie had been through so much trauma, and that she was still settling.

Ellie smiled warmly at Addie. "Do you want help with your laces?" she asked her.

Addie nodded. "I can do them sometimes. But sometimes it goes wrong."

Ellie knelt at her feet, and fixed her shoes for her. The doorbell rang. "Mama!" She knew she wasn't allowed to answer the door on her own. She followed Alex up the small corridor, and flung herself at Kara and then Kate as they came through. She grabbed Kate's hand, and dragged her along with her.

"Sergeant Kate, this is my new auntie. She's really cool, and she's called Ellie. She likes motorcycles."

Kate held out her hand, impressed that Ellie's handshake was firm and friendly.

"Hey, Sergeant Kate," Ellie grinned.

"You don't have to call me Sergeant," Kate laughed. "Addie doesn't have to either, but she still does."

"So you're looking pleased with yourself," Alex nudged Kara as they stood in the hallway. She tried not to grin. She knew how important it was to Kara.

Kara smiled. "Yeah," she agreed. "Things are good. Really good."

Alex raised an eyebrow, and Kara giggled and nodded her head. Alex hugged her. "So?" she didn't want to be intrusive, but she did want to check in with her sister, so she could be sure that she was happy.

"It was wonderful," Kara said softly. "She's amazing. She's so kind, and so gentle. She made me feel … loved."

Alex knew exactly what she meant. It wasn't until she had gotten together with Maggie that she had ever felt really loved, in _every_ sense. She squeezed Kara's hand. "I'm so pleased."

"She takes care of me," Kara added shyly. "She doesn't treat me like some tough superhero. It's nice to be treated like a lady, sometimes, you know?"

Alex did know. She knew Maggie loved the tough, gun-toting, ass-kicking side of her – she loved all those things about Maggie too – but Maggie also loved to see her in a dress and heels, with her hair done and make-up perfect. She always felt feminine around Maggie, whatever she was wearing, or doing. "It's just a good thing Kate's into older women, then," she teased.

Kara swatted her. "She's eleven months younger than me. It's nothing."

Alex quirked an eyebrow, and headed for the living room. Ellie was seated on the couch, Addie in her lap, talking earnestly to Kate who sat next to them. She sighed. There were challenges ahead for all of them, she knew. But they would handle them, and they would come out stronger.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Ellie's third night with Maggie and Alex; they had all just gone to bed when she heard a knock at her door. Maggie's anxious face peered around the corner. "Alex and I have been called in. One of the aliens has escaped from custody. I know it's not fair to ask, but..."

Ellie smiled. "I'll babysit. Go."

"She has bad nights sometimes," Maggie hesitated.

"I'll call you if we need you. I swear."

Maggie smiled, gratefully. "We shouldn't be long."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It's _okay_ ," Alex sounded pissed, batting away Maggie's hand. She winced as she placed the ice pack over her eye. "Damned Venonians."

"You're gonna have a real shiner there, Danvers," Maggie tried to hide her anxiety as Alex flexed her jaw.

"Will I look rakish?" Alex tried to laugh. The incident was annoying, but between them and Kara, it was all wrapped up in a few minutes. Alex had just been unfortunate to catch a flying chair with her face.

"You'll look beautiful. As always," Maggie always got mushy when she was worried.

"Let's go see if we can catch some sleep, then," Alex put her hand in Maggie's.

It was nearly 3am when they got home, so they were surprised to see a low light on in the living room. On the couch sat Ellie, with a tear-stained Addie, wrapped in a blanket on her lap. "Nightmare," Ellie whispered. She put the back of her hand to Addie's brow. "And she feels a little warm. But I think maybe that's just 'cos she got so upset."

Addie grunted, and opened one eye. When she saw Maggie, she held out her arms wordlessly. Maggie scooped her up, and felt Addie's little arms encircle her neck. "Thank you," she said to Ellie.

Ellie smiled.

Addie shuddered, trying not to cry again.

"You can cry if you want, baby," Maggie whispered, sitting on the couch and holding her tight. Alex sat next to her, trying to hide the bruised side of her face.

Ellie gave a small gasp. "I'll get ice," she said quietly. Alex nodded, gratefully. She reached out and stroked Addie's hair. She felt her forehead, and frowned.

Ellie returned with an ice pack, and the thermometer.

Alex put the thermometer in Addie's ear until it beeped. "It's 100. That's okay, Bug," she used her thumb to wipe away the tears.

"I gave her some Calpol," Ellie said. She looked at her watch. "About 20 minutes ago. And she drank some water."

Alex gave her a grateful look. "You've done all the right things. She'll be fine by the morning, won't you, baby girl?"

Addie nodded, miserably.

"Wanna sleep with us?" Maggie asked.

Addie nodded again.

Maggie rose from the couch, Addie still in her arms. Soon, all three were settled in bed, Maggie holding Addie, and Alex holding the ice pack to her face. "It's Saturday tomorrow," Maggie yawned. "We can all get some sleep."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie emerged from the bedroom just after 9am, leaving a sleeping Alex and Addie. She had felt Addie's face, and it was cool, and Maggie realized that it was just sleep she needed.

She stumbled into the kitchen, grateful to see a freshly brewed pot of coffee. She helped herself, and went into the living room to find a seat. Ellie was already there, looking at the laptop.

"Morning, sis," Ellie smiled. "I hope this is okay? My laptop … it was upstairs, and ..."

Maggie put a hand on her arm. "She wouldn't let you have it. I know. It's fine. We can go out later and get you a new one."

Ellie shook her head. "No, it's okay, I don't really need..."

"Everyone needs a computer," Maggie would not listen to any arguments. "Anyways, Alex will love it. She's such a geek, we'll never get her out of the store." She smiled affectionately.

"Is she okay?" Ellie gestured to her own cheek.

"Yeah, she's fine. She'll look badass for a while, but it's only bruising. She just needs to learn to duck." Maggie sounded dismissive, but Ellie could see the worry underlining her nonchalance. In just the few days that she had been with them, she could see the love they had for each other shining through everything that they did. She hoped one day she would find somebody to love her the way Maggie and Alex loved each other.

"I've been thinking," Ellie said. "And it's not just because you are a cop. Or maybe it is. I don't know. But I've been thinking of becoming a cop for a few years. And I know you have to be 18 in National City to go the Police Academy, but the college does a Public Service course," she angled the laptop to show Maggie. "It lasts a year. All sorts of physical fitness stuff, lots of legal. Climbing ladders, using handcuffs. That kinda thing. And the college is real close. But," she swallowed. "I'd have to pay tuition. But I was thinking, if I could get a job in the evenings and on the weekends, then I could..."

Maggie shook her head. "No," she sounded sharper than she meant to. Ellie's face fell. Maggie's expression softened, and she reached out to take her sister's hand. "I didn't mean _no_. I just meant no to the job. We'll pay your tuition. And you can get a job on Saturday if you want. But not during the week. You need to study then, and you also need to have some time to yourself. To have fun," Maggie smiled at Ellie. She was so proud of her sister. Instead of being completely devastated by her parents' rejection, here she was, looking to the future, making plans, working to find a good solution.

"I think it's a great idea, Ellie," Maggie said. "You'd make a great cop. If you're sure that's what you want."

Ellie nodded.

"Do the course. You don't have to decide about the Academy now. I'm so proud of you, Eleanor."

"Are you sure that's okay? Will Alex be okay with it?"

"Alex thinks it's a great idea too," Alex called from the doorway, a sleepy Addie in her arms. "We'll do everything we can to make it work. Hey, we gotta keep our in-house babysitter happy!" she teased. "Talking of which, somebody here woke up and wanted to see you," she lowered Addie into Ellie's arms.

Ellie hugged her tight, and kissed her on the top of her head. "Hey, Short Stuff," she smiled as Addie giggled.

Addie looked up adoringly at Ellie. "Did you see Mama's black eye? Mommy says it's because she forgot to duck."

Maggie grinned. They didn't want Addie to be traumatized by Alex's injury, so they agreed to play it down.

"Mommy's lucky," Alex pretended to be affronted. "She's so tiny she didn't _have_ to duck when the chair came flying past!"

Maggie pretended not to hear her. "So who wants to come with me and Ellie to the Apple Store? We have to get Ellie a laptop."

Alex's face lit up with excitement. "We'll come, won't we Bug?"

Addie nodded. She loved playing with all the computers in the store.

"And after that, we have some surprise shopping to do, right Alex?" Maggie grinned.

"Oh yeah. We've _all_ got to go along for that."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie stashed her new laptop in the trunk, hidden under a blanket. Addie was beside herself with excitement when Alex explained all about the puppies they were going to visit at the pound.

"They're real little, Bug," Alex told her. "They're nine weeks old, so they're just old enough to leave their mom. We'd really like it if you could help us choose one of them to come home with us."

Addie fell instantly in love with all six squirming puppies when she saw them. But her attention was drawn particularly to the smallest of the bunch, who seemed more tentative. She also had one ear that seemed to remain folded over.

"She's the runt," the man at the pound explained.

"But she's okay?" Alex wanted to know.

He smiled at her. "She's great. She's very healthy. She's my favorite," he admitted. "She's got a very sweet personality. She's a little shy until she gets to know you."

"Can we take her, Mama?" Addie's eyes filled with emotion. "Please, Mommy?"

Alex looked at Maggie, who smiled and nodded happily.

"You're going to be the one to name her," Maggie said to Addie. "Your Mama comes up with terrible names for dogs. You're in charge. Once you get to know her a bit, you'll come up with just the right name."

Addie was overwhelmed. "Can we really take her home today?"

The man nodded. "She's a very lucky puppy. We came to look at your house and your yard, and it's perfect for a puppy. And I just know you're going to take real good care of her."

Addie nodded, vehemently. She sat with the puppy in her arms as Alex and Maggie picked out a dog bed, a harness, bowls, toys, blankets and more for the new family member. Ellie toted it all to the car while Alex paid for it all, and gave a generous donation to the pound. It was so gratifying to take an unwanted dog, and they both knew how good it would be for Addie.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Sergeant Kate!" Addie was so excited when Maggie handed her the phone. "Is Auntie Kara with you?"

Kate turned over in bed, and looked at a very naked Kara. "She's here, Doodlebug. Do you want to talk to her?"

"No, not really. I want you and Auntie Kara to come round to the house. We got something to show you!"

"Is it a good something?" Kate asked.

"It's amazing. It's the best thing ever!" Addie squealed.

"We'll be there real soon," Kate promised, and hung up the phone. She turned to Kara. "Your niece has something she says we have to come see."

Kara smiled, and pulled the sheet away from Kate's body. "I already like what I'm seeing," she teased.

Kate grinned, and got out of bed, heading toward the shower. "If you're very good, I'll let you see more of it later."

"I'll hold you to that, Sergeant."

"Want to help me soap down?" Kate asked, temptingly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It was nearly an hour later that Kate and Kara arrived at the house. "You took for _ever_ to get here!" Addie declared.

Kate demurred. "Ah, uh, yeah. The traffic was real busy."

Alex looked out of the window pointedly at the empty street. Kate had the grace to blush, while Kara just grinned widely.

"Come on," Addie took Kate's hand and dragged her into the living room. "You've gotta be real quiet, she's still shy," she made Kate sit on the couch. She picked up the puppy from her basket and lowered her gently into Kate's hands.

Kate's face melted. "Hey, little one," she stroked her gently. "You are just too cute. Does she have a name?"

"Not yet. Mommy says I've got to get to know her for a day or two, and then I can pick the name that suits here."

"That's a real good idea."

Kara and Alex entered the living room, giggling. Kate tried not to meet either of their gazes. "Oh Rao," Kara exclaimed. "That puppy is adorable. Is she yours, Addie?"

"She's all of ours," Addie declared. "When she grows big, she is going to protect us all."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm fine, Maria," Ellie spoke to her aunt. "Truly. They've made me so welcome. I'm going to start college next month, and then when I'm eighteen, I'll become a cop."

Maria smiled. "Just like your big sister."

"If I could be half as good a cop … and a person … as Maggie, that would be great," Ellie smiled.

Maggie looked up from her book. She couldn't hear Maria's side of the conversation, but she got the gist. When Ellie finished on the phone, Maggie went over to her and enveloped her in an enormous hug, holding her tight. "You need to know that you are already ten times better than I'll ever be. You're perfect, Ellie," Maggie pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"How is your day going, babe?" Alex asked, when she finally caught up with Maggie in her small office at the DEO. "Did you hear from Ellie?"

"Busy," Maggie leaned back and threw her pen on the desk. "I did. She's doing good. She found a job in a bookshop on Saturdays, one of those old-fashioned ones, where you can get coffee and browse. So that'll top up her allowance," they had already decided to give Ellie a monthly allowance, and had refused to listen to Ellie's objections.

"That's great, babe. You think she's doing okay?"

"Most of the time, yeah. It'll take time."

Alex nodded. She knew that Ellie would not find it easy to leave her whole life behind her, after seventeen years in Blue Springs. But she was trying so hard to settle, and she was so kind and loving toward them – Addie in particular – that she deserved to be happy.

"Oh yeah," Maggie added. "She says she has a surprise for us."

"What?"

"She won't tell me. She says it's nothing to worry about. She says she's adjusting her image. She wants to reflect who she really is."

"We just have to hope that who she really is doesn't have a tattoo on her face," Alex teased.

Maggie paled at the thought.

Alex laughed. "She's a good kid. She's sensible. Don't worry babe."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie came running when she heard the door opening. "Mommy! Mama! Come see Ellie. She looks _amazing_!"

Maggie looked around the door to the kitchen. She could just see Ellie's butt and feet as she bent to feed the puppy, the rest of her obscured by the counter. "Hey," Maggie called.

Ellie stood up and turned to face her sister.

Maggie's face was split with a wide grin, her dimples deeper than ever. "You look … wow. You look so good," Maggie stepped forward and took both of Ellie's hands. She looked to see Ellie's new haircut. She had had the pony tail removed, and was left with a very short style, closely cropped to her head. She was wearing a tight, white t-shirt and a plaid overshirt. And there was a small, but classy, stud in her nose. "Seriously, Ellie. You look _great_."

Ellie smiled in relief. "I feel more like … like me now."

"Well you look wonderful," Alex stepped into the room. She hugged her sister-in-law. "You look kinda hot, too."

"Danvers!" Maggie sounded appalled.

"Just objectively," Alex said with a smile. "But she does. You do, Ellie. You'll have the girls falling at your feet."

Ellie blushed. "Addie came up with a name for the puppy," she changed the subject.

"Oh thank God," Maggie said. "I thought we'd end up calling it one of those terrible names Alex keeps coming up with. C'mon, Addie, what did you decide?"

Addie looked at Alex, and smiled conspiratorially. "I want to call her Gertrude," she announced. "And Ellie stopped at the mall on the way home and we got her a name tag with it on. So we have to call her that now."

Alex exploded with laughter. She swept Addie into her arms.

"Did I do good, Mama?" Addie was laughing.

"You did great, Bug. Really great," Alex kissed her on the cheek and put her back down on the floor.

"She knows it's her name already. Watch, Mommy. C'mon Gertrude, come and see me," Addie cooed. The dog pricked up her ears. Addie patted the floor. Gertrude ambled over, and enjoyed being petted by the small child.

Maggie should have been pissed. She had vetoed the name when Alex suggested it, but seeing their daughter look so happy, and the look on Alex's face, and she realized she couldn't be happier about it. "You played me Danvers," she laughed.

Alex smiled happily. "Yeah," she agreed. "I did, didn't I?"


	15. Chapter 15

"C'mon, Gertie," Alex patted the side of her leg, and the dog obediently came and stood beside her. "We're going to the DEO today."

Gertrude tipped her head to one side, her folded ear staying in place, making her look unbearably cute.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Maggie was fussing around Ellie, who was starting college that morning.

"Yes, _Mom_ ," Ellie teased. "I've even got on clean underwear."

Maggie swatted her.

"And you're sure you're okay to pick up Addie on your way home? Because we can do it if..."

"I'm going past at just the right time, and you bought me a _car_ ," Ellie was still overwhelmed by the gesture. It was an eight-year-old Toyota, but to her it was the best car she had ever seen. "It's the very least I can do. And then Addie and I can spend some time together."

"We won't be late tonight," Alex reassured her.

"It's okay if you are. Just call me and we'll swing by for Gertie on our way back."

"It should be fine today," Maggie agreed with Alex. "But we'll let you know if something comes up."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Nearing lunch time, Alex swung by Maggie's office, pleased to find her in. She held up a paper sack. "You eaten?"

Maggie shook her head.

"You can eat in the car."

"We're going somewhere?" Maggie tipped her head to one side. One day Alex would tell her that she looked just like Gertie when she did that. Or maybe Gertie looked like her?

"Airfield," Alex smiled. "If you still want to? I thought maybe not having too much time to worry about it would make it easier."

Maggie blanched. And then she smiled. She had been in the simulator only the day before. "Bring it on, Danvers," she grabbed the paper sack from her. "These had better not have tuna in them."

"Cheese," Alex smiled.

"You know me well, Danvers," Maggie tried to look nonchalant. She shrugged on her leather jacket.

Maggie expected to feel panicked as they neared the airfield, but she still felt relatively calm. Alex reached out for her hand. "We can change our minds at any point," she reminded her gently.

"No, I think this is going to be good. The idea of it … it's kinda … exciting," Maggie surprised herself.

Alex kept up a low commentary as she taxied along the runway, and Maggie was pleased to have her words to concentrate on. She was even more pleased that she understood all that Alex was saying. She felt a brief surge of panic as the aircraft accelerated swiftly and took off, but then it was all peaceful. She recognized the airfield from the excellent program in the simulator, and the route that Alex took was the one that she had 'flown' herself the day before.

Alex risked a quick look at Maggie's face, and smiled at what she saw. "It's pretty great, right?"

Maggie nodded, the tension leaving her body. "It really is," her voice was slightly over-awed.

"You wanna take a turn?"

Maggie stared at her. "For real?"

"For real."

Maggie swallowed. She grasped the controls in front of her, and smiled as Alex relinquished hers.

For 20 minutes, Maggie flew, following the same routes she had done so many times before. The views were spectacular, and the feel of the aircraft responding to her commands filled her with confidence.

"You're taking her down," Maggie announced, relieved when Alex reclaimed her controls.

When they returned to the car, Maggie was fizzing with excitement. And Alex couldn't remember when she had been more proud. "We can work toward getting you your license, if you would like that?"

Maggie smiled slowly. "Yeah. That'd be kinda cool." She leant toward Alex, and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Danvers."

"Love you too, Sawyer," Alex grinned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"So were there any pretty girls?" Maggie asked, insistently.

Ellie grinned. "No. Well, there were, but none of them were my type. And I sure as hell wasn't their type," she laughed. "I think one of the girls on the course might be gay, but … nah. We wouldn't go together."

Maggie looked disappointed.

"I made friends with a really cool guy, though. Ben. And he says he spends lots of his time at the LGBT center on the other side of town. Says it's a cool community."

"You should go," Alex joined the conversation, passing a mug of tea to Ellie and a glass of whiskey to Maggie.

"I thought I might. Ben says there's an art exhibition on Friday. Said I could help set up for it on Thursday night and then come along Friday evening."

"It'll be a good way to make friends, if nothing else," Alex mused, as she sipped at her own glass. God, that was good.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The first thing Ellie noticed was a long mane of deep, auburn hair, curly and thick. It looked so soft. When its owner turned round, she realized that her face was perfect for her hair. Green, laughing eyes, a mobile mouth that looked ready to smile at any moment, and the clearest, softest-looking skin she had ever seen. Ellie tried not to stare. "Hi," she said, awkwardly, holding out her right hand. The girl shook it with her left, leaving her right one in her jacket pocket, which put Ellie slightly off-balance. "Ben says you need some help?"

The girl, who looked just a little older than Ellie, smiled gratefully. "Aiofe," she said. "Spelled A.O.I.F.E., pronounced Efa," she laughed at the look on Ellie's face. "I find it's easier to get the explanation out of the way. My mom was Irish, and we Irish like to have unpronounceable names."

Ellie grinned. "I'm Ellie. Eleanor. Nothing interesting about _my_ name though."

Aoife smiled. "I'll bet there are lots of interesting things about _you_ , however," she teased.

Ellie tried to hide her blush.

"Ellie, tell me, are you any good with a ladder?" Aoife didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

Ellie nodded.

"Thank God. I'm crap with ladders. Do you feel like climbing up this one and hanging that picture?"

"Of course," Ellie complied. It was only after she had hung the canvas and come down from the ladder and stepped back that she was able to look at it properly. It was a large pencil drawing of a small, naked girl at the beach. The view was from the back, but it was not the stereotypical, slightly corny kid-at-the-seaside picture you could find in any poster shop. This one was somehow … moving. The child was pensive, with a look of longing on its face. Her eyes kept being drawn back to the canvas. "That's beautiful. Do you know who drew it?"

Aoife laughed. "Rumor has it that it's by some Irish girl with an unpronounceable name!"

"You did that? But you're so young!" Ellie didn't mean to blurt that out, but she was astounded by the accomplished picture.

"I'm nearly nineteen," Aoife said. "Not that young. Older than you, I'm guessing."

"Seventeen," Ellie admitted.

"Aiofe!" a voice called from the other side of the room. "The canvases are here!"

"I have to go see what they are doing to my other masterpieces," Aoife said, drily. "I'll see you around?"

Ellie nodded. "Let me know if you need any help."

Ben approached Ellie. "You met the star of the show, huh?"

"She's really talented," Ellie said, still staring at the picture.

"She is. It's terrible what happened to her."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"You didn't see her hand?"

Ben could see that Ellie was at a loss.

"She shook hands with her left," Ellie remembered.

"That's because of the accident. Two years ago. It was a car wreck. It killed her mother, and chewed up her hand. Nobody thought she would paint again. Or draw. But … somehow … she managed to teach herself to use her other hand."

"She's _right-handed_?" Ellie was appalled.

"She was. But her new stuff … it's just as good. Better, some of it. She's doing a before-and-after exhibition this year. This wall," he gestured to picture Ellie had just hung. "This one's the 'after'. The 'before' is going at the other end of the room. She says she's happy for people to compare, but she doesn't want direct comparisons, side by side."

Ellie swallowed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex looked up from her book, and removed her glasses. "Hey, Little Sawyer," she teased. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," Ellie was pensive. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and came and sat down opposite Alex. "It's a real friendly place."

"You think you'll make friends there?"

Ellie nodded. "The art was amazing, too."

"I might drop into the exhibition on my way home tomorrow, depending on how things go. Maggie's leaving work early, to take Gertie for her inoculations. She'll take Addie along too, so you don't have to worry about picking her up from school."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie was disappointed not to see Aoife at the exhibition. But she couldn't keep her eyes off her paintings. The 'after' wall was now complete, and Ellie was so impressed just by the technical mastery that Aoife showed. She used so many different styles, different media, even different paper. One of them was just painted on board – an oil of a homeless man poking through the garbage. She was still transfixed by the drawing of the child at the beach.

When she looked up, Ellie saw Alex, Kara and Kate coming toward her. "You're right," Alex kissed her on the cheek. "Some of this stuff is incredible."

Kara was also drawn to the beach picture. She looked closely, and spotted the word 'orphan' at the bottom of the page. Kate came up and put her arm around Kara. "You okay?" she enquired, gently.

Kara nodded. "She just looks so … alone. It made me think."

Kate understood. Surreptitiously, she looked in the brochure. She saw that the price was $800, with half going to support the center, and half going to a charity for orphaned children. It was unusual for an artist not to take any of the profits. When Kara got caught up talking to Ellie, she sneaked away and made the purchase. The drawing would stay up until the end of the exhibition in a week's time, but then she would be able to give it to Kara. She smiled at the thought of it.

An hour later, Ellie was about to leave, when she felt a presence behind her. "Hi Ellie with the ridiculously pronounceable name," a soft, amused voice came.

Ellie turned, and couldn't stop her wide smile. "Aoife! I didn't think you were here," she saw the lines of tension in Aoife's face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I had a headache earlier, but it's all gone. How are you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's amazing. My family thinks so too. Some of them are here. Can I introduce them to you?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex turned to Maggie in bed. "She was very sweet. She's got some problem with her hand though, kept it in her pocket the whole time."

"Did you ask Ellie?"

Alex shook her head. "Maybe she doesn't know either. She only met her yesterday."

"But they seemed to get along?" Maggie wanted to know.

Alex nodded. "She was very gentle with Ellie. I think she knows that she's … new to the scene."

"She won't hurt her?"

"No. I don't think she will. She's got a very … calm … aura about her. She's kind, I think, Mags."

Maggie smiled. "So... Kara and Kate. They're lookin' strong."

"Yeah," Alex mused. "That one's working out, right?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Oh no," Kara's heart sank. "When?"

"A half hour ago," Maggie told her. "She left rehab, voluntarily. Even though it's court-ordered, they can't force her to stay. It's kinda like bail, there's an element of trust."

"So now Kate's mother's out on the streets, God knows where, and she's looking for revenge on her?" Kara guessed.

"Judging by what she told her roommate, yes. Do you know where she is, Kara? She's not answering her phone."

"She broke it today," Kara remembered back to when Kate had dropped the phone in the toilet when they had been fooling around in the bathroom earlier in the morning. She had laughed at her then, but suddenly it wasn't funny any more. "She took Gertie for a walk. About 20 minutes ago. I gotta go, Maggie."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You disgusting faggot," the drunk woman was spitting with fury, as she held the gun in her shaking hands. "I suppose getting a dog is the dyke equivalent of having children?" she looked down at the puppy, contemptuously.

"She's not my dog," Kate said calmly.

"She. It would be a _she_. What, you're afraid even to have a boy dog in the house?"

"I'm not discussing this with you," Kate knew she could grab the gun and take down her mother in a split second. The temptation to do so, and to crack the woman's head against the wall was almost overwhelming. But then she reminded herself that Kara would hate if she did that. Compassion. That was the driving force behind Kara's whole world. Compassion and love.

"You got me locked up," Kate's mother slurred.

"On the contrary," Kate was icy. "I saved you from prison." Calmly, she tied Gertie to a lamppost. She looked her mother straight in the eye. "I have a new family now. A real one. I don't need you," on the last word, she raised her elbow sharply, catching her mother on the jaw. In less than a second, Kate had the gun in one hand, and used the other to stop her mother from falling. She jammed the gun in her waistband at the back, and pushed her mother up against the wall, whipping out her own belt so she could bind her hands.

And that's when she saw Kara, out of the corner of one eye, in her Supergirl outfit. She appeared at Kate's side a second later, her hands folded across her chest. "It looks like you have this under control, Sergeant," Kara smiled. "There's a police car on the way. And a nice, warm cell for you," she looked Kate's mother straight in the eye.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Is she okay?" Maggie tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. Addie picked up on every little thing.

"She's fine," Kara replied. "She's a little sad, that's all. But she knew what she's like. She just didn't want to face up to it." She looked over at Kate, who stood on the small balcony outside her apartment, a stiff whiskey in her hand. "I'll take care of her."

"I know you will. You know, you don't have to come to the park tomorrow, Addie will understand."

"I said that to her. She wants to do it. Says we have to carry on. The ADA says she'll get twelve years, minimum, taking into account the previous assault. Her liver's shot, she's addicted to painkillers and she's been shooting up. She won't last twelve years."

"Good. I'm sorry Kara, I know you don't agree, but...," Maggie was interrupted.

"I do agree," Kara said. "I hate that I do, but I do. Kate has done everything she can to try and forge a relationship with her. She has supported her financially. She has forgiven her, over and over. This is the end. Kate is the only one that matters now."

"Tell her we love her," Maggie said, softly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie climbed onto Alex's lap. "Mama," she asked. "Is Sergeant Kate okay?"

Alex brushed back the hair from Addie's face. "Your hair's getting long, Bug."

Addie nodded. She burrowed into Alex's front. "I love Sergeant Kate. I don't want her to be sad."

"She's okay, Addie. She's a little sad. Sometimes bad things happen," Alex was trying to phrase it carefully, without lying to Addie, or hiding stuff from her. "You know that, more than you should have to," she held her close. "It turns out that Kate's mom is not a very nice person. And I think she got kinda jealous of Kate. She doesn't like that Kate's happy when she isn't."

"But that's silly Mama. If Sergeant Kate is happy, that should make _her_ happy," Addie was confused. Mothers were supposed to be on your side, weren't they?

"It should. You are right. But she's a mean lady. And she was so mad that Kate was happy and she wasn't that she tried to hurt Kate. But it's okay, Bug," she saw the stricken look on Addie's face. "She didn't hurt her. Kate stopped her before anyone got hurt. And now her mom is going to go to prison for a long time, for being so mean."

"And Sergeant Kate is sad?"

"She is a little, baby. But she has Kara with her, and Kara will take care of her. And she knows we all love her very much."

"Is she coming to the park tomorrow?"

"She is, Bug. Maybe you can give her an extra-special hug when you see her?" Alex suggested.

"I will, Mama. Mama?"

"Yes, Addie?"

"You and Mommy, you're not like Sergeant Kate's mom. You take care of me."

Alex hugged her extra tight. "That's because we love you Bug. We love you _so_ much."

"I love you too," Addie yawned. This grown-up stuff was confusing.

Alex stood, with Addie in her arms. "C'mon, let's find Mommy, and we'll do your bath."

"And stories?"

"And stories," Alex smiled.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie lifted the last table and folded the legs underneath it. She carried it to add to the pile in the corner.

Aiofe watched her affectionately. She made a decision. "Hey Ellie with the normal name," she kept her tone light.

Ellie smiled. "Hey."

"I'm kinda wired, after the last week. I'm going to grab a coffee. There's a great coffee shop right by the waterfront, and I know a real good place to sit on the rocks. It's beautiful there. You like coffee?"

Ellie nodded. "I don't want to intrude, if it's your private place."

Aoife smiled. "I'd like to show it to you. It's the same view as that drawing you kept looking at."

"You got a buyer for it, right?"

Aoife nodded, sadly. She had told herself that if it didn't sell, she was going to give it to Ellie. But it had sold on the first day. "Yeah. It raised some good money."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Can you carry the coffees?" Aiofe nodded to her arm that was still in her pocket. It was the first time she had alluded to it in Ellie's presence.

Ellie nodded, watching as Aiofe stepped carefully over the rocks. They rounded the corner and there was a large, flat outcropping of rock. They settled themselves on it. The view was breathtaking.

Aiofe smiled as Ellie passed her her coffee. She took a grateful gulp. "It was sort of … me … in the picture," she admitted in a quiet voice. "It was kind of how I felt after the accident. Small. Alone. You heard about the accident?"

"Ben told me," Ellie admitted. "But you don't have to talk about it. Not if you don't want to."

"I don't usually talk about it. I mean... it's just so goddamned _boring_ now," Aoife gave a mirthless laugh. "But you're different. I want you to know." She drew her damaged hand out of her pocket. The limb had no sensation from the elbow down, and there was no motor coordination. The only control she had over it was from her shoulder. The scarring was intense, her hand the worst of all. Her ring finger had been completely torn away, and was just a stub. The scarring over the rest of the hand was deep. Ellie couldn't imagine the pain Aoife had gone through.

She reached out and slid her hand under Aoife's. She knew she couldn't feel it, but she squeezed gently, in a reassuring, loving fashion. "Is this okay?"

Aoife found her eyes filling with tears. Nobody ever touched that hand. It was as if they were trying to protect her feelings, but somehow it came across as revulsion. "Yeah," she croaked, her throat tight. "It is. It really is."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I really like her, Maggie," Ellie admitted shyly, when they were alone the next day. Alex was throwing the ball for Addie, and Kara and Kate were manning the bases in the temporary softball game.

"She sounds sweet," Maggie took Ellie's hand. She looked her straight in the eye. "Just so long as you know, there's no hurry for anything. If she's the right one for you, she'll take things at your pace," it was Maggie's tactful way of admitting that she knew Ellie was a virgin. "The most important thing is that you are comfortable with everything."

Ellie nodded. "She knows that. She says we should just be friends. She thinks she's too old for me."

Maggie snorted. "There's barely a year between you. I'm nearly two years older than Alex. Age doesn't matter. But experience can make a difference," she said, gently. "Experience, and expectation."

"She said she doesn't expect anything. I think she likes me though, Mags. She's told me things about her accident that she says she hasn't told to anyone else. And she's so funny. God, she's funny. And smart. And beautiful. Like you wouldn't believe."

"Alex told me," Maggie smiled. "Beautiful is good. Considerate is even better."

"She's both," Ellie insisted.

"How about you bring her to dinner one day? Would she be up for that?"

"Meet the parents?" Ellie teased.

"Something like that," Maggie was serious. "Eleanor. I love you. We all do. I just want to make sure everything is good for you."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara and Kate let themselves into Kate's apartment. Kate was suddenly exhausted with the emotion of the evening, to say nothing of four hours of giving evidence. She sank onto the couch. Kara set next to her, and kissed her gently. "Hungry?" Kara asked.

Kate shook her head. "You?"

Kara was surprised to find that she wasn't hungry either.

"Hey," Kate remembered, a small smile crossing her features. "Got something for you." She made to get up from the couch, but Kara pressed her down again.

"I'll get it. You're exhausted," she said, running her hand through Kate's hair.

Kate knew she was right. "It's in the linen closet. Middle shelf. It's wrapped in brown paper."

In a second, Kara was back, holding the parcel as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"Open it," Kate felt genuinely happy, for the first time in hours.

Carefully, Kara unwrapped it. She couldn't believe it was that drawing. That drawing somehow spoke to how she felt when she had to leave her parents. "It's too much," she gasped.

Kate shook her head. "Nothing's too much for you." She yawned.

Kara gently lifted Kate from the couch. Normally, Kate would not have allowed such a thing, but tonight, she buried her head in Kara's neck, happy to be taken care of for once. "Love you, Kara," she mumbled, half asleep.

"I love you too, Kate," Kara realized it was true.


	16. Chapter 16

"You never did tell me about this," Kara traced the bullet hole on Kate's torso.

"It's nothing. It was just a flesh wound," Kate tried to dismiss it. "It was years ago."

"Yeah. Three years ago. You told me that. I need details, Collins," Kara was persistent. "You'd want to know about any scars I had, wouldn't you?"

"I most certainly would, seeing as you are bullet-proof!" Kate teased. "Seriously. It's not important. It was a sniper."

"Where?" It became clear that Kara wasn't going to let it drop.

"Iraq," Kate sighed. She never talked about her time in Iraq. She was only there for six months, but the memory was still raw. "I was working in hostage rescue. There was a ton of beheadings going on. It was our job to rescue any we could."

"And did you succeed?" Kara was shocked. Kate must have been 22 at the most. She couldn't imagine dealing with that trauma now, far less at that age.

"Not always," Kate swallowed.

"So you don't like to talk about it," Kara took her hand. "I'm sorry."

Kate gave a weak smile. "That's okay. You're right, I'd want to know in your position. It seriously wasn't bad. And it got me posted home, two broken ribs are not much of an asset in the field."

Kara leant forward and kissed her. "You're so brave."

Kate shook her head. "I was terrified half the time out there."

"That's what makes you brave."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"So," Aoife took a deep breath as they got out of Ellie's car. "Time to meet the parents."

Ellie took her hand, and smiled at her. "C'mon. It won't be that scary. You've already met Alex, Kate and Kara. It'll be a breeze."

Addie came running down the path, closely watched at the door by Alex. She flung herself at Ellie. "Ellie! Ellie! C'mon. You gotta see Mommy's face. She's real mad 'cos Gertie did tinkle on her shirt in the laundry room." Addie was grinning.

Alex waved at them both. "Come on it. You can placate Maggie, Ellie. Aoife," she kissed her softly on the cheek. "It's great to see you. Come in and join the chaos. Kara's just teaching Kate how to play Pictionary. I'm guessing that's a game you're really good at!"

Aoife grinned. "Nobody lets me play that any more."

Kara and Kate welcomed Aoife to the throng. After the noisy, excellent meal, and several rounds of Pictionary – won by the team of Aoife and Addie – they all sat down to relax with coffee and juice in the living room. Ellie was telling Kate all about her college course, and Aoife was touched when little Addie came to sit next to her on the couch, and rested her head against her shoulder. "I like you," Addie said.

"I like you too, Addie. Very much," Aoife smiled. "And Ellie has told me how much she likes living with you."

"Is Ellie your girlfriend?"

Aoife smiled. "She's a good friend. A very good friend. We're just taking things slowly right now. I love to spend time with her."

Alex looked relieved that she hadn't had to intervene, and that Aoife had handled the question so easily.

"Ellie says you got a hurt hand," Addie said.

"Addie," Alex decided it was time to step in.

Aoife shook her head. "It's okay. I don't mind talking about it," she smiled reassuringly at Alex. "It's true, Addie. I was in a car accident two years ago, and my hand didn't come through it as well as the rest of me."

Addie nodded.

Aoife drew the hand out of her pocket, and used her other hand to place it on her own knee. "It doesn't look too pretty, huh?" the scarring was very evident, and the missing finger was impossible to ignore.

"I think _you're_ really pretty," Addie said. "Even with a poorly hand. Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes it does, 'cos it's got a trapped nerve in there, which can cause me problems. So sometimes that gets nasty. But a lot of the time, I can't feel anything at all. But it's all good, Addie. I learned to draw with my left hand. And," she grinned, as she pounced on the small girl, "my left hand is _real_ good at tickling!"

Addie squealed with laughter as Aoife played with her.

Maggie turned to Ellie and nudged her subtly. She nodded toward Aoife. "That one's a keeper," she whispered. Ellie smiled.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex and Maggie walked Ellie and Aoife to the car. "I hope it wasn't too much for you," Maggie smiled, as she hugged Aoife goodbye. "And _you_ ," she pointed at Ellie. "Don't be late home."

Ellie stuck out her tongue, and grinned. She didn't have a curfew, and she knew that Alex and Maggie were both cool with whatever she wanted to do, just so long as she told them where she was so they knew not to worry. But Maggie liked to pretend to be some sort of strict parent, just to embarrass her. "Yes, _mom_ ," she teased.

Alex turned to Aoife. "I couldn't help hearing what you said to Addie. You know, they could probably operate to free that trapped nerve. Does it cause you much trouble?"

"Yeah," Aoife said. "When the pain travels up … sometimes it causes a migraine, and then it feels like every nerve in my body is screaming. I just … I've had enough of doctors, you know?" she tried to shrug it off, but Alex could see the vulnerable teenager beneath the tough-girl exterior.

Alex nodded. She put a soft hand on her uninjured harm. "I can only imagine. I think you're doing great. If ever you want to consider pursuing it, I know a fantastic surgeon in Seattle. I trained with her, actually, when I was thinking of going into surgery. No pressure."

Aoife nodded. "I just might. One day. Now things are … settling down. It was just such a relief when all the operations stopped."

Alex hugged her. "You ever need anything, you know where we are. We're expecting to see more of you. A lot more. And Addie's fallen in love with you, and not just for your Pictionary skills."

Aoife smiled. "You should look out. I might just take her home with me one day. She is just the cutest."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie was awestruck. " _This_ is your house?"

Aoife shrugged. "It was my Mom's," she unlocked the door to the large, four-bedroom property. "She loved it here. You haven't seen the best bit yet."

Ellie was walking down the hallway, impressed with how tastefully it was decorated. Everything was fresh and modern, but still classic – and classy. She saw a sculpture on a plain plinth at the end of the hallway – half of a face, cast in bronze. "This is beautiful," she approached it.

"Mom did it," Aoife said softly.

"Oh my God," Ellie suddenly realized. "You're her daughter. Sinéad Kelly. It was all over the internet. When she died. Oh Aoife," Ellie turned to her. It didn't make any difference to the magnitude of Aoife's loss, knowing that her mother was a famous artist. But now she felt intrusive. She had read all about the tragedy when it occurred, and she knew things about Aoife that Aoife hadn't specifically told her herself. Ellie remembered something else. "So you're the prodigy they talked about. The genius artist daughter. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize."

Aoife shrugged. She didn't know what to say. "I'm kinda glad you didn't. No … preconceptions," she knew she wasn't making much sense.

Ellie turned to her. She lifted her hand to Aoife's cheek, and touched it gently. No words were needed.

Aoife smiled. "C'mon, Ellie with the pronounceable name," she wanted to lighten the atmosphere. "I told you you hadn't seen the best part," she grabbed her hand and led her through to the back of the house. There was a door at the far end of the kitchen – the biggest kitchen Ellie had ever seen. The door opened into another room.

Ellie gasped. "A pool!"

Aoife grinned. "Mom loved to swim. I do too. Hey, she had just sold a big sculpture to the Middle East. So she decided..."

"To splash out?" Ellie couldn't resist the pun.

Aoife groaned. "Careful. I might push you in."

Ellie laughed.

"You know you can come here to swim any time you want. And the family. Does Addie like to swim?"

"She loves it. She's just not so keen when there are lots of people at the pool. She still gets nervous in crowds."

"So you have to bring her here," Aoife was adamant. "It would make me so happy."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Unca J'onn?" Addie asked. She loved coming in to the DEO. She visited less these days, because on the rare occasion when Maggie and Alex weren't able to pick her up from school, Ellie usually went to get her. But today was special, because school had finished early, at lunchtime, and Ellie was still at college.

"Yes, Addison?" J'onn always insisted on using her full name. For some reason, Addie loved it, though she didn't like it if anyone else did it.

"Is it true that Mommy has been learning to fly?"

J'onn smiled at her. "It's true, Addison. We have a very clever piece of equipment here, called a flight simulator. And you can learn to fly a plane, without ever leaving the ground. It's like a computer, but it feels like a plane when you get inside it."

"You can get inside a _computer_?" Addie was amazed.

J'onn laughed. "Not exactly. It's like a room with a computer in it. Let's go see Sergeant Kate, if she's finished her project, maybe she can show it to you?"

Addie sat in Kate's lap, as she operated the flight simulator. They had had a flight in a simulated Cessna 310, and now Kate was showing her what it was like in a jet aircraft. Addie was thrilled, and she kept laughing when Kate executed another maneuver. "Sergeant Kate! This is so cool!"

Kate loved the child's enthusiasm and sheer joy in the experience. She wanted to give her every opportunity to enjoy herself, as if it would somehow make up for some of the trauma she had suffered.

"Mama! Mama! Sergeant Kate did do a roll in an F-16! And she let me hold the stick!"

"Not during the roll," Kate smiled. "I didn't want to traumatize her with a virtual crash."

Alex knelt at Addie's level. "Sergeant Kate is very clever, isn't she? You know what, Bug, we were thinking maybe we might go up in the real plane again this weekend. What do you think?"

Addie flung her arms around Alex's neck with excitement. "Can Sergeant Kate and Kara come too?"

"Of course," Alex grinned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mommy?" Addie asked, as they prepared to leave for the airfield. "Are you going to watch us when we go up in the plane?"

Maggie smiled. "Not this time Addie," she saw the look of disappointment on Addie's face. Addie loved it when they were all together. "This time," her eyes sparkled with mischief, "I'm coming up with you. Is that okay?"

"Aren't you scared, Mommy?"

"I think I'll be okay this time. And I'll have you to protect me, right?" Maggie's smile was bright.

Ellie's phone beeped, and she looked at the message from Aoife.

 _A: Not feeling so hot this morning, hand playing up. Go without me. Will text later. Do NOT worry, will be fine._

Ellie replied:

 **E: I don't need to go. I want to see you. Can I come over?**

 _A: Just need to sleep. Go. Please. Speak later. Promise._

 **E: Okay. Call me if you need anything.**

 _A: xxx_

Alex saw the look of concern on Ellie's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Aoife's not coming, says she doesn't feel good."

"Her hand?" Alex guessed.

"Yeah. Says she wants to sleep."

"Makes sense. If it's caused a migraine, she'll be feeling pretty bad."

Ellie looked miserable.

"See if she calls later. If you haven't heard from her by this evening, maybe go over then?" Alex suggested.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie eyed Maggie as the plane took off, with Alex at the controls. Maggie rode shotgun, and she looked fairly relaxed. Addie sat in the seat behind Maggie, with Ellie next to her, and Kara and Kate in the seats at the back.

Alex maneuvered the plane above the clouds. "Your turn, Sawyer," she grinned.

Maggie grinned back, and grabbed the controls.

Addie squealed with excitement. "Mommy! You're driving the plane! Mama, look how clever Mommy is!"

The flight lasted for a half hour, with Maggie ceding the controls back to Alex for the approach and landing.

Addie ran into the hangar to tell the mechanic Mike all about it, and to reclaim Gertie whom they had left on the ground in his charge.

Alex turned to Maggie. She had never been so proud of her girlfriend. "You did good, detective. SO good."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

 **E: Can I come over?**

 _A: I'm not much company._

 **E: I know. I want to take care of you.**

 _A: Spare key in jacket in garage._

 **E: You sure it's okay?**

 _A: Yeah._

Ellie let herself into the house. She hadn't been in Aoife's bedroom before. She knocked gently on the door. The room was dark. There was a bottle of pills by the bed, a half-empty pitcher and a glass, and an ominous-looking bucket. Aoife was almost completely hidden by the blankets, just half of her face showing.

Ellie knew not to turn on the light, but she didn't need light to see how bad Aoife was feeling. There was sweat on her forehead, and her face was pinched with pain. Very softly, Ellie ran her hand over her brow. "What can I do?" her voice was barely audible.

"Fresh water," Aoife said raspily.

In a minute, Ellie was back with a fresh pitcher, with ice and lemon in it. She also had a damp washcloth, which she ran gently over Aoife's face.

"S'nice," Aoife leaned into the touch. She tried to sit up, grateful as Ellie supported her. Ellie held the glass to her lips.

"Slowly," Ellie reminded her.

Aoife drank half the glass, and Ellie helped her to settle on the bed again. "When did it start?"

"Last night. 'bout 2am."

"You've been throwing up?" Ellie looked anxiously at the bucket.

"Stopped now," Aoife's voice was weak. "It's getting better."

Ellie rubbed her shoulder gently. If this was what it was like for Aoife when it was better, she hated to think what she had suffered earlier. "What can I do?"

"Just be here," Aoife's eyes were closing.

Ellie kicked off her boots, and took off her jeans. She slid into bed next to Aoife, knowing she had done the right thing when Aoife rested her head on Ellie's thigh. Ellie stroked her hair gently.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"She was so sick, Alex," Ellie's eyes filled with tears when she spoke to Alex the following evening.

"How is she now?"

"Says she feels hungover, but otherwise okay. It happens every few weeks. She just gets knocked out for three days."

Alex shook her head. "Her doctor should be doing something!"

"She doesn't have a doctor. She refused to see anyone after … everything."

Alex took both of Ellie's hands, and looked into her eyes. "I can understand that. But this is too much. Especially if it can be fixed. Ask her if she'll let me call Callie, will you? It could make such a difference."

Ellie nodded. "I'm going back there tonight. I just need my books."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex laughed as Addie jumped back in the pool, a huge smile on her face. She was having the time of her life, and the sight of her so full of joy filled her with pleasure. Kate was already in the water, ready to help if Addie got into trouble.

Kara passed a bottle of water to Maggie, who was standing by the side of the pool. Maggie smiled her thanks. "Gotta admit, Little Danvers, your girlfriend's got it all going on, hasn't she?" Maggie nodded toward Kate, whose one-piece made it very clear what a magnificent body she had. Kate was by nature modest, but there was nowhere to hide in lycra.

"I admit, it's an added bonus," Kara laughed. She loved watching Kate with Addie. She also saw how Aoife, even with her paralysed hand, cut through the water with ease and elegance. She nodded toward her and Ellie who, as usual, were close together. "Those two look good together, don't they?"

"They do," Maggie admitted. She hadn't quizzed Ellie about their relationship, but as she stayed over regularly with Aoife, she had drawn her own conclusions. She knew Ellie was very young but, after discussing it with Alex, she decided it was best to butt out. Both she and Alex agreed that Aoife was a good person, who had Ellie's best interests at heart.

Kara looked quizzically at Maggie. Her sister-in-law was smiling and appeared happy, but Kara could sense that she had something on her mind. "You okay?"

Maggie started. Then she smiled. She knew how intuitive both the Danvers sisters were, and she knew there was little point trying to hide anything from either of them. Her tough detective persona melted under the interrogation of either Danvers. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Your sister. It's three years. Next Thursday. Three years since we met. Since she turned my life upside-down. The best three years of my life," Maggie didn't care that she sounded cheesy.

Kara rested a hand on her arm. "You once told me you got her to be herself. No, it's okay," she protested, seeing that Maggie wanted to apologize for her outburst when Alex had been kidnapped. "You were right. If you hadn't come along, Alex would still be living only half a life. I know we haven't always agreed on everything, Maggie. But you've made my sister happier than she has ever been. Look at her," she nodded toward Alex, who chose that moment to dive into the pool, and resurface just behind Kate, tugging playfully at her ankle from underwater. "She's so carefree. And she loves being a mother."

"Addie adores her."

"She adores both of you," Kara stressed. "That little girl has been through so much, and just look at her now."

"It was Alex's idea to adopt her," Maggie mused.

"With your support. You're good for her, Maggie. You're good for both of them."

"So," Maggie shuffled uncomfortably. "If I were to … I mean, you wouldn't object? I want to ask Alex to marry me, but I need to know you are happy with the idea."

Kara beamed with delight. "Object? _Object_? I've been waiting for this for nearly three years! When? You gotta do it soon, you know how hard it is for me to keep a secret."

"Tonight, maybe. I want it to be right."

"You gotta ring?"

"Of course I got a ring! I got it over a year ago. It's plain, just white gold and inscribed. I didn't want it to get in the way of her work."

Kara flung her arms around Maggie. "Text me. As soon as you do it. I need to know. Where are you going to get married? Are you going to wear a tux? Will it be a big wedding? I'm not sure Alex would want a big fuss. But you have to invite J'onn. He'll be so happy."

"Slow down, Little Danvers. She hasn't said yes yet."

Kara snorted derisively. "Like that's gonna be a problem. She adores you Maggie. She lives for you, and Addie."

Maggie gave a small smile. "I kinda hit the jackpot when I met her."

"She feels that way too," Kara said.


	17. Chapter 17

"So?" Kara teased, as soon as she was alone with Maggie. It was now ten days since Maggie had told her she was going to propose.

Maggie shook her head. "I'm waiting for the right time, Little Danvers. Alex deserves for it to be … special. Like her."

"She will say yes, you know. Even if you propose over pizza and potstickers."

"I'll do it soon," Maggie could feel sweat forming on her palms. This was the biggest thing she had ever done in her life, and she desperately wanted to make it right. But every time she made plans, one or the other of them was called away, or she lost her nerve, or she lost confidence in her plans. "I swear. And you'll be the first to know," she promised.

Kara grinned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate looked up as she heard the tell-tale 'whoosh' of Kara coming back through her own balcony. She looked over and, as always, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her girlfriend. She went over to her, and wiped a smudge of ash from her cheek. "I take it from the smug expression on your face that the superheroing went well?" she teased.

"I am _not_ smug," Kara protested. "Well, maybe a little," she started to smile. "I _was_ kinda awesome."

"I watched on the TV. You saved 12 people. You have every right to smugness," Kate smiled. "And, for the record, you _are_ awesome. In every way." She took her in her arms and kissed her deeply. "Definitely awesome. But you need a shower," she pulled a face. "You smell of burning rubber."

"Hey, it was a tire factory. What do you expect?"

"I expect you to get your ass into that bathroom now."

Kara pretended to be affronted, and stalked toward the bathroom. This was amazing. Getting to save all those people on a Saturday morning, and then coming home to her wonderful girlfriend who was still wandering around in her nightclothes. Life was good. "I'm not doing this alone," she called over her shoulder. "You're showering with me, Sergeant Collins."

Kate grinned, and put down her coffee. She stripped off her t-shirt as she walked, and was hopping on one leg trying to take her boxers off by the time she reached the bathroom. "What's up, snowdrop?" she teased. "Need me to scrub your back?" she looked up and saw a very naked Kara step into the shower. Her mouth went dry.

Kara grinned. "I was hoping maybe you could manage more than that, Sergeant."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Two hours later, Kara was relaxing on the couch when she heard a knock at the door. Using her x-ray vision, she could see Alex standing in the hallway. She opened the door, and engulfed Alex in a hug as she stepped in.

"Hey, Kara," Alex was a little startled. "You're in a good mood."

Kara giggled. "Yeah, well, I've had a good morning. _We_ had a good morning."

Alex could see the blush creeping up her neck. "Kate's here?"

"She's gone out to buy me ice-cream. She'll be back soon."

Alex nodded. She hated that she had to do this, but she knew it was better coming from her than from a faceless officer. She took Kara's hand. "I have some news for her, Kara. It's not good."

Kara saw the serious expression on her face, and her heart plummeted. "It's Kate's damned mother again, isn't it?"

Alex was surprised. Kara rarely swore. She nodded.

"What's she done this time?" Kara struggled to contain her anger.

"She died," Alex said, softly. "Prison yard fight. It was a stabbing. They did try to save her; I saw the medical report. They did all they could."

At that moment, the door opened, and a fresh-faced, smiling Kate came in. "Hey, Alex," she bussed her on the cheek.

Alex hated that Kate's happy mood was about to be ruined.

"I'll tell her," Kara said.

Alex hugged Kate quickly. "We're all here for you," she said, quietly, letting herself out of the apartment.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate nodded. She looked calm, but Kara could hear her heart racing. "Thanks for telling me. I know that was hard for you."

Kara pulled her into her arms, saddened when Kate stiffened in the embrace. Kate tried to relax, but found it hard as she tried to hold herself together.

"What time are we meeting the others?" Kate asked.

Kara took her hand. "We don't have to, Kate. We can do whatever you want."

"I want to continue with our plans. She's not going to ruin anything else for me. There's be an autopsy, it'll be a couple of weeks before anyone talks about funerals. Right now, I want to live my life. My wonderful life," she reached out and touched Kara's face. "With my wonderful girlfriend. My wonderful superhero girlfriend," she managed a small smile.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie released Maggie's hand, and ran toward Kate, a huge smile on her face.

Maggie looked at Kara, seeing the worry etched on her face. "How is she?" she asked softly, waving when she saw Alex catch the ball and throw it to Addie. Gertie barked crazily, loving her time at the park, as she always did.

"Says she's fine," said Kara. "She's not. I can see that. But she doesn't want to talk about it."

"She needs to process," Maggie said. She knew better than most how difficult it was to have a strained relationship with your parents.

"I'm just worried she's going to fall apart."

"Maybe that's what she needs?" Maggie's tone was gentle. "And if she does, you'll be there to put her back together. That's what Alex does for me. Every time."

Kara smiled at her. "She says the same about you, detective."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Callie?" Alex was thrilled to be speaking to her old friend again, even if the cell connection was not clear.

"Danvers? Alexandra Danvers?" Callie Torres' voice was full of laughter.

"You know how I feel about anybody calling me Alexandra, _Calliope_ ," Alex said, mock-icily.

Callie laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Bite me."

"I thought that was a privilege reserved for Arizona," Alex teased, referring to the surgeon's blonde wife.

"If I'd known you were gay at the time, I'd have married you, Alexandra," Callie teased. "Okay, enough. I'm due in the operating room in ten minutes. I saw the scans. Christ, that poor girl."

"But you can do something?" Alex pressed.

"Of course I can. We can definitely release the nerve. And some of the ortho work in there is a mess. I can relieve the joint, clean it up a bit, make it easier to live with."

"No chance of restoring function?"

Callie shook her head, forgetting Alex couldn't see her. "No, that ship has sailed," she said, sadly. "But we can make it easier for her, and we should be able to get rid of any pain. She can come to Seattle?"

"You sure you want to take this on?"

"I like a challenge," Callie told her. "Tell her to set up an appointment."

"I'll love you forever for this," Alex said, affectionately. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed the company of the feisty surgeon.

"You loved me already, Danvers," Callie teased.

"How's Sofia?" Alex asked about her four-year-old daughter.

"Behaving like a teenager already," Callie pretended to be exasperated, but she couldn't keep the affection from her voice.

"That apple didn't fall too far from the tree, then."

"How's motherhood treating you, Alex? I heard about the adoption."

"Best thing I ever did. That and getting together with Maggie." Alex realized that her life had changed dramatically since her days when she was training to become a surgeon. In those days, she had always felt alienated, never good enough, never sure of what she was doing, or where she was going. Now, despite the terrible start that Addie had had, Alex had never been happier.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara handed a warm milk to Kate. She was hoping against hope that Kate would get some sleep tonight. She had barely slept the last four nights, though she pretended that she had. She waited until she thought Kara had fallen to sleep, and then she would leave their bed, and spend hours in the armchair, just staring up at the stars through Kara's over-sized window.

Kara somehow knew that Kate wanted to be alone, so she had to pretend that she didn't know what she was doing. Staying in the bed when Kate was so unhappy was the hardest thing she had ever done.

Kate looked up, surprised. "No cocoa?"

"It has caffeine in it," it was the first hint that Kara knew how much she needed to sleep.

Kate nodded. She knew Kara wasn't stupid. And she loved her all the more for her understanding. She reached out for Kara's hand, and squeezed it affectionately. "I do love you, Kara," she said, softly.

"Love you too, Sergeant," Kara kissed her tenderly. "Even in that t-shirt," she gestured disgustedly to the Tweetie-Pie t-shirt that Kate was wearing.

"Love is blind," Kate tried to inject some of the usual laughter that was such an important part of their relationship.

"Fortunately," Kara said, drily.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

After an hour, Kara felt the bed dip as Kate slid out of the room. She just wanted to cry.

Three hours later, and Kara couldn't take any more. Silently, she padded to the living room. Kate was sitting in the armchair, clutching the bottle of whiskey to her chest. Kate liked a drink occasionally, but no more than that. She didn't need to get hammered to enjoy herself. And Kara had noticed that, on a romantic night out, Kate would only have one glass of wine. When she had asked Kate about it, she had admitted shyly that she wanted to be sober when they made love, so she didn't miss any of it.

But the whiskey bottle was half-empty, and Kara could have sworn it had been a new bottle. "Hey," she spoke softly, not wanting to startle Kate.

Kate looked up, a look of confusion, and such sadness on her face. "Kara," her speech was indistinct. She raised the bottle, about to put it to her lips. Kara put a hand on the bottle.

"You sure you want more?"

Kate's posture slumped. "No," she whispered. She handed the bottle to Kara, who placed it on a side table. She looked up at Kara, and tears filled her eyes. "Hold me?"

Kara slid onto the large chair next to her, and gathered her in her arms. Kate burrowed in to her, her whole body shaking as sobs overtook her. She let Kara comfort her as she wept.

Eventually, Kate's breathing started to even out. "M'sorry," she put her hand to her head as though she had a headache.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kara whispered, fiercely.

"Got drunk."

"Yeah," Kara stroked her pale face. "That's okay. You're allowed."

"That's what she used to do. If anything was hard. She just drank. Thought I'd try it tonight."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Terrible," Kate's thoughts were muddled, though her mind was racing.

"Headache?"

"Mmm," Kate agreed.

"How about some Tylenol and water?"

"'kay," Kate slurred.

Carefully, Kara lifted Kate and carried her to the bed. She settled her in the bed, and returned a split second later with the pills and a bottle of water. Once Kate had taken the pills and drunk half of the water, Kara got into the bed with her. "Can I hold you?"

Kate didn't answer, but she snuggled into Kara's lap, allowing her to cradle her like a child. Kate slid one hand up under Kara's t-shirt and grasped a soft breast. Kara smiled, knowing that that always made Kate feel better. She stroked her hair. "Sleep."

Kate slept for almost an hour, and Kara was just starting to relax when she started to shift about, and mutter in her sleep. Kate's face creased with pain. "No," she muttered. She clutched Kara's t-shirt.

Kara tried to soothe her, but her movements became more distressed and more jerky. "Don't," she tried to push Kara away. Kara released her hold, not wanting Kate to feel penned in. She kept stroking her hair, wanting to show support and affection.

Kate moaned, and tears escaped from her eyes. "Shh," Kara was starting to worry. Kate was very pale, and her heart was racing.

"No," Kate mumbled. "It's not... please. I just," she started to shake.

Kara rubbed her shoulder gently. This was not going away; she was going to have to wake her. "Kate? It's me, Kara. You're okay. You're safe. We're all okay."

Kate suddenly jerked upright, her eyes staring. Kara could see the sweat pouring down her face. "Kate? Sweetie, it's okay."

Kate turned to stare at her, confusion written across her features. Then she swallowed. She turned green, and clamped her hand across her mouth. Before she knew what was happening, Kara had carried her to the bathroom, and supported her as she started retching violently into the toilet. Well after her stomach was empty, she continued to heave, sobbing in pain and frustration.

Kara didn't leave her side for a minute, and held her while she puked up everything except her toenails. She then drew a warm bath, hoping it would calm Kate's shakes.

Kate was only vaguely aware of Kara offering her water, mouthwash, a toothbrush. She had no memory of Kara removing her sweat-soaked clothing. Afterwards, all she could remember was the feel of Kara sitting behind her in the tub, cradling her, washing her gently, helping her to ease away the pain and the misery.

Kate then slept for 18 hours straight, awakening only on Kara's insistence to gulp some water every few hours.

Kara had thoroughly disliked Kate's mother before; now she found herself hating her. And Kara didn't hate anyone. But anyone who could cause such pain to her girl was deserving of nothing better.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"She's okay," Alex put away the stethoscope and blood pressure kit. "Her pressure's a little high, but that's understandable. She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep."

"It's a terrible waste of whiskey," Kate's voice was hoarse.

Kara turned to her girlfriend, and gave her a brilliant smile. She ran her hand through her short, blonde hair. "Hey Sergeant. I thought you were sleeping."

"M'awake."

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Foolish. Hungover," Kate said ruefully.

"Exhausted," Kara added for her.

Kate was about to protest, and then she nodded. "That too," she admitted.

"Let Kara take care of you," Alex touched her arm affectionately. "For the next couple of days at least."

Kate shook her head. "I need to get up. Organize the funeral, that sort of thing." She started to sit up.

Alex pressed a hand to her shoulder. "Let us do that. Please?"

Kate nodded. "You're very kind," she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Addie sends her love. She says you have to swim with us next week. She wants to show you her dive."

"Addie can dive now?" Kate was surprised.

Alex laughed. "No. Not really. But she can make a big splash when she tries, and it makes her laugh every time."

"Close enough, then," Kate's eyes closed.

"Give her the rehydration salts for the next day," Alex advised as she said goodbye to Kara. "It's a good thing, Kara. She's opening up to you, and she's dealing with it."

Alex hugged Kara. She touched her face. "Crinkle," she said softly, with a sad smile.

Kara nodded. "I love her, Alex."

"I know. It shows."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife smiled as Addie drifted off to sleep in her arms. She and Ellie had taken her out for the afternoon, while Maggie and Alex went shopping for a new car seat for her, as she was outgrowing the old one. They had had a full afternoon of softball, dog walking and ice cream, and Addie was ready for a nap before her mothers came home.

"So next Friday? What time?" Ellie asked, as she pulled out her phone to check her dates.

"The appointment is at 2pm. So I'm flying up in the morning," Aoife replied.

" _We're_ flying up in the morning," Ellie corrected her. She saw the look on Aoife's face. "Don't start with me, Miss Kelly. If it was me going to meet a surgeon to talk about having my hand operated on, I'd damn well expect you to be there with you."

"But your college ..."

"Can wait," Ellie was firm. "It's one day. Hey, you could make it worth my while," she gave a wicked grin.

Aoife looked confused.

"We could get a hotel for the night. One with a really big bed."

"And a hot tub?" Aoife was entering into the spirit of the conversation.

Addie mumbled, and burrowed deeper into Aiofe's front. Aoife's heart filled with pleasure at the contact. She kissed Addie softly on the top of her head. "I know it's a long way ahead," she said to Ellie. "I mean, a _really_ long way. But one day, we're going to need some of these," she dipped her chin to indicate Addie.

Ellie gave a wide smile. She loved children. "You might be right. But you're carrying them."

"Fine by me," Aoife agreed. "How many shall we have?"

"Well, you need nine for a softball team..." Ellie teased, as Aoife gave her a death glare.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"This one," Alex finally decided, as she consulted her iPad yet again. She had done a comparison of twelve different car seats, listing safety as the top priority, but remembering that comfort was important too.

Maggie tried not to laugh when she consulted her spreadsheet. She loved the nerd side of Alex. And she loved even more that it was Alex's determination to protect their daughter that had brought it out on this occasion. "If that's the one you want, Danvers," she said, mildly.

"It's important to get it right, Maggie," Alex was earnest as she reached for her wallet.

"I know, babe. This one will be great."

When they got to the parking lot, Alex insisted on fitting the seat immediately, in case there were any problems.

Maggie watched, enjoying the sight of Alex's muscles flexing as she adjusted the fittings. She would have to break something at home soon, just so she could see Alex in a tool belt again, she decided, with a wicked grin.

Alex straightened up. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked.

Maggie shook her head. "Nope. I'm laughing at me. Tool belt fantasies again."

Alex grinned. "I'll wear it any time you want, Maggie."

"Marry me," Maggie blurted out.

Alex stared.

"Marry me," Maggie repeated. She gave a bashful smile. She got down on one knee. "I had it all planned. Lots of different ways. It never felt right. But I need you to marry me, Alex Danvers. I need for you to be my wife."

"You _need_ it, huh?" Alex smiled, as the words sank in.

"More than I've ever needed anything," Maggie was so sincere that Alex's heart contracted.

"Of course I'll marry you," Alex pulled her to her feet. "You … you're all I've ever wanted, Maggie."

"The ring's in the glove box," Maggie smiled, wryly. "Romantic proposal, right?"

Alex kissed her deeply. "It's perfect," she whispered.

When Alex released her, Maggie reached for the ring. She held it out to Alex, who pretended not to notice that her hand was shaking. "S'got an inscription," Maggie's voice was thick with emotion.

Alex took the ring, and read the word "Forever" and their initials inscribed next to it. "Put it on me," she held out the ring and her hand.

Maggie slid the ring on.

"You got the right size. How did you know?" Alex asked.

"I'm a detective, Danvers. I detect," Maggie was regaining some of her usual cockiness.

"So you guessed?"

Maggie gave a wide grin. "Gottit right though, didn't I?"


	18. Chapter 18

Ellie was concentrating hard, trying to take in all that Callie was saying. "So it won't make it work any better, but should stop the migraines?"

"It'll stop the migraines caused by that nerve being trapped. You may still get some migraines, Aoife, if you are prone to them."

"But not all the time?" Ellie wanted to be clear about everything. This was way out of her experience, and she wanted to make sure they both understood what was involved. Fortunately, Callie Torres seemed kind, and patient, and willing to answer all their questions.

"I don't get them all the time, babe," Aoife put a gentle hand on Ellie's arm.

"You get them too often," Ellie gave her a stern look.

Callie smiled. "Protective girlfriend you got there, Aoife. My wife's just the same."

Aoife grinned. "You could say that."

"How long would she have to stay in the hospital?" Ellie was all business.

"I'd like her to come in the day before the operation, for final tests, that sort of thing. And then Aoife should expect to stay at least three nights after the operation. It all depends on how well you cope with it," she explained to Aoife. "And quite how much we need to do when we get in there. I think I've got a pretty good idea what to expect, but you can never be 100% sure. I'd expect to be in Seattle for a week, and then recovery will take anything from two to three months, with some intensive physio."

Ellie nodded. "We can do that," she said.

"I'm guessing you being here is non-negotiable," Aoife said to Ellie. "Because I'll be okay, you know. I don't want you missing any college."

"When is your next vacation?" Callie spoke directly to Ellie.

"Five weeks from now."

"So we'll schedule the surgery for then," Callie could tell how important it was to Ellie to be part of it. She also knew that it could only be good for Aoife, to have her girlfriend around.

"You can do that?" Aoife asked.

Callie grinned. "I'm head of the department. I can do whatever the hell I like," she winked, conspiratorially.

"Let's set the date, then," Aoife said, wanted to get it booked before she changed her mind. She had spent so much of the last few years in and out of the hospital, and she hated that it was starting up all over again. But she wanted to be as healthy as she could – it wasn't fair on Ellie to have a girlfriend who kept pulling out of things at the last moment, when a migraine struck. And, God, it would be great not to have to cope with all that any more.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It's not like she deserves a funeral," Maggie grumbled, as she found her black suit jacket at the back of the closet. "She was a Grade A bitch."

Alex nodded in agreement. She couldn't argue. Kate's mother had caused her nothing but trauma, and she was still distressing her now, even after death. "We're not going for her," she reminded Maggie quietly.

Maggie grunted. "I know. Kate needs us. She's so young, Alex. She shouldn't have to deal with this."

"I don't think there's ever a good age to deal with family trauma," Alex's voice was gentle. She wasn't trying to make Maggie remember, but she knew what a terrible time Maggie had had when she came out to her intolerant parents. She still had the whip scar on her back.

Maggie caught her hand, and pulled her into her arms. She kissed her softly, but deeply. When she finally pulled back, she cupped Alex's face in one hand. "I've been one of the lucky ones. I've found a family. A real family. I don't think you know how happy you've made me, Danvers."

Alex swallowed. It wasn't often that Maggie opened up like this. "I can't wait to marry you, Detective Sawyer."

Maggie smiled. "Addie can't wait either. She is so excited. Especially since you told her she can wear her jeans to the ceremony."

"She should be comfortable. She should be who she is. And she's only really comfortable in her jeans and t-shirt."

"And her flying jacket," Maggie reminded her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara held tight to Kate's hand as they got out of the cab. There were no official funeral cars, apart from the hearse. And Kate had opted for a cremation. So there would be no graveside service, for which Kara was very grateful. Kate was pretending indifference, but Kara just knew that watching her mother being lowered into the ground would be too much for her.

Kate was so sensitive. She tried to give off the image of a hardass soldier – and she had the strength and training to back all that up in the field. She had proved herself many times. But, in private, it was like she was missing a layer of skin. Only Kara really got to see how emotional she was, and how she always took everything so seriously.

As they walked into the funeral home, Kara slid her hand around Kate's waist, silently supporting her. Kate walked stiffly to the front to take her seat. As they settled in their seats, Kara took her hand. She would not release it for the rest of the day. "I love you," Kara whispered.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie hugged Kate fiercely. "You did great, KC," she said, keeping her tone light. "Alex is cooking tonight. Would you and Kara like to come over for pot roast?"

Kate was about to demur, and then she realized that there was nothing she would like better than spending an evening in the company of these people. These people who were more family to her than anyone else had ever been. "We'd love that," she said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie slapped Kate's hand away, as she started to clear the table. "Nope," she said firmly. "I'm cleaning up tonight. Alex did the cooking. Aoife's gonna help me load the dishwasher, right?" she gave her girlfriend a look that brooked no disagreement.

Aoife laughed. "You're in an assertive mood," she teased.

She hoped that nobody noticed when Ellie's hand slipped from her waist to cup her butt. Ellie squeezed the firm flesh. "I sure am," her tone was unmistakeable.

Aoife coughed. "I'll make coffee," she scrambled to the kitchen, too late to avoid the laugh from around the table.

Ellie grinned, proud of herself. They all loved Kate so much that they wanted to make the evening as light and relaxing for her as possible. Kate was doing amazingly, but she could see from her heavy-lidded eyes that she was exhausted, mentally and physically.

Kara led Kate to the couch, and Kate was pleased when Addie climbed into her lap. Within a half hour, they were both sound asleep, Addie snuggled in Kate's arms.

After about an hour, Alex touched Kara's arm. "Stay. Both of you. Then she won't have to wake up," she nodded toward Kate. "You can just take her upstairs."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The following morning, Kate awoke in an unfamiliar bed, but with a very familiar body snuggled next to her. She was getting used to waking in the same bed as Kara. She had always imagined that it might become too much, living with somebody, but when she thought back, she and Kara had not spent a night apart for over three months. And it was perfect.

Kara turned over and stretched. "You look better," she peered anxiously at Kate.

"I feel great. _You_ feel great," Kate teased.

"No!" Kara sounded appalled. "Not in my sister's house. I mean, I just couldn't. Suppose somebody came in? It would just be too..."

"I'm kidding," Kate decided to put her out of her misery. "Alex is still my boss, as well as family now." She heard a knock and smiled. "Anyway, I think we have a visitor. Come in," she called, and smiled widely at the sight of a sleep-disheveled Addie standing in the doorway. "Hey, Bug, get over here, we both want a hug."

Addie's face lit up. She loved it when Kate or Kara – or preferably both – slept over. That meant there was a good chance they would spend some of the day with her. She scrambled up, and settled herself between Kate and Kara. "Mama said you had a sad day yesterday," she said. She gave Kate a fierce hug. "She told me a hug would make you feel better."

"Your Mama is right," Kate found herself blinking back tears. She loved the young girl so much. After all that Addie had gone through, she was still so intuitive about how others felt, and she wanted, more than anything, for everyone to be happy. "I feel real good today. Even better, after that hug. Hey, Doodlebug, do you think we could persuade your Mommy and your Mama that we should play some softball in the yard after breakfast? I want to see how you are doing with your new glove."

Addie nodded seriously. "Mommy has been practising with me. I'm getting real good at hitting the ball!" she was proud of her achievements.

"Well, I need to see this. How about you, Kara?"

Kara nodded. "I'm thinking softball this morning, and maybe a movie and pizza later on."

Addie squealed with delight. "I'm gonna ask," she scrambled off the bed.

"Time to shower," Kate smiled at Kara.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kara asked.

"More than anything," Kate was firm. "The best thing I can do is to live my life. And I have a great life."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

 **Two weeks later**

Ellie opened the door to Aoife's house, to let Alex, Maggie, Addie, Kara and Kate in. "She's upstairs," she kept her voice quiet. "Let's get to the pool house."

Once they were in the pool house, Ellie shut the door. She knew the pool house was sound-proofed, so they wouldn't disturb Aoife's sleep.

"How bad is she?" Alex looked anxious.

"She's better than she was," Ellie looked exhausted. She had been taking care of Aoife most of the night. "It was a bad one."

"We just have to hope it was the last one. Just under four weeks to go until the operation, right?" Alex went through her mental diary.

"Yeah," Ellie sighed.

"We shouldn't be here," Maggie spoke up. "We should leave you two alone."

"I tried telling her that," Ellie said. "She was real pissed with me. Said she doesn't want to stop things going ahead. She said she'd try and come down later. She really wanted you to come. And she knows how much Addie loves the pool. "Hey, baby girl, you wanna jump in with me?"

Addie's face lit up. She loved the water, and she loved playing with Ellie.

Four hours later, Aoife appeared at the door to the pool, her face pale but calm. Alex stood up immediately, and led her to a poolside chair. "You doing okay?" she didn't want to fuss her.

Aoife smiled. "I am now. Thanks," she smiled. She looked up, to find Ellie holding out a mug of hot tea for her. Ellie knew that tea was always welcome after a migraine. She took it gratefully.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mom, we don't want a big wedding," Alex tried to rein in her impatience. Almost every day, Eliza would call with another crazy scheme. "I know. I know, Mom. And I appreciate it. We both do. But we don't want this to be stressful. For anyone. We just want you and our friends to be there. It doesn't matter where. Maggie says she doesn't care. And we don't want people to dress up either. Unless they want to," Maggie grinned as she heard a screech from down the line.

"No, Mom," Alex was firm. "No cars. No caterers. We'll book a table at a restaurant for after. Well, okay. I'll talk to her about it. I swear. Bye Mom."

Maggie tried not to smirk at the look on Alex's face. "What was it this time? Doves? Matching bridesmaid's dresses?"

"She wants us to marry at Midvale. In the back yard. Where Dad used to sit with us and look at the stars. I told her we don't want a fuss. But she's not..."

"That's perfect," Maggie interrupted her. "In your family home. I can't think of anything better. But no doves."

"You really want to? You don't think it's kinda dumb? I mean, it's not like we are a traditional couple."

"It's not dumb, Alex. It's … I don't have any real family now. Apart from my Aunt Maria. Your family … I see them as mine now."

"They _are_ yours," Alex was firm. "You are important to every single one of them. Just like Addie is."

"Well, I think it might be kinda … nice. A family wedding. A small family wedding," Maggie stressed. She was keen to have the ceremony somewhere that meant something to the family. She could not bear the thought of it becoming a huge event. If it were up to her, there would only be her, Alex and Addie at the ceremony, but she knew that would make people unhappy, Alex most of all. Just thinking that, she started to smile, and realized that, actually, that wasn't true. She'd want her sister there. And Kara. And Kara came with Kate, and she really liked Kate. And these days her sister came joined at the hip to the delightful Aoife; she would not get in the way. And she thought of J'onn as a father figure – a non-abusive, non-judgmental, affectionate father, unlike her own – so it wouldn't be right not to have him there. And Winn and James came as part of the package too.

"What are you smiling at?" Alex wanted to know.

"I just realized you are right. About the wedding guest list. We need them all there."

Alex smiled. "Yeah. We do."

"We should do it soon, though. Really soon," Maggie suddenly felt that there was nothing more pressing in the world than being officially bound to Alex. "Next weekend. We can do that, right? J'onn can get ordained on the net, so he can marry us. Let's do it next Saturday, Alex. Please?"

"Why the hurry?"

"I can't wait. I need for you to be my wife. And," she grinned mischievously, "the sooner we do it , the less time your Mom has to try and come up with elaborate plans."

Alex grinned back. "Now that is a good point. I'll make some calls."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"We're not _banning_ dresses, Kara," Alex was beginning to lose patience. "You can wear what you want. That's the point. We don't want people to have to get all dressed up, wearing uncomfortable suits or dresses if they don't want to. But if you want to come in a full-length ball gown, well, have at it! Whatever you want. All we want from you is to be there."

"You haven't even given us time to get you a proper gift," Kara was trying not to feel glum. She had anticipated months of planning, of wedding fairs, trying on dresses with Alex, choosing invitations, picking out floral arrangements. And now Alex was telling her it was going to be more like a day out at the park. And then she smiled to herself. She loved their days at the park. She loved that they were all relaxed and comfortable, and happy to be with each other.

"We don't need any gifts," Alex was saying. "All we need is for you to be there with us."

"It's going to be perfect, Alex," Kara told her, realizing that that was true. She heard Kate's heartbeat as she made her way up the stairs to the apartment. She would recognize that heartbeat anywhere. "Let me know if we can do anything."

"You can take Addie tomorrow afternoon," Alex suggested. "I have to organize delivery of Maggie's wedding gift from me."

"We'll pick her up at 12pm, take her to lunch first, 'kay?" she gave a welcome smile to Kate as she let herself into the apartment.

"Perfect. And Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything. You're the best sister anyone could ever have."

"No," Kara was serious. "The best sister position is already taken. By one of my very favorite people," she hung up the phone before Alex could argue.

Kara turned to Kate, who was helping herself to a bottle of water after her run. Kate was dressed in shorts and a sleeveless tee. She was sweaty, and her hair was damp from the exertion. Kara couldn't remember when she had last been so aroused. "Hi," she said, shyly.

Kate grinned. She knew that look. "Hey, beautiful lady. I'm heading for a shower. Care to join me?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I didn't know what to get you," Maggie was hesitant. "But I know your other one got damaged in that fire. And this one, well, it's the same style as Addie's. And you know how much she likes to look like you. Here," she thrust a box at Alex. "You can change it if you want."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Alex set the box on the table. Slowly, she lifted the lid, to reveal a soft, leather flying jacket. She had always wanted one like that, but had been reluctant to spend the money. She lifted it out, and raised it to her nose, inhaling the inimitable scent. "It's beautiful, Mags," she whispered. "It's … it's perfect."

Maggie smiled, relieved that it had been a good decision. "Put it on," she took it from Alex and helped her into it.

Alex sank into the soft leather. She could feel something pressing against her front. She reached into the inner pocket, and pulled out an envelope.

"Oh yeah," Maggie said. "Gotcha something else. Well, it's for us. All three of us."

Alex stared at her. She stared at the envelope. "What is it?"

"Well damn, if only there were a way for you to find out the answer to that," Maggie fell back on sarcasm. "Open it Danvers."

Alex pulled out three airline tickets, and a sheet of paper. "Maggie?"

"I got us a honeymoon," Maggie grinned. She felt on safe ground with this one.

"Where are we going?" Alex refused to look at the tickets. She wanted to hear it from Maggie.

"It's only a week. I didn't think we should both be away from the DEO for too long," Maggie could see relief flit across Alex's face. They both felt the same way about the DEO. "And I know how much you like Shakespeare." Alex could quote whole swathes of Shakespeare, which Maggie found unbearably sexy. "So we're going to England. We're staying in a fancy hotel in Stratford-upon-Avon, where Shakespeare was born and lived for much of his life. And we have three tickets to see A Midsummer Night's Dream at the theater there. I asked Eliza, and she said that would be perfect for Addie to see. I thought you'd want her with us. I mean, we could leave her behind if you'd prefer. Eliza said that she…," her ramblings were cut off as Alex stopped her with a kiss.

"It's perfect. You're perfect. Addie's perfect. I've never been to Stratford-upon-Avon, though I have always wanted to."

"That's what Eliza told me," Maggie tried to look nonchalant.

"I have something for you too," Alex grinned. "Well, it's the beginning of something. But I think you're going to like it."

"Is it you in that red bra again?" Maggie teased. "'cos I've gotta tell you, Danvers, that's something I'm _always_ going to enjoy."

Alex swatted her. "It's for games night," she explained. "C'mon," she led her to the basement. "Close your eyes," she demanded.

"On these stairs?" Maggie complained.

"It's okay, Sawyer, I won't let you fall. I swear," Alex took her by both hands and led her safely to the ground. Maggie's eyes went as wide as saucers when she saw a full-size pool table, with a huge pink bow on the top. She stared at Alex.

"I hate pink," was the first thing Maggie said.

"I know," Alex grinned.

Maggie went over to the pool table, and touched it, reverentially. "Alex, this … it's amazing."

"I'm going to do more. I thought, we could paint the walls, and Kate knows about plumbing, so we could put a small toilet here," Alex walked over to one side of the huge basement. "And here we could have a couch and some chairs, and a table. And I saw this great oak closet that I'm going to get and we can store our games in that, maybe a Playstation."

"You really are a nerd," Maggie whispered. She took her hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it softly.

"In four days, you're gonna be married to this nerd," Alex tried not to let her voice shake.

Maggie nodded. "I feel like I won the life lottery." She looked at her watch. "We have two hours before we need to pick up Addie from pre-school. I don't suppose you can think of something we can do in the meantime?" she flicked open Alex's top button.

Alex swallowed. "I might be able to come up with something," she was already heading for the stairs, dragging Maggie along behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Danvers," Alex snapped into her phone. It had been the day from hell at the DEO. Nothing dangerous, just endless, boring paperwork and report writing. Alex hated paperwork. It wasn't that she wasn't capable of doing it – you didn't get as many degrees as she had without developing an expertise with the written word. It was just so tedious.

It was Kara's voice on the end of the line. "She's okay, Alex, so please don't panic."

Alex immediately panicked. At the same moment, she saw the door to her lab opening, Kara standing there, the phone to her ear. "She's in the med bay. But she's fine Alex. I swear."

Alex was already jogging down the corridor. When she saw Maggie's form, lying prone, through the glass walls of the med bay, she thought her heart would stop. She flung herself through the door.

"Danvers!" Maggie's tone was firm. More importantly, her voice was strong. "I'm fine. Kara, I told you to tell her I'm fine," she gave her nearly-sister-in-law a hard stare.

"I did," Kara protested. "I swear I did."

Alex looked like a stunned heifer. She took a tentative step forward. It looked like, maybe, they'd gotten away with it one more time. Maggie was okay. Well, she was definitely alive, and she had fairly good color. "What happened?" her voice was thin.

"It's a sprained ankle, Danvers," Maggie could see how shaken her fiancée was. "A bad sprain. That's it."

"You're really fine?" Alex let one finger trace down Maggie's cheek.

"I'm really fine," Maggie's voice was gentle.

Alex blinked away tears. Her face hardened. "What in the _hell_ were you doing?" her voice was icy. "We're getting married in three days, Maggie. _Three_ days! That's all I asked of you. Not to go on any missions, or try to disarm any aliens, for three days. So what do you do? You go right out and get yourself injured. Do you have any idea what it does to me when you get hurt?"

Kara was trying to catch Alex's attention, but she was in full flow and would not be interrupted.

"I know you don't think you are important, so you put yourself in the firing line. Every time. And okay, you can think that about yourself, if you really want to. But did you consider me in any of this? Or Addie? Do you even know how much you mean to both of us? Suppose," her breath caught, and she had to swallow, "suppose you hadn't come back this time? Can you even imagine what that would do to me? How I would explain it to Addie? Your _daughter_?" tears were streaming down her face now.

Kara subtly shoved the two nurses out of the room. She hadn't seen Alex melt down like this since... she had never seen her as bad as this.

Maggie sat up on the bed, wincing slightly as she jarred her ankle. She reached for Alex's hand, relieved when Alex didn't pull it away. "I know," she spoke softly. "I know all of that. And I didn't, babe. I didn't go on any missions. I haven't been flinging myself at any marauding aliens," she gave a small smile. "I've been so careful you wouldn't believe it."

Alex looked up, misery still etched on this face. "So...," she gestured to Maggie's ankle.

Maggie gave an embarrassed grimace. "I slipped on some spilled coffee, fell down some stairs."

Alex stared at her. "Who spilled the coffee?" she was determined to make them pay. "If you spill something, you should clean it up. These floors, they are so slippery. Especially near stairs! What was that idiot thinking?"

Maggie grinned. "That spill... it, uh, might have been me."

Alex stared at her again. And then she started to laugh. And then the laughter turned back to tears.

Maggie levered herself up on to one foot, and took Alex in her arms. "It's okay, babe. We're all okay. We're okay."

Kara tactfully withdrew, as the two women held each other.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"That should help for today," Alex said, as she fastened the bandage on Maggie's foot. "And you should really ice it for 20 minutes every two hours."

Maggie nodded. "So no dress for me on Saturday," she teased. Alex knew that she had never intended to wear a dress. In truth, Alex preferred her best of all in her jeans.

Alex looked into Maggie's eyes. "Maggie. About earlier. I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Maggie put a finger on her lips, and smiled. "Don't ever apologize for caring. I do know what I mean to you, Alex. Because you mean the exact same thing to me."

"I guess I'm turning into a Bridezilla, huh?" Alex smiled, at last.

"Just promise me, no matching suits, or bridesmaid dresses, or anything like that."

"I'll do my best," Alex leant forward and kissed her tenderly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara lay that night, in Kate's arms, musing about the day. She had tried so hard to keep Alex calm, but her sister wouldn't listen to a word until she saw, for herself, that Maggie was okay. Kara reached for Kate's hand and pulled it closer to her. She knew, deep down, that she felt the same way about Kate. She brought Kate's hand to her mouth, and kissed the palm gently.

"Hey, you okay?" Kate could see the pensive look on Kara's face.

Kara nodded. "I'm _so_ okay. I'm not sure I've ever been this okay," she turned in Kate's arms, so she could see her face. "I don't think I tell you enough how much I love you," she said, softly.

Kate smiled. "You tell me all the time. And you show me all the time, too. I love you too, Kara Danvers. So very much."

"Do you love Supergirl too?" Kara teased. She knew that, while Kate greatly enjoyed the sight of her in all that lycra, she actually preferred her as Kara. And Kara was so moved by that. She knew she could be kind of dorky, and even a little naïve sometimes. And she wasn't as tough as she pretended to be as Supergirl.

"Supergirl? Pfft. She's okay," Kate teased back. "I mean, she has a great body," her hand wandered down Kara's front. She grinned when her fingers found the swell of a breast. "She's not as cute as Kara Danvers though," she circled the hardening bud, loving the increase in Kara's breathing.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mommy! Mama says you have to stay there and she'll bring breakfast to you, 'cos you've got a poorly foot," Addie stood at the door to the living room, her hands on her hips, looking for all the world like a mini Alex. "She says if you're not on the couch in two minutes, she's not bringing you any coffee," Addie tried to look stern.

Maggie grinned. She hopped back to the couch, to await her breakfast. "Come sit with me, Addie," she patted the seat next to her. "I'll get all lonely on my own."

Addie climbed up, and snuggled in to her side. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Mommy," she said.

Maggie hugged her briefly. "It's only a sore foot. I'll be as good as new in a couple of days. In the meantime, I think it's going to be fun, having your Mama take care of me all the time."

"Not all the time, Sawyer," Alex's tone was threatening. "I'm heading to the DEO soon. And so are you. So I can keep an eye on you, make sure you don't have any more coffee disasters.

"Talking of coffee?" Maggie looked over the breakfast tray, and didn't seen any of her precious caffeine.

"D'you want to go get it, Addie?" Alex had an evil grin on her face.

"No, she might spill it on herself," Maggie was concerned about the scalding liquid.

"I think she'll be safe, right Addie?"

Addie laughed as she went to the kitchen, returning a moment later, with Maggie's coffee – in a sippy cup. Maggie turned to glare at Alex, who was convulsed with laughter. "So this is how it's going to be, huh?" Maggie tried to sound grumpy, but really she was watching Addie, who thought this was the funniest thing ever. She loved this playful side of Alex. So much of the time, she had to be serious and responsible, but she had an acute sense of humour, and loved to laugh.

"I'll find a way to get my revenge," Maggie laughed, as she grabbed the cup. It was caffeine, after all, and she would take it any way she could get it.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex carried Addie down the stairs of the plane, watching anxiously as Kate helped Maggie down. Maggie's foot was already much better, but on Alex's advice she was still using a cane, and in truth it was helping her. And she didn't mind doing what Alex wanted, she already felt bad about scaring her with the accident.

Eliza greeted the party at the airport – Alex, Maggie, Addie, Kara, Kate, Ellie and Aoife. James, Winn and Winn's girlfriend Lyra had opted to drive, and were expected to arrive later that evening. And J'onn had things to do at the DEO, but swore he would be there – and he could fly himself up in just a few minutes if necessary, so Alex wasn't worried.

Eliza engulfed first Alex and Addie in a hug, and then Maggie. "I can't believe you are finally doing this."

Maggie gave a trademarked dimpled grin. "She's making an honest woman of me," she said.

The day was full of activity. Eliza had, predictably, arranged far more than Alex or Maggie had wanted, including a string quartet. She had also had a floral bower constructed for the ceremony, though how she had managed that in only a few days, Alex couldn't imagine.

Several times during the day, Alex felt Maggie's hand squeeze hers. "It makes her happy," Maggie had whispered, earlier in the day. "Let her do it."

So Alex had agreed, and taken a step back.

That evening, with Addie in bed, Alex just wanted to escape the noise and the busy atmosphere. "I only get to have a fiancée for one more evening," she announced. "So my fiancée and I are going for a walk." She looked down at Maggie's foot. "Well, a hop," she teased, earning herself a swat.

They didn't walk far. Alex didn't want to tire Maggie. She just wanted to be alone with her, in the quiet. They strolled to the beach, and perched on a large, flat rock, a favorite spot of Alex's when she was a child. She couldn't remember how many times she had come here to sit and contemplate – sometimes to cry, when life had gotten too much for her. She had never taken anyone else there. She sat with Maggie leaning back into her, and just held her close. She breathed in the scent of Maggie's hair. She had tried using Maggie's shampoo once, when Maggie had been away, just because she wanted to feel she was still around. But she hadn't managed to replicate the scent that was so Maggie.

"You okay back there, Danvers?" Maggie felt Alex's arms tighten imperceptibly about her. She knew how many things were going through Alex's mind. She knew, too, that Alex's absent father weighed heavily on her mind – even more so, now that she knew he was working for Cadmus. It had been easier to deal with a dead father than it was to deal with a traitor.

"Yeah," Alex nuzzled into her neck. "What about you, babe? This must be difficult for you, without your parents."

Maggie shook her head. "Aunt Maria's coming tomorrow. She's the one who was a real parent to me."

"I know it's still hard, though," Alex spoke softly.

Maggie nodded, but didn't speak. She turned in Alex's arms to look up at her. Alex's hair was moving in the breeze. She had no make-up on, and her face was ruddy with the sea air. She had never looked more beautiful. Maggie kissed her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

J'onn spoke clearly and professionally. He had obviously memorized the wedding service, and practiced it many times. Alex knew it had been a good decision, to ask him to officiate. She had wanted him to walk her down the aisle, but then she realized that Maggie would have nobody to do the same for her. So they went against tradition, and walked together, hand in hand.

Maggie looked gorgeous in her tight jeans and plaid shirt. Eliza had been horrified at the idea, but she came around when Maggie explained that Alex had chosen her wardrobe specifically. Alex was in a light, white summer dress. She wore a light make-up, and was barefoot. Her one concession to the occasion was pink polish on her toes. "I don't want you to have to stand on a box to kiss me," she had teased Maggie.

As it came to the vows, Maggie had expected to become more nervous, but she found herself completely calm. She turned to face Alex, and took both of her hands in hers.

"Alex Danvers," the dimples emerged again. "The first time I heard that name was when you barged into my crime scene," this caused a laugh. She looked Alex in the eye. "I'd never believed in love at first sight before. I fell for you the moment I saw you. But then," she smiled. "Then I thought you were straight. So did you," another chuckle from the crowd. "And then, when you weren't straight any more, I lost my nerve. But we worked it out, and we got there in the end. And I have to tell you, Alex, that you were worth waiting for. I love you so much. It shouldn't be possible to love somebody this much, and still function. But I do. I swear that I will always love you. I'll take care of you when you are sad, or when you are sick. I'll laugh with you when things are good. And when things get tricky, I'll work them out with you. I'll never give up on us. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and with our beautiful daughter," she looked over at Addie, who was perched on Kate's lap in the front row. "Everything that I have is yours. All that I am, is yours."

Alex's eyes filled with tears. "How am I supposed to follow that?" everyone laughed. "I did try and write my vows. But I couldn't find any words that were … enough. Nothing seems enough to describe how much I love you. You have turned my life upside down. You've made me who I really am. And you are a wonderful mother." Alex turned to look at Addie. "C'm'ere Bug, help me out."

Addie climbed off Kate's lap and went to her mother. Alex lifted her up in one arm, and smiled at her. "Look at this face," she said to Maggie, gesturing to Addie, and causing everyone to laugh again. "Does it ever get better than this? A few years ago, I thought I was pretty happy. But I wasn't. I was content. I've always loved working at the DEO. Thanks to you," she nodded at J'onn, "I got my life back. But I never realized it wasn't enough. Not until I met you. And now I can't imagine it ever being any better. I love you, Maggie Sawyer. I love our family. I love our daughter. I love our life together. And I know that, whatever life throws at us, we're going to be okay. Because this was meant to be," her voice cracked. She smiled. "I'm sorry my vows are such a mess."

"Your vows are perfect," Maggie whispered.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

As the string quartet started playing gentle music, Alex realized that maybe Eliza had been right. She led Maggie into the middle of the lawn, and started to dance with her. After a few minutes, Ellie and Aoife, Kara and Kate, Winn and Lyra joined them. James knelt down and offered his hand to Addie, who grinned and allowed him to lead her out, though she only danced for a few minutes. J'onn held his hand out to Eliza, who beamed at him.

Kara looked at Kate, realizing how moved she had been by the ceremony. "You okay, Sarge?" she asked gently.

Kate nodded. "You have a beautiful family," she said softly.

Kara shook her head. " _We_ have a beautiful family. Family's more than blood. And you're a part of this one now, whether you like it or not."

Kate leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet, and full of emotion.

Kara stroked her face with one finger. "You'll never know how hot you are, will you?"

Kate tried to demur.

"You are," Kara insisted. "I think you may be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Right back atcha, Supergirl," Kate teased.

"Move in with me," Kara said, abruptly.

Kate looked startled.

"C'mon. Move in with me. We haven't spent a night apart for nearly four months. I love it when I come home and you are there. Or if I get there first, I like to know that you're coming back to me. Move in with me. Please?"

The smile on Kate's face made Kara's heart sing.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie tugged on Alex's sleeve. "Mama, your cab is here."

Alex looked confused. "I didn't order a cab. There must be some mistake."

"Gran'ma Eliza said you'd say that. C'mon, Mama. Mommy's already there." She grabbed Alex by the hand, and pulled her to the front of the house, where Maggie stood, looking almost as bemused.

Eliza was smiling broadly. She held out an envelope. "One night at the Windmill," she said, naming the exclusive hotel just by the beach. They had never known anyone that stayed there, because of the prohibitive prices. "You didn't give me time to get you a wedding gift. And since you're off tomorrow evening for your honeymoon, all three of you," she lifted Addie into her arms. "I decided I wanted to spend one night with my granddaughter. And you won't be able to stop me spoiling her," she grinned.

"But … we can't." Alex was blindsided.

"You can, and you will," Kara interrupted. She produced a large bag. "Clothes for both of you. Though I don't expect you'll be needing them," she laughed as Alex blushed deep red. "Hey, you're a married woman. It's allowed now!" Kara teased.

Maggie was looking stunned. "Eliza, this is … it's too much."

Eliza pulled her into a hug. "Go. Get out of my sight. I've had enough of you two today," she laughed as Alex and Maggie climbed into the cab. "And steal me a bathrobe!" she yelled, as the cab pulled away.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Jesus," Maggie was out of breath. "I mean... God, Alex."

"You're very religious, suddenly," Alex's head emerged from beneath the quilt, and smug expression on her face.

"Fuck," Maggie said, still unable to formulate a full sentence.

"Again? Well, if that's what you want," Alex moved as if to return to her previous position. She felt Maggie's hand on her arm.

"No," Maggie managed. "Get up here." She looked over at her wife. Alex's hair was dishevelled, her make-up completely gone, and her smile as wide as Texas. Maggie smiled as Alex lay next to her. They stared at each other, love emanating from every pore.

Alex smiled. "Gotta tell you, Sawyer, I'm liking married life so far. I'm liking it very much."

Maggie cupped her face and kissed her with all that she had. A moment later, Alex found herself on her back, with Maggie straddling her. Alex grinned. "Got something in mind, detective?"

Maggie's hand found its target. "I have a few ideas."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"We should buy a couple of these bathrobes. As a memento," Alex smiled as she packed.

Maggie nodded in agreement. "We need to get one for your Mom, too."

Addie heard the cab draw up, and cannoned toward the door. She stopped on the porch, having been taught by Alex and Maggie not to run out into the road. It was only when she saw Maggie emerge from the cab and hold her arms open that she knew it was okay to run toward her.

Maggie lifted her in the air and swung her around. "Did you miss us, Addie?"

Addie shook her head. "No, Mommy," she was always scrupulously honest, which sometimes made them laugh. "Kate and Kara did take me swimming in the sea. They made me wear armbands, and Kate held on to me."

Kara hugged Alex. "You two look happy," she smiled. "Though you don't look very well-rested."

Alex grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

"This is such a great idea of yours," Kara grinned at Kate.

Kate looked bashful. "Well, they didn't give us time to get them proper wedding gifts. So," she gestured around her, "we can fix up the games room. "I'll plumb the washroom, while you paint all the walls. It'll probably take you about ten minutes," it wasn't often that she envied Kara her superpowers, but today they were really going to come in useful.

"James and Winn are at the store, choosing a couch. And Ellie and Aoife are getting a closet to keep all the games in, as well as the dartboard. Are you sure getting a dartboard was such a good idea?"

Kate grinned. "You gotta have a dartboard. It's okay, I got the biggest cork board I could find to put around it, in case Maggie is as bad at darts as she is at pool."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex carried a sleeping Addie back into the hotel that first night. Maggie had booked them a suite, so Addie had a small room that was off theirs, so they could keep a close eye on her. They were all struggling to adjust to the time difference. Maggie had deliberately booked them a night flight, so that they would be tired when they arrived in the UK in the morning, and would be more likely to sleep that night. So far, it was working. Addie had been full of energy almost all day, but had nodded off in the restaurant.

They settled Addie together, deciding to leave the adjoining door open for that first night. If Addie awoke, she might feel unsettled in unfamiliar surroundings. Also, Alex and Maggie were both too tired for what Addie termed 'special kissing' that night.

Maggie sat heavily on the bed, and exhaled.

"Are you okay, babe?" Alex was concerned. She saw tears in Maggie's eyes.

Maggie pulled Alex to her, so that she stood between her legs. She buried her face in her front, and wrapped her arms around her. "I've never been more okay," Maggie tried to keep her voice even. She looked up at Alex. "And it's all because of you. It's because of you that I feel more loved than I ever have. It was you that suggested we adopt Addie. And one day you're going to carry our baby – our other baby," she smiled. She knew that, whatever happened, Addie would always be their baby.

Alex cupped Maggie's face very tenderly. They kissed for a long moment. Alex pulled back. She toyed with Maggie's hair. "It's because of you I learned to be myself. God, you are so beautiful."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mommy! Mama!" Addie bounced on the bed to wake her mothers. "Get up! It's morning!"

Maggie groaned, and turned over. She grinned at Addie. Quick as lightning, she pinned her on the bed and started tickling her. Addie squealed with delight. "No Mommy! Mama, help me!"

Alex cranked open one eye. "You're on your own, kiddo. You know I'm too scared of Mommy to help."

Addie scrambled away from Maggie and sat next to Alex. "You're not scared of anything, Mama," she said, confidently. "So what are we doing today, Mama?"

Alex looked at Maggie. "Well, Detective Sawyer, do we have any plans?"

Maggie nodded. She reached for the guide book on the nightstand. "I thought we could go to Shakespeare's house today, where he was born and where he grew up. Then we're going to go on a bus that'll take us 'round all the interesting stuff, including the cottage where his wife lived when she met him. And then, if we get time, we'll go to his mother's farm, and we can maybe watch while they feed the animals. Does that sound like fun, Addie?"

Addie clapped her hands in delight. She hadn't really followed all that Maggie had said, but she knew she was going to be spending the whole day with her mommies, and they were going to go on a big bus. They had seen the buses the previous day, and she was excited at the thought of sitting on the top deck which had no roof.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"If I'd known you were so good with sheetrock, I'd have hired you instead of the contractor to fix up my apartment," James teased Kate, smiling as she stood back to admire the small bathroom she and Kara had built.

"It's the plastering that's the hard bit," Kate admitted. "But I think I'm up to it."

"Of course you are," Kara had complete confidence in her girlfriend. She believed she could do anything she put her mind to.

"We'll know for sure by the end of the day," Kate grimaced. "Ellie can help me, can't you Ellie?"

Ellie looked startled. "I'm willing to try, but I have no clue what to do."

"I'll teach you," Kate smiled. "You were a quick study with the plumbing."

Ellie reddened with pleasure. She had really enjoyed helping Kate installing the toilet and the small washbasin. She admired Kate, and wanted to be like her. She had started the day feeling a little shy – Aoife had stayed at home, as she was working on an artwork to decorate the room, and Ellie couldn't help but feel a little overawed. But the friends had all been so welcoming, and treated her as just one of the group, that she was starting to relax. She loved it that Kate had such confidence in her, and she was determined to be worthy of it.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Ellie? Is that you?" Aoife called, when she heard the key in the lock.

"Nope. It's Calamity Jane," Ellie teased. "At your service, Ma'am," she took off an imaginary hat.

"Well, hey there Calam," Aoife smiled. "I thought you were never coming home," she tried not to sound too plaintive. She was pleased with the progress that she had been able to make, but she was used to having Ellie around on the weekends, and the house was too quiet without her.

"Did'ja miss me?"

"Yeah. Actually I did. Look at you," Aoife smiled. Ellie was liberally sprinkled with dust and paint, and her hands were grimy. She looked happy. "Looks like you had a good day."

"We really did. The place looks amazing, Aoife. Kate is so smart, she built the bathroom almost on her own. And she showed me how to plaster sheetrock. It's much harder than it looks. And I helped her to plumb in the toilet."

"You did?" Aoife was so proud of her. Ellie was still two months short of her 18th birthday, but in the last six months, she had grown up immeasurably. She had had to, Aoife reflected sadly on the bitter rejection that Ellie had suffered. But she had not allowed it to make her bitter. Having her sister – and her sister's now wife – take care of her had been a major factor, but still, Ellie had had to do a lot of the work herself. "You're looking kinda grubby," she teased, running her hand through Ellie's short, dust-covered hair.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Ellie tried to pull back, not wanting to make Aoife dirty.

Aoife pulled her back toward her. "No you don't. You're not going anywhere," she kissed her deeply. She wished she had been able to watch Ellie working, just imagining it sent her pulse racing. She loved a woman who knew what she was doing with a bandsaw. "I thought," she caressed her neck, "that maybe," her hand moved lower to cup a breast gently, "we could take a shower together. In the pool house," she squeezed, laughing at the involuntary squeak that Ellie emitted. "And after that," she kissed her again, "I'm just in the mood for some skinny dipping."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate fell back on the bed, her breathing harsh. Kara's stamina was incredible – she already knew that, but it was always a thrill to rediscover it. Kara emerged from under the quilt, a smug expression on her face.

"Hey, Sergeant," Kara teased.

Kate grunted, not yet able to form words. She reached out weakly, and stroked Kara's cheek. "Hey," she finally managed. "You're on a roll tonight."

Kara rolled on to her back, still smiling. "It's your fault."

"How do you figure that?"

"Do you have any idea how hot you look in that toolbelt?"

"I'm surprised you even noticed – you were a blur, going round that basement with your paintbrush. I've never seen anything like it," Kate laughed. "I think they're really going to like it."

"We can get it all finished tomorrow, once the plaster has dried," Kara agreed. "I can't wait until the next game night!"

Kate smiled. She loved that Kara took game night so seriously. To her, it was more than games – it was a way to connect with her sister, and her friends. Having lost her entire world so young, Kara always seemed to be searching for ways to belong. Though she seemed more relaxed about that these days. She knew her position as Alex's sister was unassailable. And she was loving her role in Addie's life, and did all that she could to be the very best aunt she could be. And now she was a girlfriend too. Kate loved that Kara was so family-oriented; it helped her to feel more stable herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Kara saw the pensive expression on Kate's face.

Kate smiled, and reached out to touch her cheek. "You," she said, simply.

Kara grinned. "Right answer," she said, smugly. "So when are you moving in?"

"I need to get out of my lease, and to pack, and to ..."

"Your lease is up in six weeks," Kara remembered. "So we can go over tomorrow, start getting your stuff. Okay?"

"Are you really sure that's what you want?" Kate suddenly felt insecure. She had never known such love from anyone, and it scared her. It scared her, too, that she felt the same way about Kara.

Kara smiled. "Of course I'm sure. I've never been more sure. And," she teased, "I need a live-in plumber. The shower started leaking yesterday."

"So you just want me here for my plumbing skills?" Kate pretended to be affronted.

Kara nodded. She reached out and touched bare skin. "That … and other attributes," she grinned, as she watched Kate's eyes darken anew with desire.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Alex?" Maggie's voice sounded anxious.

Alex grunted and cranked an eye open. And then she heard it too. Within seconds, they were both at Addie's bedside. It had been almost four months since Addie had had a nightmare, but this one was a bad one.

Alex reached out for their struggling daughter, who was whimpering with fear, and hauled her into her lap. Addie struggled, her agitation increasing, but Alex held tight. Slowly, Addie started to come to, and to recognize the arms that held her. With a loud cry, she buried herself in Alex's front, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Alex picked her up and carried her to their room. There was no way either of them would want Addie anywhere else but their bed for the rest of the night. Approvingly, she noticed Maggie picking up clean pajamas, as well as a towel and a washcloth.

Addie sobbed for close to 30 minutes, held securely between Alex and Maggie. They both talked softly to her, stroked her, and reassured her that everyone was okay. Eventually, her sobbing slowed.

Maggie wiped her blotchy face clean, and they both helped to ease her out of her sweaty pajamas and into clean, dry ones. Addie was very clingy, and needed to be held by at least one of them at all times.

"m'sorry," she hiccuped eventually.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Addie," Maggie said softly. "We're always here if you need us."

"Nightmare, baby?" Alex asked, knowing the answer.

Addie just nodded, and clung harder to her. She looked so pale.

"My head is sore," Addie whispered.

Alex touched her cheek. It was a little too warm.

Maggie noticed her actions, and her expression. "I'll get the Calpol," she mouthed.

Alex looked grateful. Maggie was so intuitive, she picked up on every little thing – especially when it came to their daughter.

"You don't feel so good, huh?" Alex rubbed her back very softly.

Addie shook her head which was still buried in Alex's front.

Maggie persuaded her to swallow some Calpol, which ended in a further round of tears.

Maggie hated it when Addie got so distressed. The logical part of her knew that it was inevitable. She had undergone unbelievable trauma in her short life. And now, here they were, away from their familiar routine. While Addie was having a great time with them on the honeymoon, any disturbance to their usual life was bound to unsettle her.

It was 4am by the time that Addie calmed, and lay between her mothers, one hand clutching Maggie's t-shirt and the other round Alex's neck. She needed to feel them both to feel secure. Every few seconds, Addie hiccuped, even as she drifted to sleep.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"But's it's a real important day!" Aoife protested. "I want to celebrate my girl turning 18."

Ellie took both of her hands. Aoife loved the way that she did that. Her right hand might be useless, and missing a finger, but Ellie never shied away from it. It was part of who she was, and Ellie loved all of her. "I know. But … I've never really been a party girl. I don't want a big … thing." She found she couldn't articulate what she meant. She didn't want it made any more obvious that she had lost half of her family.

But Aoife knew, instinctively, how Ellie was feeling. "Okay, |Eleanor With The Pronounceable Name," she still liked to tease Ellie with that moniker from time to time. "We do what you want to do."

Ellie nodded, relieved. "Maggie won't let me hide away completely. How about we have lunch with Maggie, Alex, Addie, Kara and Kate? And then," she toyed with a button on Aoife's top. "We can have the evening to ourselves."

Aoife nodded. "That sounds perfect to me."

"No gifts, though," Ellie was very firm about that. "Maggie and Alex have spent so much on me already, with tuition, the car, the computer and everything."

"Okay, honey," Aoife smiled. "Whatever you want."

She could tell that Ellie meant it. Ellie hated to be the center of attention. And Aoife knew she had to be careful with any gifts that she gave her. Ellie had very little money, and Aoife had been left with a considerable sum, not only from her mom's earnings as a respected sculptor, but also from the large life-insurance payout. So Aoife wanted to be careful not to make Ellie feel awkward about the gap in their financial situations. It couldn't matter any less to her, but Ellie was proud and didn't want to be taken care of.

"That's what I want," Ellie was relieved. In truth, she didn't really care about her birthday – she was more anxious about the week that followed it, when Aoife would have her operation in Seattle. It was the best thing for her, and it would, she prayed, put an end to the regular migraines that were blighting Aoife's life. It really wasn't fair. Aoife was such a positive and cheerful person, despite the personal tragedy that had befallen her, so to be knocked sideways every few weeks seemed especially cruel.

"It's their loss," Aoife said, softly.

"Huh?"

"Your parents. They are missing out on so much. Look at who you are," she kissed her softly. "You're so beautiful. And so smart. And so positive. You haven't let any of this stop you. Just like Maggie. Look at what they are missing out on there! Alex and that gorgeous sprite Addie. And your parents have just shut themselves off."

Ellie nodded. She swallowed. "I know," she said, thickly.

"And you still love them," Aoife suddenly realized this.

"I'm trying not to," Ellie was close to tears.

"It's okay. They're your parents. Do you want to see them?" Aoife knew she had to leave the door open for Ellie.

"I just … I can't help wondering. If I could just talk to them, maybe they'll come around?"

Aoife remembered back to what Alex told her about the scarring on Maggie's back, that had been inflicted by her father. She bit back a reply. "If you ever want to go see them, I'm behind you. I'm _with_ you," she said.

Ellie nodded. "Maybe one day."

Aoife took her in her arms. "You're going to be such a great cop. Just like Maggie. You have compassion, that's so important."

Ellie allowed herself to be held, reveling in Aoife's embrace. "I sent off the application yesterday. To the Academy. The next intake is in three months."

Aoife tightened her grip on her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I can't believe it's our last day tomorrow," Maggie swung Addie in the air as they exited the theater. "Did you like the play, baby girl?"

Addie nodded. She was very excited. "It was so funny, Mommy. And there was lots of magic."

"Who did you like best?" Alex asked her.

"Puck!" Addie cried. "She was real funny. And she was naughty. Did you see her when she sat on that lady's knee?" Addie had loved in when the actress playing Puck had clambered through the audience.

"I liked her too," Alex agreed. "Maybe we'll come back here some time on vacation."

Addie cheered.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie rolled on to Alex, her knees either side of her as she looked down. God, she was beautiful. "It's our last night in England," she said, a little sadly.

"It was a perfect honeymoon," Alex's hands went to Maggie's waist, and slid under her tee, so that she could place them on the soft skin around Maggie's waist. She grinned when Maggie leaned down to kiss her. "She's sleeping soundly," her voice cracked a little.

"Yeah?" Maggie grinned.

"Yeah," Alex agreed, watching as Maggie's fingers deftly undid the buttons on Alex's sleepshirt. "You do realize that it would probably be a good idea if we didn't sleep quite yet. So we can sleep on the plane, and start to readjust to US timing," she squeezed when Maggie's fingers touched a sensitive spot.

Maggie grinned at the sound. She loved to play Alex's body, to see what sounds she could elicit. Sometimes she knew exactly what she would hear, other times Alex surprised her. Either way, it was delicious, and she could never get enough of it. "Sounds good," Maggie agreed, her voice low. She had to stifle a giggle at the squawk from Alex when her fingers drifted lower. "If only we could think of something to do to keep us awake."

"I think you're on the right track," Alex gasped when Maggie unexpectedly closed her teeth around flesh. "I'm liking where you're heading."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex held a still sleeping Addie in her arms. Unbelievably, Addie had slept all the way through the landing, collecting their luggage and going through customs. It was 6pm US time, and they were all flagging. They just needed to grab a cab, and they would be home in less than an hour.

Maggie looked up, and saw Kara waving maniacally at them as they exited the customs area. She grinned, her dimples showing. They hadn't expected anyone to come get them at the airport. She saw Kate standing next to her.

Kara rushed forward, and enveloped Maggie in a hug. Seeing the sleeping Addie, she embraced Alex much more carefully.

"Hey, Kate," Maggie hugged Kate too.

"You look great," Kate said. "Did you all have a good time? You would not believe how much Kara has missed all of you."

"What about you, KC, didn't you miss us too?" Maggie teased her.

"Every second of every day," Kate said, drily. "Was Addie okay?" she couldn't hide her concern. She loved Addie so much. She loved them all, but she had a special place in her heart for the young orphan.

"She had a fantastic time," Alex said, keeping her voice low as she kissed Kate on the cheek. "We had one bad night, but that was only to be expected in a strange place. She loves Shakespeare!"

"You're all nerds," Kate said, affection in her voice.

"We've got a surprise for you!" Kara was hopping up and down with excitement. "We have to show you back at the house. And no peeking."

They got home and, amazingly, managed to get Addie settled in bed without waking her. She would be up very early in the morning, Alex realized, but it would be worth it.

"You have to shut your eyes," Kara insisted, as she led Alex down the stairs to the basement. Kate led Maggie down.

"I've seen this movie, and it doesn't end well," Alex said, darkly.

"This one does," Kara said, as Alex reached the bottom stair. "You can open them now!"

Alex and Maggie were both astounded by the transformation of the game room. It was fully decorated, had two couches, three armchairs, a large, low table, and a dartboard.

"Come see here," Kara grabbed Maggie's hand, and dragged her to the end of the large room, throwing open the door to the small washroom. "Kate did the whole bathroom!"

"Not quite all. I did have some help. Your sister's pretty handy," Kate smiled at Maggie.

Maggie flung her arms around Kate's neck.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I know you said no gifts," Aoife turned over to face her very naked girlfriend. They had just celebrated Ellie's 18th birthday with a three-hour lovemaking session. "But I had to get you _something_. And I know Maggie's teaching you to ride her motorbike. So," she reached under the bed, and brought out a box. "I thought these might be useful."

Ellie opened the box cautiously, and drew out a pair of beautiful leather motorbike boots.

"They're reinforced with Kevlar. And they've got extra stabilization in the ankles," Aoife said.

"They're perfect," Ellie smiled. "They're absolutely perfect. Impatiently, she put them on. She stood up and modeled them for Aoife, who laughed at the sight of her girlfriend, naked apart from the boots. "Stay there," Aoife commanded, as she reached for her notepad. She loved to sketch Ellie, and this was too good an opportunity to miss.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The lunch was a great success. Ellie's request for no gifts had been mostly respected, though Alex and Maggie had bought her a soft, leather shoulder holster ("I've tried them all, and it's the best") Maggie had declared, and Kara and Kate had given her a plain, silver ring with "family first" engraved on the inside. Ellie was touched, and also pleased that they hadn't spent too much money on her. She knew she would always be indebted to them.

Addie came up to Ellie with a gift-wrapped box. "What's this, Short Stuff?" Ellie asked her.

"Open it," Addie couldn't help smiling.

Ellie opened it up, to find a rugged, men's Seiko watch with a canvas strap – perfect for her new image. She exclaimed with delight, and put it on immediately. "How did you know I needed a watch?" she asked Addie.

"Mommy told me. And she told me that when you become a police officer, you'll always have to know the time."

Ellie looked over gratefully at Maggie. She was so relieved that they had all embraced her image change to soft butch. At last, she felt completely herself, and comfortable in her clothes and in her skin.


	21. Chapter 21

"This time next week, we'll be back home," Aoife was trying to reassure Ellie. They had just arrived at the hospital, and Ellie's nerves were through the roof.

Maggie had wanted to accompany them on the trip, but a last-minute crisis at the DEO had prevented her from coming.

"I know. And you're going to be fine," Ellie's voice cracked, which annoyed her. She so needed to be calm for Aoife's sake. Aoife was being so brave. She hugged Aoife.

Aoife could feel Ellie shaking, but she didn't say anything. In two hours, they would take her down to the operation, and six to eight hours after that, it would all be over. "Let's just focus on tomorrow," Aoife tried to sound reassuring. "It'll all be done. And you can try to beat me at chess." Aoife had been teaching Ellie how to play chess, and her progress in just a couple of months had been remarkable.

"Your ass is mine, Aoife Kelly," Ellie tried to sound badass.

Aoife whispered into her ear, "My ass is _always_ yours, babe," and laughed when Ellie blushed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie paced the waiting room. Aoife had been taken down … she looked at her watch … 27 minutes ago. Surely it was longer than that. She looked up to the clock, and saw that it said the same. She could have sworn it was at least two hours.

She sat in a hard, plastic chair, and put her head in her hands. She tried to breathe evenly. Aoife was the one going through the hard stuff. All she had to do was remain calm. It would be over soon. She looked at her watch again. Thirty-one minutes. In the back of her mind, she heard the door to the waiting room open. She didn't bother to look up. She knew it was far too early for any progress report on Aoife, and she didn't care about anything else.

She was vaguely aware of a body sitting next to her, and was briefly irritated. There were at least 30 other chairs that were available. And then she felt a hand on her own. She looked up, startled, and saw Kate's deep blue eyes. "Hey Ellie, you doin' okay?" Kate asked softly.

Ellie blinked. And then the floodgates opened.

As Kate took her in her arms, she remembered just how young Ellie really was. She was so glad that Kara had flown her to the hospital in Seattle, and she was still a little exhilarated by her first long flight with her. "She'll be okay," she whispered to her. "I talked to Alex, she went through it all with me."

"Callie went through it all with us this morning," Ellie said, through her tears.

Kate held her until she calmed, and then she pulled back, to look into Ellie's face. "C'mon, there's no point in sitting here. It's okay," she could see Ellie about to protest. "I just spoke to the nurses. They have both our cell numbers. And it's going to be at least six more hours. So let's get out of here. You need some air."

Ellie was starting to feel a little nauseous, partly from the smell of the antiseptic, and partly from the stress. She allowed Kate to pull her to her feet.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"So this is Seattle?" Kate liked the city. "Hey, look," she pointed to a tattoo and piercing parlour. "I always wanted a tattoo. I nearly got one last month, but Kara says she likes me without ink."

"So you're going along with that?" Ellie was a little surprised.

Kate nodded, and grinned. "Whatever makes my girl happy. She wouldn't stop me. In fact, she told me to go ahead if it's what I want. She just prefers me without."

"Aoife likes body art," Ellie said. "In fact, she's designing a tattoo for me. It looks great. It's a tiger, 'cos I was born in the Year of the Tiger, in the Chinese calendar. When she's all done, we're going to go together to get it done. She thinks I'll look really hot," she blushed, as she said more than she had intended to.

Kate smiled. "That sounds like a great thing to do. As long as you are sure you won't ever regret it."

Ellie shook her head. "I love tattoos. I was always going to get one as soon as I hit 18. And now I'm with this amazing artist who has drawn it for me." She had another idea. It was something that she had discussed with Aoife, and Aoife was all in favor. And she wanted it all healed before she started at the Academy, so the timing was perfect. This could be a great surprise for her girlfriend. "This place looks good, right? Safe?"

Kate peered through the window. "Looks good in there. And they've got all the safety certificates. You got something in mind?"

Ellie grinned, as she reached for the door.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

They got back to the hospital with over two hours to spare, on Ellie's insistence. She had relaxed on their outing, but now her nerves were through the roof. Kate had never seen such tension in anyone.

It seemed like days before the door opened, and Callie stepped into the room. She was still wearing her scrubs, and held her surgical hat in her hand. Most importantly, she was wreathed in smiles.

"She told me before we started that I had to come to you the instant it was over," Callie said, "so I haven't had time to change. But she's fine. She's great. It all went well, and she's in recovery now."

"Can I see her?" Ellie was on her feet, her face as white as a sheet. She stumbled a little, and was steadied by Kate's hand.

Callie looked at her kindly. "Soon. Very soon. They'll be taking her to her room in about an hour. I think you should go with your friend...," she smiled at Kate.

Kate held out her hand. "Kate Collins, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm a friend of Ellie's. And Alex's. A family friend."

"Dr Calliope Torres, I'm Aoife's surgeon. And an old colleague of Alex's," Callie smiled.

"I've heard all about you," Kate said. "Alex says you are the best in the business."

Callie grinned smugly. "And again, Alex Danvers is exactly right," she laughed. She looked toward Ellie, who looked like she was about to cry.

"As I was saying. Let Kate take you to get something to eat. The food's not the best here, but I can recommend the meatloaf and the potato salad. Go, eat, get yourself in order. And then be in room 3002 in an hour, and you'll be there when Aoife's wheeled back in. Okay?"

"Doctor's orders?" Kate teased. She liked the feisty surgeon.

"Doctor's orders," Callie agreed with a smile.

"Dr Torres?" Ellie's voice was shaky.

Callie turned to look at her.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Thank you."

Callie's heart melted. She would be just the same if it were here wife Arizona. She stepped forward and hugged Ellie tight. "My pleasure," she said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maggie was concerned. Alex had taken one hell of a hit.

Alex rolled her shoulder, trying not to wince. "I'm great. Let's just get out of here, pick up Addie, and head home."

Maggie could see that she was exhausted, so she just nodded agreement. Addie was staying after school with her friend Beth's family, just while Ellie and Aoife were away. They'd have to fix up something more permanent, once Ellie started at the Academy. They couldn't expect Aoife to keep taking her every day.

"You stay in the car," Maggie instructed as they pulled up outside Beth's house. Addie came running to the door, excited as always to see Maggie. Maggie lifted her in her arms, thanked Beth's mom, and headed to the car. "Mama's got a sore shoulder," Maggie told Addie. "She says it's fine, but I think we should be a little careful with her, just for the next couple of days."

"Okay Mommy. And I won't say anything to Mama," Addie had learned that Alex didn't like any fuss when she was hurt. "She will be okay, though?"

Maggie squeezed her. "She'll be fine. And she still wants to go swimming on Saturday."

"Are Ellie and Aoife back? Is Aoife okay?"

"Aoife's operation went real well," Maggie looked at her watch, as she lowered Addie to the ground. "Ellie's going in to see her right now. They should be home Thursday, and Aoife wants us all to go swimming at her house on Saturday."

Addie smiled, and let Maggie secure her in her seat. "Hi Mama," she said to Alex, who smiled in return.

"Hey Bug," Alex's voice was tired. "Did you have a good day?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie was pacing Aoife's room. "She should be here," her tone was clipped.

"She will be. Soon," Kate tried to reassure her. She didn't bother with platitudes. She knew she would feel the same, and wouldn't relax until she saw Kara in person. At least it was unlikely to happen with Kara – unless she blew her powers out. She had never seen her without her powers, but it sounded scary.

"You don't have to stay," Ellie tried to lighten up. Kate had stayed with her, patiently, for hours.

"I'll go when she's back and settled," Kate said. "Kara made me promise to see her, so I can give a full report," she smiled. She heard the 'ding' of the elevator.

Ellie didn't realize she was holding her breath as a sleeping Aoife was wheeled back in. She had a few wires attached, and her arm was in a large, upright sling, which looked very uncomfortable. Callie followed behind the bed. She put a gentle arm on Ellie's back. "Breathe," she reminded her, softly, smiling when Ellie took a deep breath. "She's okay. She's good. And we can lower that sling tomorrow. She'll wake up in the next fifteen minutes or so." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. "That's got my cell number on it. I don't give that to _anybody_ ," her eyes crinkled. "Call me any time you need me."

Ellie smiled, swiping at her tears. "Thank you," she said, softly.

Ellie picked up Aoife's uninjured hand, and relaxed when she felt its warmth. She looked round to see Kate pushing a chair up behind her, and sat in it gratefully.

After a few minutes, Aoife's eyes fluttered. And then her fingers twitched. Then she opened her eyes. She gave a woozy grin. "Hey, sexy."

Ellie laughed. "How are you feeling."

"I feel good," Aoife smiled. "Real gooood. These drugs are great," she closed her eyes again, instantly asleep.

Kate put a hand on Ellie's shoulder. "I'll go, give you two some privacy. I'll be at the hotel tonight, so call me if you need me, I'll leave my cellphone on."

Ellie looked at her, gratefully. Kate had made the day so much less awful. "You've been so kind."

"That's what family's for," Kate dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Give her my love," she gestured to the sleeping Aoife, and slipped out of the room.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"So how bad is it?" Maggie demanded, as soon as Addie was in bed. Alex looked pale and drawn, and she was protecting her shoulder every time she moved.

"I'm okay," Alex started, and saw Maggie's death glare. "Truly. But it's badly bruised. It'll take a couple of weeks, according to Hamilton."

"I need to see," Maggie's voice softened. She took Alex's hand and led her to the bedroom. When Alex was seated on the bed, Maggie very carefully removed her shirt. She hadn't even tried to get a bra on, and when Maggie saw the bruising, she wasn't surprised. Horrific black and purple marks covered her left shoulder and much of her back. "Hamilton checked for internal bleeding?"

Alex nodded, tiredly. "She did a CT. Totally clear. Just hurts like hell," she didn't usually admit to pain, but she was so tired tonight, and Maggie was so tender.

Maggie kissed her very softly. "I'm getting the arnica," she headed to the bathroom, returning in mere seconds. She warmed the cream between her hands. "Lie down, babe. And tell me if I'm hurting you."

Maggie's hands were so soft, so careful, that Alex wanted to cry with the tenderness of the touch. Within fifteen minutes, she was sleeping soundly. She didn't wake when Maggie carefully removed her pants, or when she pulled the covers over her. She was vaguely aware of Maggie sliding in next to her, and involuntarily she snuggled into Maggie's front. She slept for 12 hours solid.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie sat by Aoife's bedside all night, refusing to budge, regardless of what Aoife said to her. When Aoife awoke the next morning, Ellie was asleep, her head on Aoife's bed. Aoife ruffled her hair gently, and Ellie looked up, a smile crossing her features as soon as she saw Aoife's face. "Hey," she said, softly.

"Hey, yourself. So you stayed all night," Aoife tried to look pissed, but Ellie refused to acknowledge it.

"You look good," Ellie said. "How's the pain?"

"It's great. I think they've got all the drugs working for me. I'm still a bit … woolly," Aoife laughed ruefully. "I don't think I'll be doing the crossword this morning."

"You never do the crossword," Ellie laughed. It was so good to see Aoife looking so well.

Callie rapped on the door as she came in. She greeted them both, and checked Aoife's vitals and charts, and examined her. "Textbook," she said, smugly. "I knew we could do this."

Aoife grinned at her. "So do I get to go home, doc?"

Callie laughed openly at her. "Yeah, sure," she waited until she saw the startled look on Ellie's face. "48 hours from now, and not a moment earlier. And that's assuming you behave yourself. I'll be back this afternoon. Try and get her to do as she is told," she advised Ellie.

Ellie laughed, watching Callie's departing back. "So no misbehaving for you, Ms Kelly," she teased, still holding her hand.

"Shame," Aoife felt euphoric. She had been more anxious about the operation than she had realized. She had put most of her energies into trying to protect Ellie from worry. She winked at Ellie. "I'm just in the mood for misbehaving. With you."

Ellie grinned. "Not a chance, Kelly. Although I do have a surprise for you."

Aoife looked askance.

Ellie undid the top button of her shirt, and looked toward the door to make sure nobody was coming in. She slid Aoife's hand into the right cup of her bra, and watched her face as Aoife came to a realization. "You did it!" Aoife gasped, as hers toyed gently with the bar in Ellie's nipple.

"Yeah," Ellie looked a little anxious. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it," Aoife's voice deepened involuntarily. "Let me see. I need to see it."

"Somebody could come in!"

"Then you'll have to show me fast," Aoife insisted.

"It's still kinda red. I only got it done yesterday. Kate and I went into the city, she wouldn't let me stay here."

"Kate was here?" Aoife was touched.

"She'll be along soon, she texted last night to say she'll drop in on her way to the airport."

"She's sweet," Aoife said. "Now show me!" she demanded, as she reached for a button.

Ellie swatted her hand away. Glancing once more at the door, she opened her shirt and pulled her bra down.

Aoife's face broke into a huge smile. She reached out and touched the bar, and then the pebbled flesh surrounding it. "We're going to have some fun with this," she said huskily.

Ellie quickly covered up, and pushed Aoife's hand away. She grinned. "It'll heal in the next couple of days."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I could have flown you home," Kara grumbled, when she met Kate at the airport.

Kate pulled her into a deep kiss, enjoying the feel of Kara melting slowly into her arms. They both knew it was dumb for Kara to fly Kate any more than necessary, as the risk of her real identity being uncovered was too great. "Nah," Kate said, when she pulled back, panting slightly. "I wanted to be met like this at the airport. Please tell me we have the evening to ourselves tonight?"

Kara shook her head. "Games night. And we have to go, especially as Ellie and Aoife are away. Alex says Addie's really missing them. I promised we'd be there by 5pm."

Kate looked at her watch. "So that should give us, what, two hours to ourselves this afternoon?"

"Two and a half if we don't stop for lunch," Kara grinned.

"You _always_ stop for lunch."

"Some things are more important. We'll grab some potstickers on our way over to them tonight."

"So you did miss me?" Kate teased Kara.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex took one look at Kara and Kate when they arrived for games night, and let out a bark of laughter. They were both rosy-cheeked, and Kate's hair was still damp from the shower. Kara was also standing at the door, eating potstickers so enthusiastically it looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. "Well, there's no need to ask if you two had a good afternoon," she chuckled.

A scampering noise heralded the arrival of Gertrude, followed just seconds behind by Addie. Kara bent to pet the puppy, while Addie hurled herself at Kate, who drew her into a tight hug. "Hey, Doodlebug. It's good to see you. Are you going to play Pictionary with us tonight?"

Addie nodded. "Mama has been teaching me to play darts, too. She gets me to stand on a box. But I have to be real careful that Gertie isn't in the same room with us, 'cos it can be dangerous, and we don't want to hurt Gertie."

"How's the shoulder?" Kara demanded of Alex.

Alex gave a rueful chuckle. "I swear you and that wife of mine are in league."

Kara grinned. "We text each other. Just in case somebody forgets to tell us things that are important. You didn't answer my question," she said, even as her eyes x-rayed her sister.

"I'm fine. As you've just ascertained," Alex said, drily. "It's a little tender, but no lasting damage."

"Just how did you do that again?"

"Infernal Infernians," Alex said. "Trying to turn over the bar."

"You should have called me!" Kara sounded pissed.

"It's fine," Alex reassured her. "We handled it."

Kara glared, but her attention was distracted. "Pizza!" she yelled, and made her way to join the others.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie stood at the door of Addie's room, just watching as she slept. Alex was still downstairs, doing something with her computer, so Maggie took the opportunity to check in on their daughter. Addie had been in her element all evening. She loved all their friends, and really enjoyed herself. Maggie thought back to almost a year ago when they had welcomed Addie into their lives, and she couldn't help smiling. There had been tough moments, but the joy Addie had brought to them both – to them all, she realized – was overwhelming.

"The Bug okay?" Alex's voice was quiet. Maggie hadn't even hear her come upstairs.

"See for yourself," Maggie smiled, as she moved to one side. Alex leaned over Maggie's shoulder, and smiled at what she saw. She wrapped her arms around Maggie. "We did good, huh?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "We did good."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm glad we've got a big couch," Kara smiled, as she snuggled up into Kate. Kate was flipping through channels on the television. And then a flash came across the screen. "Major landslide at East Mountains; train feared trapped in valley."

In two seconds, Kara was changed into her Supergirl outfit. The East Mountains were about an hour's drive away from National City, she could be there in a minute. "Be careful," Kate advised. As she watched her girlfriend fly out of the window, she had an uneasy feeling. She picked up her car keys. She might not be able to do much to help, but she could at least go, see if there was anything she could do. As she left the apartment building, she called Alex to keep her up to date with Kara's plans.


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm glad we've got a big couch," Kara smiled, as she snuggled up into Kate. Kate was flipping through channels on the television. And then a flash came across the screen. "Major landslide at East Mountains; train feared trapped in valley."

In two seconds, Kara was changed into her Supergirl outfit. The East Mountains were about an hour's drive away from National City, she could be there in a minute. "Be careful," Kate advised. As she watched her girlfriend fly out of the window, she had an uneasy feeling. She picked up her car keys. She might not be able to do much to help, but she could at least go, see if there was anything she could do. As she left the apartment building, she called Alex to keep her up to date with Kara's plans.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"East Mountains," Kate tried to keep her voice even. She didn't want to panic Alex, but she knew that the agent deserved to know where her sister had gone to. She had just turned on the tv, and could see the disaster being reported. So far, it seemed that a major landslide had happened unexpectedly, and a full passenger train was trapped under tonnes of rubble. The situation was further exacerbated by taking place in a deep valley, that was almost inaccessible to the rescue services.

As Kate watched the television, she saw a blue and red figure zoom past the hovering helicopters, and she knew Kara was on site.

Kara's blood ran cold when she saw the disaster before her. She knew that before she could rescue anyone, she would have to shift literally hundred of tons of rubble. She would have to move the rubble to a safe place, so she could be sure it wouldn't roll back on to the train. And she would have to do it all by hand, as there was no possibility of getting any earth-moving equipment to the site.

Kate and Alex both knew that they just had to be there with her. "We'll take my bike," Alex insisted, knowing that it would save time. The DEO was going to send SUVs with more agents, but Alex and Kate wanted to get there faster than that.

Maggie understood that Kate should be the one to travel with Alex, so she joined the other agents in a DEO SUV. "It's okay, babe," she had told Alex. "Go be with your sister. I'll see you there."

Alex kissed Maggie deeply, and then ran to her bike. Maggie trusted that Alex would not be distracted from the road by her anxieties for Kara. Alex was an experienced rider – and she was also experienced, almost too much so, at keeping calm while Kara was in dire situations.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Alex and Kate arrived at the operational headquarters, half a mile from the site of the disaster, they were shepherded into the command center tent, where they were able to watch progress on a screen, which showed footage from a helicopter. Before their very eyes, they watched as the rubble decreased in one area, and increased in the other, as Kara moved it out of the way.

"How long has she been here?" Alex wanted to know.

"Just over an hour," the commander replied. "If she keeps going at this speed, she should be able to start rescuing people in the next hour or so."

"If she continues at this speed, she's going to be a wreck," Kate whispered, in awe of her selfless girlfriend.

Alex nodded. "We won't be able to stop her," she said. "Can we get up there?" she pointed to the sky.

"There's a spare Chinook, but we're waiting for another pilot, he should be here in twenty minutes."

"I'll fly," Alex held her hands out for the keys.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The scene was even worse from the air, and Kate could see why Kara was refusing to take a break. She knew that she and Alex could do nothing to help, but they just wanted to be there. And once the rescue effort began, Kara could transport the survivors to the helicopters so they could be flown to the ambulances waiting at the control site – or directly to the hospital, for those most seriously hurt. Because there would be serious injuries, that much was obvious.

"Kara, I don't know if you can hear us," Alex called out. She knew that Kara would have spotted the new helicopter, and she might be tuning in, guessing it would be them. "If you can, come, sit, just for five minutes. Kate's here with me, she's opening the door now."

Seconds later, a very dishevelled and agitated Kara flew into the cargo hold of the huge helicopter. She was pale, and the anguish showed on her face.

Kate took Kara in her arms. Kara held tight to Kate for a moment, before looking up, her face tear-streaked. "Alex," she said, and her voice cracked. Alex looked over,

After another minute, Kate guided Kara to a seat, and then rummaged in a locker. She handed Kara some water and four energy bars. Kara, for once, was not hungry, but she knew she needed the fuel, so she ate them all quickly. She allowed herself another couple of minutes in Kate's arms, and then pulled back. Kate kissed her very softly. She then went to the cockpit, and took the controls from Alex.

Alex held Kara tight. "Come back in a half hour," she made her promise. "Every half hour. For their sake as much as yours," she said firmly. "You won't be able to help anyone if you blow out your powers."

For the next 90 minutes, Kara continued to excavate the site, returning as promised for very brief breaks. But when she finally got into the train, the scene was heartrending. It took a further two hours to get all the injured into helicopters. When it came to moving the final four passengers – all dead bodies – Kara was spent, emotionally and physically.

The bodies were loaded onto the empty Chinook, and Kara collapsed into Kate's arms. She was shaking and distraught. Neither Kate nor Alex had ever seen her in such a state. "We have to get her back to the DEO," Alex's voice was professional, almost icy. She could see Kara was barely holding on. She knew they had to be sure that the news cameras did not see her in this state. She called J'onn and quickly filled him in, knowing that he would do whatever was necessary.

When the helicopter landed, Kara, Kate and Alex were shepherded into an SUV that was only yards from the helicopter.

Maggie was waiting in the vehicle. She put her hand on Alex's back, and for the first time, Alex realized that she was there. "I'll ride your bike back," she held her hands out for the keys. "You stay with Kara."

Before Alex knew what was happening, the SUV was speeding down the road on the way to the DEO.

Kate cradled Kara, holding her close and keeping her safe. Alex looked on, concerned. She realized that the streak of blood on Kara's face was her own, and indicated that she had blown out her powers, and was now as fragile as any human.

But it wasn't the physical toll that had her most worried. Kara had blown out her powers before, and always recovered. Even though her efforts to save all the passengers had been truly superhuman, Alex knew that Kara would be beating herself up about the four dead. She wouldn't remember that she had saved 274 people, most of whom would not have made it without her.

Kara was, in every sense of the word, a hero. But, emotionally, in some ways she was still that scared 12-year-old that had come to Earth – scared, devastated and vulnerable. It was Kara's thin skin that made her so remarkable, and so compassionate. But there were times that it took a toll, and Alex knew that this was one of those times.

At least this time Kara had Kate to take care of her. Alex put a hand on Kate's shoulder – to offer support and understanding. Kate gave a small smile.

When they reached the DEO, Kate refused to set Kara on a gurney, and instead carried her into the part of the med bay that had the lamps set up ready for her.

"Not the lamps," Kara begged weakly. She hated the lamps. Not so much for what they were, but because what they represented. She was always weak when she was under the lamps. Weak, vulnerable, and scared. And this time she didn't want the lamps. She wanted to be at home, in Kate's arms.

Kate lay her down, a look of apology on her face. She was grateful when Alex approached the bed.

"I'm sorry, Kara," Alex took up her hand. "But we have to do this. If we don't, you're at serious risk. Just eight hours, I promise, then you can go home, as long as you come back for another four hours tomorrow. Is that a deal?"

Kara nodded. "Deal," she said, quietly. She squeezed Alex's hand. "I know," she understood that Alex was only protecting her. Alex had always protected her. "It's okay."

Alex hugged her. "You're so brave."

"Can I stay?" Kate asked, trying not to plead.

"Of course," Alex smiled at her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mommy, is Kara okay?" Addie was anxious. Maggie had gone to collect her from pre-school, without Alex, and she explained that Alex was taking care of Kara. She even showed her some of the footage, so that she knew just how brave Kara had been.

"She'll be fine, Addie," Maggie reassured her. "She'll just have to get a bit stronger again, it may take a while before she gets her powers back. But we'll take good care of her until she's feeling stronger. Mama's with her tonight, but she'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Can we Skype Mama?" Addie knew that Alex had been piloting the Chinook. She knew that Maggie would never lie to her, but it was her worst nightmare that something could happen to Alex or Maggie. She had already lost one set of parents in her short life.

"Sure we can, baby girl. You go get Gertie from the yard, and we'll all talk to her together."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Against her will, Kara fell to sleep under the lamps. Alex turned off all the cameras in the room while Kate was in there with her, knowing that Kate would be alert if there were any problems. She also guessed that Kara may have some nightmares, and would hate it if anyone other than Kate or Alex were to witness them.

Kate was unsurprised when the first nightmare started, and she climbed onto the lamp table to hold Kara as she awoke, disoriented and distraught. Kara burrowed into Kate, and fell back to sleep.

When Alex looked in on them, she went to the cabinet and took out sunglasses and sun cream. Kate allowed Alex to set the sunglasses on her face, and to cover her exposed skin with the cream, and smiled gratefully as she did so. She didn't want to leave Kara on her own, and knew that Alex understood.

When Kara awoke, both Kate and Alex were by her side. She smiled at them both. She knew how much they both loved her, and that they were only doing what was best for her. She saw a tray by the bed. "Good idea," she agreed, knowing what Alex was planning.

Alex looked pained. "I hate doing this," she picked up the injection gun, which held a sub-dermal tracker.

"I know. You need to do it. And it's not often you can get that through my skin. It's okay, Alex. I think you should do it."

"It doesn't hurt too bad," Alex tried to reassure her, as she cleaned her shoulder with an antiseptic wipe.

"You're forgetting I'm not used to pain," Kara grimaced, as the tracker went in. " _Everything_ hurts. I haven't gotten used to it like you tough humans."

"Yeah, well, suck it up, tough guy," Kate kissed her softly. She touched the insertion site, amazed to see it start to heal. "Looks like your powers aren't _completely_ gone."

When it came time to go home, Kara was grateful to be taken back to her apartment by Alex, with Kate staying with her in the back seat of the car as they traveled. She still felt shaky, but couldn't wait to be out of the DEO. She dozed off on Kate's shoulder, and when she awoke, she was in her own bed, in her favorite flannel pajamas, which Alex had bought her for her birthday nearly five years ago, and which were now wearing thin.

Kara refused to throw out the pajamas, even though Alex had offered to replace them for her. To her, they were a physical symbol of her relationship with her sister. She had been wearing them so often when Alex had held her – in moments of sadness, or happiness, or when she was feeling insecure. Alex had always made her feel better. She was her rock, and she always would be. And now she had a new rock, in the form of Kate. Her heart filled with joy at the thought of how much both of them meant to her. And Kate and Alex had worked together today to take care of her, to make sure she was okay. She was sad, and tired, and feeling sore and shaky, but she had never felt more secure in her relationships. She knew how lucky she was.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie was just pouring a stiff whiskey when she heard the door open, and she pulled down a second tumbler. When Alex entered the kitchen, Maggie was holding out the glass to her, a small smile on her face.

Alex ignored the glass, and stroked Maggie's face. She kissed her deeply. Then she reached for the glass, and took a healthy sip. "You okay?" Maggie asked.

"I am now," Alex exhaled deeply. "You?"

"Ditto," Maggie smiled. She took Alex's hand. "Come. Sit. I'll bring you some dinner."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm fine," Kara said crossly, and then blew her nose. She hated being sick. She couldn't understand how humans just took it in stride when they caught a bug. This was awful. And disgusting, she thought, as she threw another tissue into the trash can.

"Okay," Kate held up her hands as if in surrender. Kara was still going to the DEO every day for a few hours under the lamps, but her powers had not returned, even four days later. And Kate knew she was barely sleeping, still castigating herself for the four dead passengers.

Kate pulled Kara to her, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She kissed her softly.

Kara pulled back. "No! You'll catch it from me!"

"Catch what? I thought you were fine?" Kate teased gently, laughing as Kara gave her a wry grin.

"I'm an awful patient," Kara admitted.

"You are," Kate agreed. "I'll let you into a secret. I am too. I hate being sick. Just _hate_ it. It'll be over soon, my love. Soon you'll be back to superheroing all around the city."

Kara shrugged, and Kate regretted her words. She had had to shut off the television the previous evening, when Kara saw a news report of a fatal shooting. She hated that she hadn't been there to prevent it.

Kate put her hand to Kara's forehead, and frowned. "Okay," she bargained. "I'm prepared to accept that you are not sick, as long as you are prepared to accept that you need to be in bed, with some Advil to counter that fever that you apparently don't have. Deal?"

"Doesn't sound like much of a deal," Kara grumbled.

"Would it be better if I went out for some pizza and cookie-dough ice cream? We can eat them in bed? Would that help?"

"It would _help_ ," Kara started to cheer up. "Can you get some potstickers too?"

Kate chuckled. Both the Danvers sisters loved junk food. "Of course. Be back in 20. Get that ass into bed. Now."

Kara saluted. "Yes, Sergeant." She hated being sick, but maybe it wasn't so bad, with Kate taking care of her. And it would be over soon.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Hi, honey, I'm home," Kate's tone was teasing. She knew Kara could hear her from behind the door. She opened the door, looking forward to Kara's pleasure at the food she brought – but she was met with a scene of utter devastation. The apartment was in chaos, tables and chairs were overturned. It looked like there had been a fight. And Kara was missing. Kate dropped the food on the counter, and pulled out her gun. She checked the whole apartment, but it was clear that Kara had been taken. She had obviously put up a fight – Kate prayed that the blood on the cracked mirror in the bathroom belonged to the assailant and not to Kara.

She pulled out her phone. "Alex. It's Kara. She's been kidnapped."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara groaned and blinked, her eyes slowly starting to focus. How long had she been out? She tried to sit up, but she realized she was tied down. She felt terrible. Every inch of her hurt. She also felt so much sicker than before.

"So you're back with us," an all-too-familiar voice broke through the fog. Lilian Luthor.

"Let me go," Kara tried to sound strong, but felt an almost overwhelming urge to vomit. Why was she feeling so bad?

"Not this time, little one," Lilian's voice was deceptively smooth.

"What do you want?"

Lilian laughed. "We're just studying. It's not often we get the chance," she touched one of the tubes that snaked from Kara's body. "Just getting a needle into Supergirl, not easy to do. But you blew out your powers, so it seemed like too good an opportunity to waste. We want to know what makes you tick. Your blood is telling us so much about you."

Kara struggled against her restraints. She felt as weak as a kitten. And then she saw the tell-tale green glow. "Kryptonite," she said.

"Well, we don't want you to recover, do we?" Lilian said, lightly. "And it's interesting. Watching you deteriorate. You've been here," she consulted her watch. "Nearly eight hours. Your fever is worse, your heart is racing. We're getting such useful data. Of course, nothing will be completely clear, not until we can autopsy your brain. There's no hurry for that, of course. We have a few more things we want to try on you."

"You're going to watch me die," the horrific realization came to Kara.

"Not today. Not tomorrow. Probably not even next week, depending on how you do. But I wouldn't make any plans for the end of the month, if I were you." Lilian smirked, and left the room.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It has to be CADMUS," Maggie's mind was working overtime. "Maybe they want her blood again, to get into the Fortress of Solitude?"

"They won't know about the tracker," Alex realized. "Call Winn."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"We can't just storm the place," Maggie knew she had to be the voice of reason. "It'll be heavily fortified. And we can't forget that Kara is vulnerable now. Lilian wants to make us all suffer. And she hates aliens. If we thwart their plans, the first thing she will do is kill Kara. She knows that would leave National City open to attack. We have to be cleverer."

"We need a sting operation," J'onn intoned. "If we can draw enough of them out, then we can go in and save Kara."

"But they won't leave her unguarded," Alex said, miserably.

"They might, if we make it worth their while," Maggie gave a small grin. "And I think I know just the way to do it. Winn, I need you."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Two hours later, Winn sat back, a smug expression on his face.

"It's done?" Alex had been watching him anxiously. Her heart was racing, despite her outward calm demeanor. Maggie could see the tell-tale tremble in her wife's hands, but said nothing. This was torture for Alex – for all of them. This had to work.

"It's done," Winn said, his voice gentle.

"And will they fall for it?"

"They should. I've used the same satellites, same networks, there's no way to distinguish it from the Alien Alliance."

"So, let me get this straight," Kate wanted clarification. She needed to know that this was going to work. "You've sent a bunch of communications, apparently to and from the Alien Alliance, which have been intercepted by CADMUS. And now CADMUS thinks that there's going to be a major rally of aliens in the crypt of St Peter's Church tonight. So they'll all head there to capture the aliens, and Kara will be unguarded?"

"It's unlikely there will be no guards," Maggie was gentle. "But they will be much reduced. And Winn's worked out how to bypass their security systems. So we should be able to get in there before they realize what's going on."

"How likely are we to be successful?" Kate needed to know.

"It's our best chance," Maggie said.

"It's our only chance," Alex's voice was shaky.

Kate nodded. "Tell me what you need me to do."


	23. Chapter 23

A major task force assembled at the church, many of them disguised to appear alien, to trick the CADMUS operatives. Maggie prayed that Lilian Luthor would be among the assailants who turned up. She thought there was a good chance that she would be. And then at least Alex and her team wouldn't come across her at the warehouse where Kara was being held.

Maggie tried to concentrate on her task; she would apprehend the CADMUS team, and Alex and Kate would save Kara. In a few hours, it would all be over.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara blinked. Her fever was getting worse, and she was finding it hard to stay awake. But the pain in her head and in her limbs followed her even into her sleep. She lifted an arm a couple of inches, and realized that it was bound to the table. So was her other arm, so she couldn't remove the IV. She could just see her skin emitting a green glow where the needle had gone in. She felt worse every time she awoke. She was so cold, yet she was bathed in sweat. She shut her eyes again.

" _Honey, you're squashing the newspaper," Kate's voice was so clear, and there was humor in it. Kara looked down, and realized that she had crushed the NC Times, and the page with the crossword had torn. No wonder Kate was irritated. She loved to do the crossword. Kara looked up, into her girlfriend's eyes, worried that she had ruined Kate's evening entertainment._

 _Kate laughed. She never minded when Kara made mistakes. She was never pissed at her. She was so kind._

" _Hey," Kate's voice again. Gentle. Loving. "It's okay, Supergirl," she teased._

 _Kara started to cry. "It's okay, baby," Kate whispered. She stroked her face. "Come on, baby, it's okay. You're going to be fine. I'll take care of you."_

Kara started awake. It had been a dream. She just wanted to die. And then she felt the hand on her face again. "That's it, baby girl," Kate's voice was soft. "We're going to get you out of here. Get you fixed right up."

It sounded so like Kate. Kara shut her eyes. It was another trick. Lilian had been playing games with her for hours. She wouldn't let herself believe it.

Kara felt her straps being loosened. The arms around her seemed so familiar. Soft. Strong. And she could discern Kate's scent. She inhaled deeply. Even if this was an illusion, she was comforted by it. She thought she could smell Alex's subtle perfume too.

"Open your eyes, Kara," it was Alex speaking this time. "I know you're scared. We're going to get you out of here."

Kara turned away. She couldn't bear it. The two people she loved most in the world. Her head was spinning. This couldn't be real.

"4281," Kate whispered to Kara. "It's your new passcode for your phone. You set it up a week ago. There's no way Lilian could know that. We're real. Open your eyes, Kara. Trust us."

Was it worth the risk? Kara shrugged internally. Nothing could make this worse. The way she was feeling, she'd likely be dead within a couple of days, and that was assuming that Lilian didn't do worse things to her. She could feel her IV being withdrawn. Alex's gentle touch. She'd know Alex's hands anywhere. Alex, who had taken care of her since she was a kid. Alex who loved her.

She opened her eyes cautiously, and found herself looking into Kate's anxious face. Kate smiled at her. "Real?" Kara lifted a shaking hand to her.

"We're both real," Kate said. "There's a whole team here. No, don't," she tried to distract Kara, who saw the three dead guards on the floor. "Don't look at that. I'm going to pick you up now, we're going straight to the DEO. Okay?"

"'kay," Kara was struggling to make sense of it all. She could feel herself being lifted into Kate's arms, and then awareness left her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie sprinted into the med bay, almost careening into Alex. She saw Kara on a gurney. Even with just a quick glance, she could see that the Kryptonian was very sick. She turned back to her wife. She ran her hands down both Alex's arms, and grasped her hands. "Are you okay?" she peered at her, checking for injuries.

Alex nodded. She was trying not to cry. "I'm fine. Kate's fine. Nobody hurt." Short sentences. She could manage those and keep control. "You?" she looked more closely at Maggie.

"Ditto," Maggie smiled. She touched Alex's face. "We got them all. Including Lilian. She's real pissed."

"Is she here?" Alex's face was icy. She could barely think beyond what she wanted to do to that woman.

Maggie squeezed her hands. She nodded. "Kara needs us now. She needs _you_ ," she reminded Alex. "J'onn will handle Lilian."

Alex nodded. She knew that Maggie was right. She usually was. It didn't mean that she was happy about it. Right now, she wanted to destroy Lilian Luthor, make her suffer like she deserved. But vengeance was never pretty, and she knew she would hate herself afterwards if she did it.

"Hey," Maggie cupped her face with one hand. She nodded toward Kara, who lay far too still, with Kate sitting by her, holding her hand, stroking her. "You'll fix her. She'll be okay."

Alex nodded. "She's always so strong. I hate this."

"We all do. But you've got the lamps on her. How's her fever?" Maggie asked.

"It's fallen a little. It's 108 now. It's so scary. Her normal temperature is 100 anyway, and it only gets dangeous when it gets above 106. It was 109.5 when we found her."

"So that's good," Maggie's voice was soothing. She could see how anxious Alex was. She was anxious herself. She loved Kara, with all her heart. They all did. Everyone could see the goodness that emanated from her. And she was so loving. And dorky. "How is Kate?"

"Catatonic with fear," Alex admitted. "So I'm trying to stay calm. For everyone's sake. I've sedated Kara, the pain was too much for her to cope with."

"Where's Hamilton?" Maggie didn't understand why the DEO's doctor wasn't in the med bay.

"She was here. She's running samples in the lab. She agrees with all that we've done. She's confident that she'll be okay."

"Then that's what we have to believe," Maggie said.

"Did you speak to Addie?" Alex looked at her watch, but could make no sense of the digits.

"Yeah. Ellie picked her up from school. She's swimming with her and Aoife, I said I'll swing by to get her at 6pm." She saw Alex's look of anguish. "It's okay, babe. I already told her you'd have to stay here overnight. She thinks you're just keeping Kara company under the lamps, I didn't tell her quite how sick she is. She knows she's got a bad cold."

Alex nodded. She hated lying to Addie, but she was hoping that by the time the next day came, it would no longer be a lie.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife sat back, and watched her girlfriend and her niece playing in the pool. She wouldn't be able to swim herself for another three weeks, but she didn't mind that. She hadn't had a migraine since the operation, and the joint itself seemed less stiff, though she couldn't be sure until the cast came off. The itching was driving her crazy, and had sent Ellie on a mission through the streets of National City to buy some long knitting pins so she could get some relief.

She watched Ellie, and her heart melted with the evidence of her caring, loving soul. Addie was having a wonderful time. She approached the side of the pool and knelt down. "You girls want some lemonade?"

Addie grinned and nodded. "Wait, I'll get it," Ellie said, knowing that it was harder than usual for Aoife to carry things. She was remarkably adept using just one arm, but the cast affected her balance and made her slightly clumsy.

Aoife waved her way. "You two stay in here," she ordered.

Ellie immediately acquiesced. She was always very careful to follow Aoife's instructions whenever it related to what she could, or couldn't do. Ellie loved that Aoife had allowed her to buy her some delicate bras that she could only get on with Ellie's help. Aoife knew that Ellie loved seeing her in lingerie, and she was happy that Ellie found her so attractive. But Aoife didn't like what she deemed 'unnecessary' help. She had to deal with enough of that from well-meaning strangers. Ellie had realized this about her right away, and she was never intrusive. And because of Ellie's sensitivity – and because Aoife could see that Ellie didn't see her as disabled, or 'less', in anyway, then sometimes she did ask for help when she could manage but it would be easier.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie was still in the pool with Ellie when Maggie arrived. "I'm so sorry," Aoife told her as she ushered her into the house. "We meant to have fed her by now, but she was having so much fun, we couldn't bring ourselves to stop her."

Maggie smiled, and kissed Aoife on the cheek. "Smells good," she could see a pot simmering away on the stove.

"You'll stay for dinner?" Aoife asked. "Addie said we could likely persuade you."

Maggie could feel herself relaxing in the warm atmosphere of the house. It was a real home. It was full of artworks that Aoife's mother had made – as well as Aoife's own contributions – but it wasn't ostentatious in any way. Everything fitted, and felt perfect and relaxed. "That would be great. I didn't get time to do any grocery shopping."

Aoife nodded. She knew what a hard day they had all had. "How is she?"

"Doing better," Maggie sighed, and ran her hand through her hair.

"And Alex?" Aoife was very perceptive, and knew that Maggie would be worrying about her wife.

"Her too. And Kate. They're going to wake Kara up tomorrow, but keep her sedated overnight. She's much less agitated. She knows Kate and Alex are with her, and that she's safe."

"It's amazing, what she did. With that train."

"She's an amazing hero," Maggie agreed. "But she's not indestructible. I think Kate's going to remind her of that, when she's feeling better."

Addie squealed with delight at the sight of her mother. She swam to the side of the pool, with Ellie following close behind. Addie was a natural in the water, but she didn't want to take any risks.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, big girl," Maggie smiled, and crouched by the side.

"Is Kara feeling better?" Addie wanted to know. She could tell that everyone was anxious.

"She's much better, baby girl. You can go see her in a day or so."

"Is Mama coming home tonight?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, she wants to stay with Kara tonight, just so's she and Kate don't get lonely. But she'll be home tomorrow. And she wants us to Skype her, so's she can talk to you. But first," Maggie had an idea. Things had been too serious for too long. "First, I think I'm gonna join you in there!"

"But you haven't brought your things," Addie looked behind her to see if she could see a bag.

"I don't care," Maggie grinned. She stripped down to her boxers and sports bra, and dove elegantly into the pool, tickling Addie's feet before she surfaced.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You look worse than she does," Alex smiled and rested her hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate was sitting stiffly, and couldn't keep her eyes off her girlfriend.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Kate tried to stop her voice trembling.

"She's going to be just fine," Alex reassured her. "Her fever's come right now. It's 104 now. That would be a lot for a human, but for Kara, it's just like the mild flu now."

"But she won't wake up," Kate was distraught.

"That's only because of the sedation. Just to make this easier for her. We'll take her off it tomorrow morning," she glanced at her watch. 01.32am. "I mean later this morning," she grimaced. "She'll be back with us before you know it."

Kate tried to hide the tear that she swiped away. "I just … I just need her in my life. We all need her."

"And we've got her," Alex reassured. She missed Maggie so badly. She knew, too, that Kara was going to be okay, but it had been close. She had a wonderful family, with Maggie and Addie, but that absence of Kara would leave an unimaginable hole in their lives. She was so integral to the family – and even at work, she was always there. If she could just feel Maggie's arms around her, she could believe that it was all going to be okay.

"I'll get you a blanket," Alex said softly to Kate. She knew there was no point in expecting her to leave Kara's side. She, too, would be with them all night.

She left the med bay, and headed for the supply room. And then she saw her. Maggie. Looking disheveled. And were those pajama pants she was wearing beneath her leather jacket?

Maggie grinned, as she approached. "Couldn't sleep without you," she admitted, ruefully. She held out her arms, and Alex stepped into them.

Alex melted into Maggie's embrace. Suddenly, everything was right with the world. Her sister was getting better, her wife was in her arms. She pulled back. "Addie?"

"It's fine. I locked her in the bathroom," Maggie's face was serious, and for a moment, Alex thought she had lost her mind. And then Maggie's big laugh filled the corridor. "She stayed with Ellie and Aoife. They said they'd take her to school tomorrow, because they thought I'd want to come in here early."

"Not _this_ early," Alex smiled. She cupped Maggie's face, and kissed her deeply. Maggie's taste, her soft lips. This was what life was for. She kissed her again. She knew there were security cameras in all the hallways, and she didn't care.

When they finally parted, Maggie tilted her head and smiled at Alex. "I did want to see you," she said. "I really did. But I wanna see her too."

Alex took her by the hand. Kate was asleep, her head on Kara's stomach, her hand clasping Kara's. It looked as uncomfortable as hell, but Alex was not going to move her. She was where she wanted to be. She draped the blanket over Kate.

"She looks so much better," Maggie was relieved to see Kara.

Alex nodded. "You wanna go to my quarters?"

Maggie shook her head. "No. I know you want to be in here until she wakes up. So here's where we'll stay. But you, Mrs Danvers-Sawyer, you look like hell. So you're going to lie down. Wait there."

Three minutes later, Maggie was back with another gurney. She grinned, sheepishly. "I know it's small. But if we put it against the wall, I think we can probably ..."

"Both squeeze on there," Alex interrupted. They both knew it would be horribly uncomfortable, but they needed the feel of each other. And it would likely only be about three hours until the DEO stirred into action again.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Is that my favorite girl?" Kara called from her nest on the couch. She had been home for just over a day, but Kate still wouldn't allow her to get up. She worried that Kate had taken time off work to take care of her but, after talking with Alex, she realized that Kate was exactly where she wanted to be.

Kate lifted Addie into her arms and swung her round. Addie giggled. Now that she was nearly six, she was getting tall. But Kate still threw her around like she was a bag of sugar. Kate settled Addie on her hip, and took her to Kara. "You've got a visitor," she dropped Addie into Kara's arms.

Kara hugged her niece fiercely. It was these moments that she fought for. Normal, loving, family life. She hadn't talked about having kids with Kate, but she knew that one day they would end up with a child, or more, however it came about. Kate was wonderful with Addie. She was fun, and energetic, and sometimes downright silly. But she was also so sensitive to Addie's moods. Whenever Addie had a nightmare when they were babysitting, Kate was able to calm her almost as quickly as her mothers.

"Hey, don't squash my daughter," Alex laughed, as she bent down to buss Kara on the cheek. "Maggie sends love. She's going to try and make it, but she's been training some of the new recruits on basic procedures, like fingerprints, and it's driving her crazy."

"So who else is coming to game night?" Kara wanted to know.

"Are we still playing games?" Addie was excited. Alex had warned her that Kara might be too tired.

"We sure are, kiddo," Kara said, firmly.

"Are you sure?" Kate was solicitous. She peered anxiously at Kara, relieved that her color was good, and she seemed fine.

"Am I sure?" Kara repeated. "Of course I'm sure! Game night is a tradition. Like pizza. Potstickers. Ice cream."

"Losing to your older and smarter sister," Alex deadpanned.

Kara stuck out her tongue. Alex looked to check Addie wasn't looking, and gave Kara the finger.

"I didn't invite anyone else," Kate was apologetic. "I didn't think."

"I know," Kara said smugly, and pulled out her cellphone. Kate thought she had hidden that from her in the bathroom. "That's why I had to do the inviting."

"So you already know who's coming," Kate tried to look stern.

Kara grinned. "J'onn says he'll be here by 6.30pm. James can't make it, he's going to stay with Lucy. And Winn is on his way over right now. Ellie and Aoife will be here when they've picked up the food."

"How have you organized all that behind my back?" Kate looked astonished.

Kara waved her phone. "I can text real fast."

"Bathroom texting is _so_ last year," Alex teased. "Okay, Bug, I need you on my team. You and Kara. And we'll take Aoife when she gets here, in case we need to draw things."

Kate smiled. "That means I get Maggie on my team." To date, Maggie had never been on a losing team.

Alex nodded. "She's going to be so grumpy later."

"Why will Mommy be grumpy, Mama?" Addie asked.

"Because her winning streak is about to end," Alex wrung her hands conspiratorially. Addie laughed.

Maggie came storming in 20 minutes later, fizzing with fury at the incompetence of some of the recruits. "I swear, those f...," she just managed to stop herself, " _foolish_ recruits won't survive the week."

Alex laughed, and kissed her softly. "Glad you made it, babe," she said quietly. "Everything's always better when you're here."

Maggie smiled. She loved that Alex never shied away from being cheesy in public. Alex loved her fiercely, and she wasn't afraid to let everyone know that. "Back atcha, Danvers," Maggie put an arm around her waist.

Game night was a huge success. And Alex's prediction about winning had been right, but everyone knew it was mainly because Kate kept taking it easy on Kara. By 8pm, Kara was flagging. Kate and Ellie got up to make coffee for everyone, and Addie crawled into Kara's lap. Five minutes later, they were both sleeping soundly.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex lifted Addie in to her arms. "Bag, Mama," Addie said sleepily. "Don't forget," she nuzzled into her neck and was instantly asleep again.

Alex spoke quietly to Kate, who smiled at her.

After everyone had left, Kate reached behind the couch to retrieve a bag that Kara didn't recognize. "Addie wants you to have this. Just until you feel better," Kate said.

Kara was intrigued. She looked into the bag, and her eyes filled with tears when she saw what it was. She pulled it out. "Henry," her voice cracked.

Addie had left her favorite toy with Kara. The big bear had originally been a gift from Kara to Addie. When Kate had been recovering in the hospital, Addie had brought Henry to 'stay with' her, and she refused to take him back until she was all better. And now she wanted Kara to have him until she was fully recovered. She didn't want to give him to her herself, in case Kara refused. She really did believe that Henry had magical powers when people were sick.

Kara hugged the toy to herself. She was feeling so much better than she had been, but she still felt fragile – physically and emotionally. And her powers had not yet returned.

Kate sat next to her on the couch. She cupped her head with both hands, and kissed her; softly, deeply. "Maybe he'll help with the nightmares too," she said quietly.

Kara hadn't realized that Kate knew about her nightmares. But of course she did. Kate loved her. And she loved Kate. "Maybe," she agreed softly. "Maybe."


	24. Chapter 24

**[Last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone that has been kind enough to review and support. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it.]**

"You don't have to sit still," Aoife laughed, as Ellie squirmed uncomfortably. God, she was a beautiful sight. "I want to draw you as you are. Not posed. Just forget I'm here with my pencil. I'm just gonna … take notes on you. Over the next few weeks. I'll paint when you are at work."

Ellie smiled. She knew Aoife got self-conscious when she watched her painting. This was the first time Aoife had done a portrait of her. It wasn't the first time she had drawn her, though. Every time Ellie found one of Aoife's many notebooks around the house, she would pick it up and flick through it, and at least a third of the pages were filled with drawings of her. But those were casual, and nearly all of them in pencil or charcoal. This time, Aoife wanted her in color. She wouldn't even tell Ellie if she was planning on using watercolors or oils.

Ellie wished that she had some artistic talent herself, but she just didn't. She loved art, though, and she found Aoife's creations incredible. She couldn't believe quite how versatile she was. She drew, painted, took beautiful photographs, and had recently embarked tentatively on sculpture. Ellie could tell she was nervous about that; she wasn't surprised, Aoife's mother had had a tremendous reputation as a sculptor, so she had a lot to live up to.

Ellie was lost in thought, and Aoife smiled as Ellie's features softened, and became less self-conscious. "What'cha thinking about, Sawyer?" she asked.

"You," Ellie said, and then grinned bashfully.

Aoife grinned back. "I'm real pleased to hear that." She put her pencil down, and dropped the sketchpad on the table. "You can relax now, I've stopped," she smiled. "So how are you feeling about everything?" Ellie had just completed 21 weeks of Police Academy training, and, from the next day, would be a rookie in the NCPD.

"I feel great," Ellie said, and she found that she really meant it. This was a job that meant a lot to her – not only because her sister, whom she worshipped, was a detective, albeit temporarily seconded to the DEO – but because she really believed in the job. She genuinely wanted to protect and serve the people of National City – just like Maggie, and Alex, and Kate, all did.

"I hope you know how proud we all are," Aoife said.

Ellie demurred. She was by nature modest, and didn't like being the center of attention. In fact, she was half-dreading the evening that was to come.

"I know you didn't want the party," Aoife always knew what she was thinking. "But your family really wants you to know that they are behind you 100%. This is as much for them as it is for you. And at least it's a swimming party, so you can always hide in the deep end if it gets too much for you."

"It'll be fine," Ellie knew that was true. Much as her sister liked to tease her, she wouldn't do anything to make her feel really awkward. Nor would Alex, who had become like a real sister to her. Maggie had been so smart, to marry a woman like Alex. She absently scratched her left arm.

Aoife swatted her. "Stop that. It should have healed by now."

"It has. I just had an itch," Ellie was defensive.

"Let me see it," Aoife was already unbuttoning her shirt. Ellie knew that look in her eye.

"You just want to admire your artistry," Ellie teased, but she didn't stop Aoife.

"Not as much as I want to admire what God created," Aoife's voice deepened. She drew Ellie's shirt down her arms, and threw it carelessly on the floor. She tried not to ogle Ellie's full breasts as they strained against her bra. She turned Ellie carefully, and touched the tattooed top of her arm. "You look fantastic," Aoife's voice hitched. "This looks fantastic," she traced the design.

"Of course it does," Ellie winked. "I've got this real clever girlfriend who designed it for me. One day, this arm is going to be worth a fortune. Maybe when I'm 90 years old and broke, I'll have it cut off and sell it on eBay," she laughed at the suggestion. And then she realized that Aoife's attention had strayed.

Aoife grinned as she reached behind Ellie's back. In seconds, Ellie's bra was undone.

"You're getting real good at that," Ellie said. "I have trouble undoing it with two hands, I still don't know how you manage it with one."

"I have a good incentive," Aoife ran her hand down the side of Ellie's breast. She leant forward, and kissed the nipple that was adorned with the steel bar.

"Don't start something you aren't going to finish," Ellie gasped, instantly aroused by Aoife's attentions.

"We have four hours," Aoife reminded her. "Believe me, I'm gonna finish. And so are you. More than once."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie hugged her sister fiercely. "I'm so proud of you. You are going to be a great cop. Just what this city needs."

Ellie hugged her back. "I want to be just like you."

Maggie shook her head. "No. Be like you. Then you'll be perfect. You don't need to be like me, you're perfect as you are. Never forget that."

"I won't let her," Aoife appeared at her girlfriend's side.

"Ellie, we got you presents!" Addie came running up to her favorite aunt. Ellie lifted her up and swung her around.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Ellie said, tickling Addie until she squealed with laughter.

"You're lucky she likes being tickled," Maggie said. "Just don't try that with Alex. She hates it. Really hates it. Tickle her, and you're likely to get slugged."

Alex grinned. "That was only once. And you caught me by surprise."

Addie squirmed out of Ellie's grasp, and headed to the kitchen. She returned a moment later, with a large bag. "These are from all of us. You have to look at the tags." She pushed Ellie toward the couch. "I'll pass them to you. This one," she peered at the tag, "is from Auntie Kara," she passed the gift over.

Ellie tried not to feel too self-conscious. She was among friends, and family; all the people in the room loved her, and they wanted to make her happy. So she did her best to play along. She made a show of trying to guess what was in the small parcel. She shook it, and held it to her ear. Finally, she opened it. It held a small, classy flashlight. "Thanks Kara, this is great," she really meant it.

"This is from Kate."

Kate was trying not to laugh, as Ellie unwrapped a mug, with "I like big busts" on it, with a picture of a police car. Fortunately, Addie was too young to get the double meaning. Ellie wasn't, and she tried – and failed – to stop herself turning bright red. She did, indeed, like big busts. Aoife had to turn away to stop from laughing out loud.

"Thanks, KC, appreciated," Ellie said.

"Wait until you see Winn's," Kate said.

Addie looked in the bag, and drew out another parcel. "This one?" she asked, innocently. The t-shirt saying "cop a feel" was almost too much for Ellie.

"Mama got you a good gift," Addie passed a wrapped parcel over. This one contained a canvas patrol bag, which Ellie knew would be perfect for the job. She hugged Alex.

"And this is from Mommy," Addie gave her a wrapped pair of expensive sunglasses.

"You need to look cool on the beat," Maggie said.

James gave Ellie a pair of leather gloves, J'onn gave her a St Michael necklace – the patron saint of police officers – and Eliza had sent her a pair of binoculars, along with a note of regret that she couldn't be at the party, due to a major conference that she was speaking at.

Ellie was overwhelmed with the love in the room.

"So when are we getting in this pool?" Alex could see that the young woman was struggling to hold it together. She knew that Maggie had written a note to their parents, to tell them of Ellie's achievements, and inviting them to the party. She knew how much it had cost Maggie to do so – it was the first contact she had had with them for 18 years. But there had been no response. So Ellie would have to survive without the love and support of the people who were supposed to love her the most. She and Maggie were determined to make up for that loss.

"That tattoo is great," Maggie sat at the edge of the pool with Aoife, both of them nursing a beer.

"She looks so beautiful, doesn't she?" Aoife couldn't keep her eyes off her girlfriend. "Which reminds me. I have something for you." She led Maggie back into the living room. She handed her a small parcel. "I thought you might like this. She doesn't know I'm giving it to you. In fact, I don't think she's even seen it. I took it when she had her uniform fitted."

Maggie unwrapped the gift, to see a framed black-and-white headshot of Ellie in full uniform. Ellie looked so proud. Maggie blinked away tears. She hugged Aoife tight. "We'll hang this in the living room," she saw Alex standing by the door. "Babe, come see this," she showed it to Alex.

"You really love her, don't you," Alex said, softly.

"Yeah," Aoife tried to keep her voice even. "I'm glad you're both here. I wanted to talk to you. I mean, I can't ask her Dad. But I want … I want to … I mean. I know she's legally an adult now. And I know she's only been living her for six months. But I'm sure. And I think she is, too. And I'd really like to think I had your blessing. I know we're real young. But this is real. For both of us. I was going to ask her tonight. But if you think it's too early, or that ..."

Maggie put her hand on Aoife's arm. "Stop," she said, softly.

Aoife looked panicked.

"I don't mean _stop_ ," Maggie clarified. "Not like it's a bad thing. I just meant, we get what you mean. Yeah, you're both young. But when you know, you know," she took Alex's hand.

"Maggie was my first girlfriend," Alex said, with a smile. "And we both knew. Even before we kissed. Okay, so it took us a while to work it out right," she grinned. "But I knew. Right then, when she walked onto my crime scene."

" _My_ crime scene," Maggie muttered.

Aoife laughed. Then her face was serious again. "So … I can ask her?"

"Only if you let us see the ring," Alex teased.

Aoife smiled, relief flooding her features. She went over to the coat rack in the hall, and pulled something out of the inside pocket of her jacket. "It's plain. I don't think she'd want fancy," she opened the box, to show a simple silver band.

Maggie's eyes filled with tears. She pulled Aoife to her. "If my sister doesn't say yes, I'm gonna kick her ass."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mama," Addie yawned as Alex pulled up the quilt to under her chin.

"Yes, Bug?" Alex ran her hand through Addie's hair.

"I had a real good day."

"Me too, Bug, me too. Your Mommy did too."

"Why did Mommy have to go out tonight?"

"She's just going to work to sign some paperwork. She'll be back real soon," Alex assured her.

"Can Mommy come say goodnight when she comes back in? Even if I'm asleep?"

Addie looked anxious, so Alex caressed her cheek. "Okay, baby. If you really want her to." She and Maggie both knew that Addie wasn't capricious, and if she asked for something like that, there was a reason for it. She guessed that she just wanted to make sure Maggie was home safe. She knew that Alex and Maggie looked out for each other at work, and she didn't like it when one of them went in without the other.

Addie nodded. "I do."

"Then I promise," Alex said. "We'll both come in and see you when Mommy gets back."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Bug?" Alex could tell that Addie had something on her mind.

"I really like that you and Mommy are my mommies."

Alex smiled so widely it made her cheeks ache. She loved this little girl with every fiber of her being.

"We really like it too, Addison. You do know that you are, by far, the very best thing that has ever happened to us, don't you? You make us so happy."

Addie smiled. "I love you Mama. And I love Mommy."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," Maggie's voice came out of the darkness. She had crept upstairs, not wanting to wake Addie if she was already asleep.

Alex looked over at her. Her heart missed a beat, as it always did when she looked at Maggie. They had been together over three years now, and every minute had been magical – even the difficult ones. She didn't know what she had ever done to deserve this woman. "Hey, Dimples," she teased, smiling as she heard Addie laugh at the nickname. "Someone wants a goodnight hug."

"I can do that," Maggie came forward and sat on the edge of the bed. She hugged Addie tight.

"Mommy? Mama?" Addie snuggled into Maggie's arms. "Do you 'member, you told me once that you wanted to have babies?"

Alex nodded.

"Do you think you would like that, Addie?" Maggie asked her, as she tucked a strand of Addie's hair behind her ear.

Addie nodded. "I think it would be kinda cool. Robert Isles' mama had a baby a few weeks ago," she referenced a friend from school. "He says the baby's real cute. Except when he cries in the night, but he says he won't do that for long."

"How would you feel about being a big sister?" Alex wanted to know. She and Maggie had been discussing expanding their family recently, but they had both agreed that the most important thing was that Addie be happy with the idea. With her unsettled history, they knew how vital it was that she always felt secure in their love.

"I think I'd really like it. I could teach the baby to do things, like walk Gertie. And I'd take care of the baby, make sure nobody was mean."

"Well, we've been thinking about it," Alex admitted to Addie. "Maybe we'll talk about it some more."

Addie smiled widely. She knew that she could be a real good big sister.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie rolled on to her back, her chest heaving. She turned toward Alex. "I don't know how you do it, Danvers, but that just keeps getting better."

Alex smiled. She kissed Maggie. "I love you so much, Margaret Ellen Sawyer," she said.

"Back atcha, Danvers. So, we really going to do this?"

"I'd like to."

"You're carrying our first," Maggie reminded her.

"I can't wait," Alex said, honestly. "But we're going to use your egg. So the baby can be part of both of us."

"And when I carry, we'll use yours," Maggie nodded agreement.

"I'll call the clinic tomorrow. Get things rolling," Alex offered.

Maggie cupped a firm breast. "You're going to be even more beautiful," she ran her hand over Alex's flat belly.


End file.
